Break Through
by Kit-Kat931
Summary: Gabi Montez is overweight. Ever since her dad died, she's been in a deep depression. Not only that, but she is bullied by Troy Bolton and his crew. This summer, she takes a vow to 'break through' her depression and lose weight.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my first fanfic. Let me know how I do and please review! **

**OH! Wait! I almost forgot something! I would never be able to write this story if it wasn't for two good friends that helped me upload, replace chapters, and put up with my many questions!**

**Cuzimbored **

**And**

**dancer4ever113**

**Quick Note: Those who have already started reading "Break Through" should know that I changed this chapter quite a bit. I had the first chapter in third person. I have now replaced the chapter and changed it to first person. I just thought that I would be able to explain Gabi's feelings more thoroughly which is something that you can't do in third person. I have also added a little bit of humor, so be prepared. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping noisily. With a tired groan, I rolled over in my bed and put my pillow over my head. I didn't want to leave my comfortable bed. I waited a few more minutes until I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. I padded down the stairs and surveyed the empty house. I let out a long sigh. My mom was at work... as always. Big surprise there! With slow, laborious steps, I completed my usual morning routine and got ready to go to the hell hole that I called "school".

Once out the door, I waddled down the sidewalk as quickly as possible trying to avoid _him _and his friends. I shuddered. I couldn't even think of _him_ without shuddering. How pathetic is that? After a few moments of looking over my shoulder and crossing my fingers for no run ins or mishaps with _him _or his friends, I relaxed. Woohoo! I'm successfully out the door and on my way to school without any problems! Good job, Gabi! Phase one: complete! What? I had the right to relax!

I bet you're wondering why I would have the need to look over my shoulder in fear. Or worse, thinking that it's completely dorky for a sixteen year old girl to have "phases" that need completing on a regular, boring school day. But you see, I'm not a "normal" sixteen year old. Normal. I'm not even remotely close to that word. I'm the fat one. The unwanted one. The nobody. I'm Gabriella Anne Montez.

I took the time I had alone to ponder my miserable, pathetic life. I had, besides my mom, no one. No one to call a friend or even an acquaintance. I _am _a no one. And no, I'm not one of those melodramatic teenagers that whine and mope about their "boring, miserable, horrible" life. This is the real deal for me.

And as for _them_, that's better left unsaid until I encounter them. Which is inevitable. For me at least.

Oh look! Here we are! Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to East Highschool. Or, more bluntly put, my hell hole! How's that for an introduction? Okay, here we go again. I hope that I would at least last the first four periods without running into _them _and getting picked on. But who was I kidding? I have bad luck. Nothing good ever happens to me. Nothing since... my dad... Never mind that. I can't spend time thinking about that. With one last glance at the building, I trudged up the steps and entered the school. I better start praying.

Surprisingly, the day has been good... so far. Of course I had the usual laughs and mockery from other students, but I haven't encountered my real problem: _them. _Oh no. Not even close.

Oh look! The bell rang. Fourth period is now officially over! Which means one thing: lunch time. I started walking towards the cafeteria right away. Because, well, come on! It's lunch time! I'm starving! Not to mention the fact that the lines will continue growing if I take my sweet 'ole time getting here. The lunch line was pretty empty. So I happily made my way to the lunch line and surveyed the many lunch choices. Oooh! Deli sandwiches!

I suddenly heard obnoxious laughter behind me and I cringed. I knew that sound. It was _them. _There goes my simple bliss. I told you nothing good ever happens to me. Or should I say, lucky?

I weighed my options. I could just stand here and hope they don't see me... or I could just jump out of line now to avoid this mess. I think I'm leaning towards the latter. Ugh! But the line is going to be so long by then! Decisions, decisions...

As I was trying to make my choice, I heard a voice, _his_ voice to be exact. The worst one of them all, _The_ Troy Bolton. Let me explain more. Troy Bolton. How do I describe Troy Bolton... Hmmm... Well he. Is. A. Jackass. I'm not saying that to be mean. He really is. He's the basketball captain, which in this school, automatically means that he's "God". He rules the school. Or you could just call him a big, fat bully. Because that's what he is essentially. Plus, not to mention the fact that he has an ever growing fan club of teenage girls. I mean, yeah, I guess he's cute. But he's an ass. Yes, I'm very biased. Let me take a few moments to describe his looks, because evidently, all I've been doing is describing his horrible character. He's about 5' 9"or so. With a shaggy mop of brown chestnut hair and impossibly deep blue cerulean eyes. Oh. And he's very muscular. Complete with a set of six packs. Not that I've _looked_ or anything. Those are just things you notice. Or hear about I guess. The whole school revolves around Troy's life so you're bound to hear everything about him. O.K. Back to the subject.

"Well, well, well, what's Flabby Gabi getting today?"

Flabby Gabi. My nickname. I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Be strong, Gabi. Be strong.

" Whatever you get though, make sure you leave enough for the rest of the school!" He cruelly joked.

You're fine Gabi. You're fine. Just go on and get your lunch. What? I'm trying to reassure myself here! But it's not... exactly... working. I stepped up to the line and didn't think twice once I saw the red plastic tray. I grabbed one and started piling food on there. Cupcakes, sandwiches, a burger, hotdogs, jello, soda, slushies, chili cheese fries... It was merely habit. My mouth watered at the sight of the food.

" Woah, woah, woah Montez! What did I say? You need to leave enough food for _everyone_." The rest of the jocks laughed. Stupid Troy. I hate him.

I froze and took my hand off the cookie I was about to put on my tray. I swallowed loudly and went up to the cashier ready to pay for my lunch. I already know I have a problem. He doesn't have to point it out. Just as I was about to leave, after hearing all those horrible comments that I chose not to respond to (because that's how big of a person I am) a foot, Troy Bolton's to be exact, tripped me. All I saw was the white tiled floor rush up to my face. I fell down and hit the floor.

"KABOOM!" shouted the basketball team once I hit the floor. Jerks. I hate you all.

Well, it only gets worse. Food went flying everywhere. Chili cheese fries were all over my clothes and hair, the soda had exploded from the hard impact of the floor and sprayed me and some innocent bystanders as well. I was a mess. The whole school was laughing. Okay, well not the whole school, but everyone in the cafeteria. The Juniors.

'_Be strong, Gabi, Be strong.'_ I chanted in my head. _'Don't cry.'_

I got on my knees and pushed off the floor with my hands. But I slipped on a puddle of soda and I went crashing down again. The fat on my arms and legs jiggled. Why, of all days, did I decide to wear shorts? Oh yeah, because my mom forgot to wash my other jeans. Thanks mom! Insert sarcasm here.

Well, that only made the rest of the school lose control and roar with endless laughter. I couldn't take this anymore so I ran as fast as I could from the cafeteria and up to my safe haven, the rooftop garden. It's my place. Well, technically still the schools but no one knows it exists. I found it one day when I was looking in at the Science club. It's up on the roof and there are bunches of plants and flowers. It's very beautiful. It's a place where I can think. Or in this case, have a good cry.

Hot tears spilled from my eyes, as much as I tried to stop them. I gave a shudder and stopped trying to stop my tears. I cried and cried. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I did nothing wrong. All I did was transfer to East High during the middle of the year. How is it my fault that my mom's company decided to transfer her _again _( for the fourth time) which caused us to move to a new town, a new house, and a new school (for the fourth time) again? Oh wait! I know the answer! Just because I'm overweight. Just because I'm different than the pencil thin cheerleaders makes me an instant, easy target for the rest of the school. Most importantly, the jocks. My bullies. Troy Bolton isn't the only one making my life miserable. Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, and countless others seemed to want to go out of their way to personally humiliate me.

I hugged my chunky legs to my chest. I wanted to go back to California where I at least _had _a friend, even if she wasn't the greatest. I have never really fit in. At my last school, North Western, people made fun of me, but not physically abused me like here. At East High, I'm a complete outsider. It's almost the end of the year and no one has stepped forward and wanted to be my friend and it hurts me, deep inside.

_Why? Why me? _After heaving out my last sigh, I laid down on my back and shuddered. I was surprised when I saw that the sun was setting. I must have been up here crying for hours, but when you're miserable, you don't notice anything. I focused my chubby face on the setting sun. And I did what I do all the time when I'm lonely. I talked to my dad. Even though his star wasn't out, I still felt the need to talk to him.

"Hey Dad. It's me again. I miss you so much. I think about you everyday. And it's hard being here without you. It's hard. I'm not going to lie. Things have been... terrible for me. And I need some advice. I need help dad. I-I wish that I belonged... someplace. Sometimes I wanna be someplace where nothing can hurt me and nothing can go wrong... A place where no one can hurt you, but I can't find it, dad. I need help. I need a friend..." And embarrassingly enough, my voice cracked . I heard a shuffling sound by the door and I whipped around to see who was eavesdropping. But all I saw was a mop of shaggy brown hair and the end of a East High letterman jacket before it flicked away. Great. Someone saw Flabby talking to herself. I wonder how many minutes it'll take to get around to the whole school.

IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! IT'S HERE! The _last _day. The last day of school. What a relief! I've been waiting the whole year for this day to come and it's here! After this, no more bullying, laughing, or abuse. I'm free to be my own person. To be the _real _Gabi. Well, until the next year at least. I'm free to sing and dance and just read and relax. _Summer._ It has always brought a promise in the wind. A promise of a new year. For the first time in a long while, I smiled into the mirror. Nothing on this day could bring me down. _Nothing._

As I walked through the doors at East High, I ignored the snickers and glares. I let them roll off my back. I was better than that! I held my head up high.

"Who does that fat nerd think she is?" I heard someone call out. Well "Good Morning" to you too.

'_Be strong Gabi, Be strong. Just walk away.'_

When I saw _them _walk down the hall, I averted my eyes. I felt brave today, but not that brave. I mean, I don't want to get killed! I scrunched down hoping that they wouldn't notice me. But of course, nothing goes easy with me.

"Hey Montez!" Chad Danforth called towards me.

Chad. How do I describe Chad? For starters, he's Troy Bolton's best friend. Or best idiot. Either one works. He's African American and has this impossibly big afro. I guess it's his _"signature look"_ or whatever he calls it.

"Isn't it time for your minute snack?" I cringed but kept on walking.

Well, some stupid person, obviously thinking that they were better than me, (which is probably true) shoved me across the hall and being heavy, I lost my balance and barreled into none other than Troy Bolton. Oh. My. God. I'm going to get the humiliation of my lifetime.

"Ooomph"

I heard him lose his breath when I slammed into him which ended up with his back smashed against the wall. My breath hitched when his arms instinctively wrapped around my waist trying to balance me and himself. Okay, I know that I hate him, but no guy has ever put his arms around my waist. I locked eyes into his deep cerulean eyes for a moment. Holy... have you ever noticed how blue his eyes are? They're like, never ending pools of blue. I kept staring into his eyes like an idiot. And for a second, I thought I saw confusion written in them. But it was quickly squashed when he shuffled me to the side, with his hands still in place, and called out:

"Watch where you're going Montez! Your fat almost swallowed me alive!" Geez, and I thought we were actually having a moment there. At least he didn't push me. Maybe it was going to be an okay day after all...

It was the end of fourth period and lunchtime! Today was a pretty good day for me. Sure, I got the usual dirty looks and snickers but I wasn't shoved or physically abused... well, except for this morning. But that doesn't count since it was before school anyways. I waddled my way down the hall and towards my locker. The halls were empty because everyone was at , duh! Just the way I liked it. No one to bully or harass me! Joy!

I hummed a happy tune while I was transferring my books into my bag when I suddenly felt sharp nails dig into my shoulder. I was slammed against my locker and looked up wearily at my attacker. Stacey Jones... head cheerleader and head bitch of the school. I cringed and instantly became nervous and afraid.

Give me few moments to describe... Stacey Jones. Well, other than being the usual bitch that she is, she's one of those platinum blonde cheerleaders with the big boobs and tiny skirts that guys seem to go for. I don't know why, though. They look so fake. But I don't think they realize that.

"Well hey, Flabby Gabi! How's it going?" she replied in a fake sugar sweet voice.

This is where blondie decided to dig her long, manicured fingernails in my shoulder _again_. Oh, the pain.

"Answer me!" she yelled. Sheesh. You don't have to be so rude.

"W-w-what do you want?" I trembled. I hate the fact that I trembled but what was I supposed to do? She scares me to death!

" Y-y-your fat flabby face to die! You fat bitch!"

The cheerleaders howled with laughter. Somehow, I fail to see the amusement of this situation.

The horrible nails dug deeper and deeper into my shoulder. I whimpered in pain.

"What a baby! That doesn't even hurt! But this should!"

As she said those words, I felt a fist punch my chunky stomach hard. I cried out in pain. I mean, I know she doesn't look like much, but she can punch _hard_.. I sunk to the floor as I rolled over onto my stomach. I had tears in my eyes from the pain. The stupid cheerleaders kicked my stomach, legs, face, and head with their pointy high heels. I just lay there, motionless. Sometimes it's just easier not to respond. To Wait for the pain to end, try to find my happy place. The place where I was with my dad. Just me and my dad. I could see rather than feel the cheerleaders beating me... for now. And I knew there would be pain later. A lot of it. I replayed memories of just me and my dad hanging out. When suddenly, I heard more footsteps coming down the hall.

Don't tell me that there's more cheerleaders heading this way, because I don't know if I can take anymore. And would you imagine my surprise when I saw Troy Bolton walking down and smirking at Stacey. Well, it's not much of a surprise. He's always around a pair of skanks.

" Hey Stace! What's u- What are you doing?" his usually cocky voice was softer today.

"Oh, you know the usual, just beating up Flabby for you! Only for _you _Troy." Her voice turned into a seductive whisper. Oh please! As if she could be seductive! She's not even that pretty! She's... fake.

But it seemed that Troy wasn't concerned about that. He was too busy staring into the circle of cheerleaders. The center. Me. And I would be lying if I said his blue eyes didn't unnerve me.

"Um... that's fine. Let's go somewhere else. Come on."

He cocked his head to the side, wanting them to follow. And these actions surprised me, big time. Usually he would be the one egging the cheerleaders on. I looked into his eyes again. I was even more surprised that they were staring straight at me this time. _Straight _at me. I mean, it's _Troy Bolton _staring, not glaring at Flabby. They seemed to hold even _more _confusion than earlier this morning.

"Oh, it will only take a second!" Stacey said with a chipper voice.

"N-no, it's fine! Let's go. I'm hungry." He said as he tried to steer her out.

"That will be fine once- I- teach- this- nerd- a lesson!" she said in between kicks.

"Seriously Stacey! Let's go now! I'm hungry!" Stacey was taken aback at his sharp words spoken towards her. Usually he used his sexy seductive voice with her.

"Fine... geez. Hold on!" She waved the other girls over.

"Come on Girls!"

Each girl gave me a passing kick as they walked by.

Meanwhile, I was utterly confused. I had no idea why Troy Bolton would pass up watching me get beat up by the Queen Bitch. As I struggled to get up, I saw Troy look over his shoulder at me. His eyes seemed like they were seeing right through me. But this time when he was looking at me, it wasn't disgust or mockery. It was more of a blank, empty look. Weird.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... SUMMER! I am so happy. The last bell of the year has rung! At last this horrific year from hell was over! Gone! Done for good! Junior year is in the past now! Nothing can ruin the rest of my day. I walked jauntily down the steps and out of East High's front doors. I looked up at the school. Hopefully this would be the last moments that I saw this school. Most likely, at least. My mom transferred so many times in the past seven years that it was most probable that I would be living in another state for the next year.

As I walked home, all I was thinking about was what I would be doing this summer. I was planning on reading, soaking up sunshine, singing, dancing, and going swimming. Ahhhh, what bliss.

" Mom! I'm home! AND IT'S SUMMER! THANK GOD!"

"Oh! Oh, that would just be wonderful! Thank you for inviting us! Thank you! Ok! I'll see you then! Bye-bye!" Who was she talking to?

"What was that you were saying, mijita?"

" IT'S SUMMER!" I shouted again. "I am SO happy! I'm ready to get out of this stupid town!"

My mother stared at me with what I knew to be a sympathetic smile.

"Mi amor, it wasn't that bad! You had friends!"

" Yeah, sure..." I scoffed

My mom was constantly working. So, I didn't really get a chance to talk to my mom about the horrific things that I had to endure at school. She knew that I was picked on but not fully to the extent that I was getting physically abused. It bothered me immensely. It seemed like all my mom had time for was her work. Whenever I tried to talk to her about it, she always made an excuse that she was tired or that she had to make dinner. She was never around much. So I was lonely most of the time.

" I've got something that will cheer you up! We're going to an end of the year barbeque!" my mom said cheerily

"Whose?" I was suspicious as I grabbed an apple from the fridge. Wait... it couldn't be them... could it?

"They live right next door! You know them! The Bolton's!"

I dropped the apple I was eating as my heart pounded. Holy shitaki mushrooms! Of course I knew that Lucille Bolton and my mom had become good friends, but not enough to invite us over to a party! My head pounded at the thought of seeing Troy when I didn't have to. What was I going to do?

" And they're inviting a lot of the kids from East High too! So you'll get to see your friends!" Yeah, all the bullies from East High. Maybe I could just pretend I was sick. Like, the... the flu! No, a cold. A headache!

" Gabi? Gabi! Are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

I was snapped back into reality when I saw my mom with her arms crossed and looking at me with an amused expression.

"I swear, you are just like your dad was! Always spacing ou- um.. I mean so you'll have to get ready soon. It starts at 5:00!"

I froze. She said _was_. I hated that past tense verb. Because then it made it seem like he wasn't there anymore. Like he was just unimportant. Our conversation always got awkward when either of us mentioned dad. And I hated it.

"Um... actually mom, I'm feeling kinda sick. My, uh, head hurts and I don't think it's a good idea for me to be at a crazy party like that."

"Nonsense! It'll be fun! Let your last day of school go off with a bang! Don't you wanna have a chance to say goodbye to your friends before you never see them again?"

"No really, mom. I think I'm kinda getting a headache now and.. it- it's just not a good idea!"

My mom seemed to sense the lie. You know when they just seem to have that "spidey sense" when they know you're lying. Or would it be "mommy sense?" Wow. I am such a dork.

" You'll be fine. Just run on up. I laid your best clothes on your bed."

I sighed as there was no point in arguing. Once my mom set her mind to something, there was nothing I could do. I trudged up the stairs I looked at the clothes on my bed. It was a white sun dress that would have looked beautiful... if someone else was wearing it. It would look absolutely ridiculous on my enormous body. I mean, come on! Only girls who had an hour glass figure could look good in this! I slipped the dress on anyways and brushed my curly, black locks. That was about the only thing that I liked about myself. My hair. I loved my curls. I knew where I got them from. Carlos Montez, my dad. I smiled into the mirror. My teeth were perfectly white and straight. Years of braces had done the job. Well, years of looking like an idiot. Anyways, I decided that I looked nice... enough. I decided to put on a little bit of lip gloss to appeal to my outfit.

"Gabi! It's time to go!" My mom shouted.

I slipped on my white flats and headed out the door. There was only one thing that could sum up this night: disaster. And I wasn't far from right.

**Ok! That's it! Did I do good? REVIEW!**

**Oh and if you're wondering who that person was who heard Gabi talking to her dad, it was Troy. Hmmm... wonder what he'll do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry I didn't update way sooner! But I have reasons and I'm sure you don't want me to bore you with them, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot**

Break Through 

Chapter 2

When my mom and I walked right next door (which only took about ten steps), she immediately went up to Lucille and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Lucille for inviting us! That was so sweet of you!"

"Oh it was nothing! I love having you two around for company!"

I gave Mrs. Bolton a genuine smile. Despite the hatred I felt towards her son, I really liked Mrs. Bolton. She was one of the most kindest people I've ever met. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same for her son.

" Oh, hi Gabriella! It's very nice seeing you again!"

" Nice seeing you as well, Mrs. Bolton." I answered sweetly

" Hold on! Let me get Troy! I bet he wants to see you!"

"Oh, no that's fine-" I tried to interrupt.

"Troy! Troy! TROY!" screamed Mrs. Bolton

"What!" Troy poked his head around the corner.

" Come greet your guests."

My heart pounded when he made his way towards us. Somehow, outside of school, he didn't look like a bully... he actually looked... nice and ... handsome. Wait! Troy Bolton? Handsome? I pushed the thought out of my head quickly.

" Hello Ms. Montez. Nice seeing you." Troy gave my mom a sweet smile.

My mouth almost dropped open and my eyes bugged out. Troy Bolton being polite?

"Hi Troy! It's nice seeing you as well!" my mother said as she shook his hand.

"Aren't you gonna say hello to Troy, Gabi?"

" Uh, h-hi T-Troy." I kept my eyes downcast. I was still recovering from shock and fear.

"Hey, what's up, Gabriella? Long time, no see." he answered with a easy going voice.

I swear, I almost choked. This wasn't right! Troy Bolton and nice didn't even belong in the same sentence!

"Well go on! Take her to meet your friends!" his mother urged.

I could see him hate the idea his mother demanded in his eyes before he turned around to look at me with hate brimming in his eyes.

"Yeah! Come on, Gabriella! Let's go!"

I could see now why he had turned around. No one was able to see his face. While it seemed like he spoke genuine words, he glared at me while saying them. I wanted to just run all the way home, change into some sweats, and go to bed. I couldn't take this.

He spun around and started walking towards, what I presumed was his backyard. I could already see from the window crowds of jocks and cheerleaders. Troy's friends. All the parents were inside chatting. I gulped. He impatiently held the door open for me. I could tell it was a show. It was all a show. He wouldn't be caught doing this in a million years! Not for Flabby Gabi! I could see the impatience marked in his eyes while he had a fake smile plastered on his face.

I hesitated. I was scared! How was I going to go through with this? How was I supposed to face a crowd of people who obviously disliked me with every single being in their bones? I was snapped back into reality when Troy waved his hand impatiently, once again, towards the door. I cautiously stepped outside.

The first thing I heard outside was loud music. I willed myself to look around and found that it was beautiful outside. The Bolton's had a healthy green lawn. With bright, colorful flowerpots off to the side and a wide open space. To the left of the lawn was a large, clear blue, sparkling pool. I could see to the far right that there was the basketball court that I always saw beneath my balcony. Near the door was a fancy, stainless steel grill. In the center was a large round patio table with many seats.

Loud, raucous laughter interrupted my moment. My head whipped around to find the source of the noise.

My day cannot get any worse. It. Can't. Impossible.

It's all of _them._ They're all here. Every single one of them. Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, Stacey and the rest of her cheerleader squad. Or should I say SLUT squad. Ricky, Pete, Joe, Jimmy- Need me to go on? That's not even _half _yet. All of them. They were all staring at me, Flabby Gabi. Well, more like laughing.

Why God? What have I done to you to possibly deserve this punishment! I've done nothing wrong! I've been a good girl! I'm a straight A' student! I've never got into any trouble! I don't drink or do drugs! I take out the trash and- wait... besides the trash thing. But everything else is true! Oh COME ONNN!

Anyways, moving on. They were already cracking cruel jokes at my expense. I'm not even past the freakin' door and it's already starting! And it's not like they're bothering to keep their voices down! They are saying it out loud. Like if I'm not even there. Well, I can't expect much from these clowns. They're jocks. It's what they do.

"Oh my gosh, that dress could fit on a _whale." _This comment came from one of the nasally voiced cheerleaders. At least I'm not wearing a dress that's almost to my underwear! Geez! I mean, have some decency!

"What a fat ass." said someone else.

"Bolton! Who invited Flabby!"

"Why is _she _here"

They just kept coming and coming. I mean, hello? Standing right here! Not to mention the fact that my mom is right inside where she can practically hear them! But of course, like always, she doesn't notice anything. Now I know what you're thinking. "Teenagers aren't _that _mean. You only see that behavior in the movies!" Believe me. That's what I thought. Until I came to Albuquerque, New Mexico. Nice move, mom (No pun intended)!

"Sorry guys. My parents invited her. They're idiots." Stupid, jerky, Bolton.

Meanwhile, I just stood there awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot, my head facing down. I glanced behind me. My mother was in the kitchen talking to some grownups. I would look even more like an idiot if I went back in there, sat next to my mom and said "Hey mom! How's it going? I really want to leave because I hate all those bitches and assholes out there! See you at home!" Insert fake smile here. I really wanted to do that. In fact, I would really like to do half of the things that I say in my head. The problem? Bravery. I have none of that. Zip. Zero. Zilch. Nada.

We were interrupted- well _they _were interrupted- from their "Insulting Flabby" game when we heard the sliding glass door open from the inside.

"Hey guys! I think the hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill are about done! Go on ahead and eat. The plates are on the table." said Mr. Bolton.

He started taking them off the grill and laid them on a plate.

"Enjoy!" he said.

And with that, he quickly exited the patio area and shut the door. The jocks, well, being jocks, immediately started for the food with very few cheerleaders. Well, that's expected. Probably half of them are anorexic. And I bet the ones that _are _eating are bulemic. Haha. Good one Gabriella. Ugh. I am such a dork. Anyways, back to the current matter at hand. I had no idea what to do. I was starving but at the same time, I didn't want to be made fun of by _them._ I already had to hear it from them more than half of the year. I didn't need it on the first few hours of summer. I looked towards the assembly line of jocks grabbing the food. All I could see were hands and elbows. Finally after almost everybody (besides the cheerleaders) had gotten their food, I looked towards the table filled with food. My stomach growled. Boy, was I hungry. The only thing I had eaten this afternoon was a few bites of my apple. Before I dropped it to the ground in shock. All in all, this isn't turning too bad. Don't get me wrong. It's terrible. Just not _as _terrible as I imagined. They seemed to be ignoring me. Which I was perfectly fine with. My eyes flickered to the food. Hamburgers, hotdogs, potato salad, chips, cole slaw and much more. My mouth was about watering. Wow. I must look really stupid. Oh well.

If I don't eat here and I find something at home, (if there is something) Mom will probably yell at me and scold me for not eating while I was at the party. What am I gonna do?

So I made a quick decision before I could change my mind. I grabbed a plastic plate and started loading my plate with food. Oh. My. Gosh. This is gonna taste so good! I piled on a hamburger, a hotdog, two spoonfuls each of potato salad and cole slaw, two handfuls of chips and some punch. I grabbed a fork and started eating standing up. I don't think I would be welcome at _their_ table. Meanwhile, I heard it had gotten very quite. Oh-oh. What now?

I looked up. They were all staring at me. Probably surprised that I would have the courage to be stuffing food down my throat in my enemy's house. The very last place I wanted to be. I looked down at my plate. Had I eaten that fast? My hotdog was already gone and I was halfway through my hamburger. Then I looked up again and felt extremely uncomfortable under their gaze. Most of them were starting at me with amused, cruel intentions. While the cheerleaders looked at me in disgust. I looked down and continued eating my food. More slowly though.

Whew. Ok Gabi. You got this. Just eat and leave. Eat and leave.

SPLAT!

Out of nowhere, I saw potato salad sliding down my neck and into my dress. I looked up to what was probably the five hundredth time and swallowed loudly. They were all sniggering loudly. I had my suspicions that it was Joe. He was still stupidly holding the spoon smeared with potato salad up, pointed directly at me.

I set my plate down, picked up a napkin and slowly wiped off the potato. _Breathe, Gabi. Breathe._

I glanced toward the table hesitantly. They seemed to pick off where they were last time. Being pigs.

I threw my plate away. I have obviously lost my appetite. I started to walk towards the green lawn and looked up at the clear blue sky. But before I could, I felt something wet hit my back. I looked. Cole slaw. Figures. I have no idea what I'm going to do. The stupid idiots were laughing their retarded heads off. Haha. Laughing at the fat girl's expense. Funny.

Decide, Gabi. Decide. What are you going to do?

By this time, _they_ were heading closer to me. _With_ their plates, might I add. Ok, well it's fairly obvious what they're going to do. I cannot have food thrown at me! I can't! Why do they have to be such jerks?

I started backing away almost immediately. No, no, no. This isn't happening. It isn't. Please, God! PLEASE have mercy!

By now, I'm pretty sure my face was covered in fear. They all started laughing even more loudly then before. Laughing at my face, most likely.

SPLAT! SPLAT! SPLASH! It all came at once. Potato salad, cole slaw, punch. I tried to get away. I really did. But I was trapped. They herded me in. I was right by the pool. Food was flying everywhere.

Now seriously, what did I do to them? All I think I did was stare at them. What's the crime in that? I'm FURIOUS! What the HELL is their problem? Angry tears immediately sprung from my eyes. I desperately tried to find a way out. In my moment of trouble, I saw a slight space where I thought I could cram my heavy body through. But as I made my way towards the spot, Rick, I think his name is, blocked my only escape. I looked around helplessly. This is it.

I would like to leave all my books to my mom, I know she enjoys reading. And my ipod goes to- to- oh, who am I kidding? My only friend is my mother! Ok! Scratch that! I'll leave everything to my mother.

I couldn't even see anymore. But I had to get away from them. I inched back a few more steps.

SPLAT! Something gooey-most likely potato salad- hit me in the face. _Hard. _It covered my eyes. I was momentarily blinded. I stepped backwards from the force of the food that had hit me. I gasped when I realized that my foot only grasped air. I fell back into the pool, ( into the _deep _side, mind you) my back hitting the edge of the step ladder for the pool and flipped over. They probably got a good view of my underwear. I immediately tried to swim back towards the surface but my dress was caught on something. Dreaded stairs. It was caught on the last step on the ladder. I tried pulling loose and failed miserably. My heavy body was quickly weighing me down. I pulled and pushed and clawed at my dress. Trying to get to the surface. I think three minutes passed and I was still holding my breath. And the idiots outside were probably just watching me and laughing. A couple more minutes passed by. My head started to feel dizzy and I couldn't see clearly. The chlorine burned my eyes.

"_This is it."_ I thought. "_Im gone. Bye Mom."_

But still, no. It wasn't yet over. My lungs kept protesting while my body kept weighing me down. I furiously kicked at the water trying to get up. My oxygen was quickly diminishing. My eyes started to close. Waiting for the end. For the water to end me, Gabriella Anne Montez. I focused instead on the clear blue water. Wondering how something so beautiful could end someone quickly and tragically. Suddenly, I saw a body jump into the pool. Now by this time, I was so out of it that I had no idea who it was. Plus, I couldn't see that well. Hello? Chlorine burns your eyes! A hand snatched at my white dress and ripped it from the bottom step. With a quick, last kick of my feet, my head reached the surface. Someone's hand, I don't know who, pulled me up and helped me up the steps. I numbly got up and stood on the ground. I looked around at everyone. Their faces were astonished, shocked, and scared. I'm pretty sure scared because they didn't want to be charged for the murder of Gabriella Montez. It was deathly quiet. No one moved. Until I heard one voice. _His _voice.

"G-Gabriella. I-" Troy struggled to get out. I looked up at his face and realized that it looked just like the rest of them. Shocked and scared. But there was something else to. Guiltiness. I finally looked down and realized that he was all wet. He must have been the one to pull me out. But I felt no gratitude. He was the reason that I almost drowned. I put all the hate I could muster in one glare, directed at him.

"What is going on out here!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed.

I guess I hadn't noticed because I was focused on looking at _them. _The grownups crowded out the front door. Their faces focused on me, the center of the semi circle, with the exception of Troy. I was dripping wet, with bits of soggy food in my hair. Not to mention that my dress was see through.

"Gabi! Que Paso? What happened to you?" My mom yelled loudly.

I shook my head at her and quietly walked past _them_ and the grownups. I felt numb. I couldn't believe this had happened to me. Somehow, my mind still couldn't process everything that had happened. I made my way out the door and walked quickly towards my house. I just wanted to go upstairs, take a shower, and cry about my pathetic life.

I looked up to see the front door slam shut.

"Gabriella Anne Montez! What were you thinking! What is the matter with you? What happened at the party? You could have at least told us what was going on instead of rudely walking out the door without thanking the Bolton's for inviting you! I taught you better than that!" My mother yelled at me in fury.

Wait a minute, I get bullied at a _party_, get food thrown at me, and almost drown and my mother is _yelling_ at me for it? In that instant, something inside me flipped out.

"Thank them? THANK them?" I let out a humorless laugh. I realize now, I must have looked crazy.

"I get bullied at a party that _you _made me go to and I have to THANK them? What? Tell me, Mama, where in the right mind does that even make _sense?"_

"Wait a minute, bullied? Where is this coming from?"

"I get bullied everyday! But you wouldn't know because _you're never home!" _My eyes were filled with tears at this point and I was making effort to stop them.

" I miss my mom! I miss being with you! I wish I could talk to you about things, like I'm supposed to! But you're never here! Ok? I know you need a job! I know! But you and I both know that you don't have to work overtime! We don't need any extra money, Mom! He left enough for us!" I screamed through my tears.

" Now hold on right there! You do NOT have the right to yell at-" I cut her off before she had the chance to say anything else.

"Oh yes I do, Mom! I know why you're never here! Because you don't want to have any extra time to be able to think of him! You think that if you overwork yourself so much that you'll be too exhausted to even have the time to remember what happened! To think of the memories of my dad!"

The atmosphere grew silent. I was surprised at what I had let out of my mouth. I just said the taboo word. Dad. But I knew I was right. So I didn't back down. I continued to stare at her. Her face was shocked at first but immediately gained composure and narrowed her eyes at me.

"That-That is not true and you know it! You know it Gabi! Don't you ever talk to me in that tone of voice again!" But there was a weakness to her argument and we both knew it. It was as if she was pleading at me to forget this. To act like she wasn't doing anything wrong. But I continued.

"Why did you do it mom? Why? Why did you decide to uproot our lives out of San Diego? Just because of what happened to Dad? And then you just completely erased him out of our lives after he died! Like he never existed! I don't even have a picture of him! He exists only in my mind! Why did you promise me that it was all going to be alright when it clearly wasn't?" I continued screaming. Even though I was angry, I couldn't help but wonder where my new found bravery come from. The Gabi from a couple of hours ago would never dream of saying all this. I would have kept it to myself. But I was at my breaking point. And there was no way I was going to stop now.

"Don't do that Gabi. Don't you bring him up right now! This has nothing to do with the conversation that we are-"

"It has everything to do with him! Everything! Your unhappiness, my unhappiness! It's all connected to him! You escape to the office every single time he comes up in our conversations! I know it hurts mom, but I need to relive the good memories about my dad! I need to talk about him! I've been depressed for eight years of my life, mom. Why do you think I'm like this?" I waved a hand at me.

"Why do you think I'm so overweight? It's called depression, mother. Depression! This depression has led to bullying for eight years. _Years!_ I don't know if I can take it anymore! I hate my life!"

My mom looked at me with a pained face and had her mouth open, like she wanted to say something to me. I didn't let her. I ran upstairs towards my room and collapsed on my bed in a fit of uncontrollable sobs. And I did what I hadn't done in a long time. I cried. I cried for my dad, for my mom, for my pathetic life. I cried for Troy Bolton. But mostly, I cried for myself.

Everything I had been holding in for the past eight years of my miserable life, I let out. While I was crying I looked out towards my balcony and up at the moonless sky. I looked at the bright white stars. But mostly, I looked at his star. My dad's. In a rush of anger, I threw open the balcony doors and threw my one prized possession that I still had of him: His songbook. I threw it out the window and screamed at him, at the world.

"You promised me! You promised that you would be there for me! Where are you, Dad? Where?"

I sucked in the summer air and shuddered. Gasping for breath. I couldn't stop crying.

I threw myself on my bed and continued crying.

"You promised." I whispered and then snapped my eyes shut. Trying to make myself believe that this was all a dream and that it hadn't happened to me. Trying to find a dream where it was just me and my dad.

**Okay! How was that? As always, review! And Happy Father's Day everyone! (Random, I know)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I give you chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot **

Break Through

Chapter 3 

I awoke with a start and looked around my room. It was the same, but somehow different. Like something had changed. And it scared me. I looked at the clock. Oh my gosh! It's 10:30! I never sleep in that late! I stepped out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My curls were tangled, I was still wearing my wet white dress with the tear on the bottom, and had tear streaks on my face from all the crying last night. To sum it up, I looked like crap.

It was Saturday. The first official day of summer had begun and I just wanted it to end as quickly as it had started. Well, got to start my usual morning routine. I washed my face and I stripped my white dress off and threw it in my wastebasket. I do not need any reminders of what happened last night.

Oh God. Last night. Memories replayed through my head. I remembered the pain on my mother's face when I had yelled at her. I have _never_ yelled at my mom like that before. _Ever_. Oh crap. Now I'm starting to feel bad. But everything I said last night was true. She knew it. I knew it. We both knew it. And there was no way I was going to apologize for being right.

Maybe I should do some of my favorite things instead of moping around and replaying all the horrible events that happened last night. Hopefully I'll forget. Okay favorite things, favorite things.

I snatched a paper from my desk drawer and grabbed a pen and wrote neatly:

** Gabriella Montez's Favorite things:**

**1.) Singing**

**2.) Dancing**

**3.) **

I kept question three blank. Wow... Pathetic. I only have two favorite things to do. I know it may seem silly that I'm writing these things down but I never realized until now, that I had forgotten my favorite things. My mind drew up a blank for a few seconds because honestly, these things were pieces of the old Gabriella. Singing and dancing. Two things that I had long since forgotten to do after my dad died. I forgot how to do a lot of things after his death. Like, being happy. Or being normal. I had simply just given up.

A rush of emotions over whelmed me. I missed me. The old me. Not this pathetic pile of whale blubber. I used to be happy. I had friends. I had a life. Everything was perfect. And than, that fateful day came when my dad got sick, and everything changed. I felt like crying again. Wow. I really have been crying a lot this lately. Get it together, Gabi! I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. Empty. No shocker there. Somehow I knew that things were going to get worse with my mother first than better. I think that's why I woke up this morning that change was in the air. And I had a feeling that my mother was going to be gone a whole lot more than before. And I knew why. She was going to pull the same crap she has been but for a different reason. I had now made it known that I knew what she had been doing for the past eight years and that I was tired of it. And all of this was truly scaring me. I didn't want to lose my mother. But I also didn't want to be left alone continually like I had been for eight years.

I headed to the only thing that could offer me comfort. The fridge. Food. I opened the door and looked at it's contents: cheese, tortillas, mayo, mustard, juice, coldcuts, and some fruit. Basically nothing that I was interested in. We need to go grocery shopping! Do we have any comfort food at all? I whipped open the freezer and spotted "Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Ice cream." Now that's what I'm talking about!

I threw off the lid and dug a spoon. Mmmmm... Suddenly, a voice in the back of my head told me that I shouldn't be doing this. If I so desperately wanted my life to change, then _I _needed to change it. No one else. With a sigh, I tossed the tub aside and put my head on my hand.

I needed to start with my biggest problem: my weight. I needed it to change significantly. And it needed to start before I moved and went back to another school. Because if I didn't start now, I knew I would never start. It's now or never.

This is going to take a whole lot of perseverance. But I was determined to do it. I was going to change for one person. My dad.

The sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted my quiet thoughts. Who would be coming to visit here at (I glanced at the clock on the stove) 11:00 in the morning?

I walked over to the front door and threw open the door. Oh my God. That can't be. Am I dreaming? Because there is no way in hell that this person would be standing at _my _front step. I shook my head, trying to wrap my head around this. Desperately trying to think of this situation where this event taking place even made sense. Because, people, standing on my door step was none other than TROY BOLTON.

**I know that this chapter was a lot shorter, boring, and uneventful but I needed you to experience the fact that Gabi wants to change her habits. Oh, and sorry for the cliff hanger. I had to! Review! **

**~Kit Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! Thanks for all the reviews, guys! You have no idea how much I appreciate it! **

**Here we go, Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Break Through

Chapter 4

Troy Bolton. Troy Bolton is on my front step. Troy freaking Bolton. I cannot believe this. This cannot be real. I think I'm dreaming. No, actually it might be a nightmare.

As much as I told myself that this wasn't real, it was. It really was. He stood there nervously for a few more minutes while I stared like an idiot and shuffled from foot to foot. This is a first. I've never seen Bolton look nervous. But the worse part was that he was staring at me. Me.

I shook my head and re entered reality. And with that, I suddenly remembered all that he and his basketball cronies did and a rush of anger replaced my amazement.

"What do you want?" I asked. Yes. I realize that my question was rude. But hello? This guy threw food at me and almost made me drown!

"I uh, uh I just wanted to say that-th uh..." he stumbled across the words. Wow. This is new.

I continued staring at him. Well, more like glaring at him. I was not in the mood to see or even speak to this jerk.

"The party, I-I had no idea that all that was going to happen and I feel bad. And that-" he stopped mid-sentence and looked at me helplessly.

"That?" I urged.

" I'msorry!Ididn'tmeanforthattohappen!" his words all came out in a rush that I had to have a few minutes to digest it all.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say?" Wow. I'm getting good at this bravery thing. And I even added the harsh tone!

"Uh, yeah I guess." he looked down at his shoes.

"You guess? You guys almost drowned me at _your_ party and all you can say is sorry?"

He didn't answer. He just continued to look down. He remained that way for a few more minutes until he spoke up.

" It got out of hand. I guess I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't thinking. What makes you think that you have the right to pick on someone at a party? I don't get it!" By now, I had tears in my eyes. I was still very emotional about this ordeal.

"Did you even stop to think that maybe, just maybe that I might have feelings? And that those feelings might have been hurt?" The tears were already falling and I made no move to wipe them away.

" You show up at my doorstep and apologize for almost killing me and then expect me to accept it? After all that you jerks have put me through? I don't get it, Bolton!" I was yelling by now. Oh God. This is getting out of hand. I don't know if I can take this anymore.

"I'm-I'm sorry." he finally looked up. And I saw guilt and remorse in his face. But I didn't care.

" No you're not. So don't say that. Don't you dare say that."

I made a move to close the door in his face, but before I could, he shoved something in my hand. I didn't register what it was. I just threw it on the ground and slid down the door and cried in my hands. Why now? Why of all days? This was supposed to be a happy day. A joyous day. After I had calmed down, I looked at what Troy had given me. I reached across the room and picked it up. My father's songbook. How could he have- Oh yeah. Last night.

I groaned and put my head in my hands. I wanted this day to end so badly.

Okay, so I haven't exactly kept my word. But I can't help it! I'm too depressed to exercise right now! I mostly spent the day watching t.v.

I must have fallen asleep, because next thing I know, I heard the lock turn in our front door and in entered my mother. Gulp. What's going to happen?

I heard her footsteps walk towards the kitchen and look towards the living room, where I was asleep on. She gave me a blank stare and walked upstairs. And that right there made me feel worse. She barely acknowledged me. Like if I was just some stranger. Maybe I am in a way. I know it's crazy but I think I changed in the past 24 hours. I'm braver. That's one. I was able to tell off Bolton and my mom. And I'm more determined. Determined to change this year.

5:00 in the freaking morning! Oh my gosh. I'm dying here. I set my alarm clock to that time to exercise. Bleh. Kill me now. Wait! First, I got to weigh myself. Good thinking, Gabi! Okay all I need is a scale. Scale, scale, scale. Bathroom. It should be in the bathroom. Ahh! I found it!

... I weigh pounds 160 pounds. 160 Freaking pounds. I haven't gotten on a scale for about eight years. And that was just when I was playing around. I have realllllyyyy let myself go. But... that doesn't matter now because I am going to change. Watch out, world! Here comes Gabi Montez!

Five minutes into jogging and I'm already huffing and puffing. Wow. Just wow. I really am pathetic. I focused my eyes on the rising sun and quickened my pace. The only thing that was keeping my mind off the pain was my dad. I had to do this for him. The cool morning air hit me and I looked around at my surroundings. Old lady walking her dog, cars passing by, guy riding on his bicycle, Troy Bolton jogging towards me...

WAIT! WHAT? Back up. Someone save me. He's running this way! Oh God! What am I going to do! Here I am, sweating like a disgusting pig while he runs towards me in all his muscular glory! He's coming closer! Please, please, please ignore me. I-

" Gabriella?" he cocked his head in surprise.

"H-hi Troy." I said shyly. Ok, even though he was responsible for nearly drowning me, I still felt embarrassed and not to mention a slight bit of fear being around him. I mean, last time I spoke to this guy, I was screaming my head off!

"So um, what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Hmmm... making small talk. Interesting.

" Jogging." I added in a quiet voice.

"Oh, uh that's cool. Well I'll see you- around." he continued running. Well that wasn't awkward at all. Note the sarcastic tone.

I tried to push aside the peculiar event that had just occurred and concentrated on my jogging. Right, left, right, left. And even though I was sweating like a pig, my feet felt like dying, and I was getting a cramp, I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt _good._ It was like I was getting back into the routine of my old self. I remembered taking morning walks and jogs with my father. We would talk about anything. Just me and my dad. With every step, I felt like my fat was melting off my body.

I did it! I went jogging for 30 minutes and I survived! I collapsed on my front lawn and looked up at the morning sun. I've never felt more happy in my entire life! Woo hoo! I feel rejuvenated! Reborn! I ran up my lawn and collapsed on the soft grass. I smiled up at the sky. I, Gabriella Montez had just started to overcome my first enemy: my weight. I don't know how long I laid there. I think I was just drinking in my success. I was too busy staring up at the blue sky and listening to the sound of birds twittering and dogs barking when a voice broke through my peace.

" Nice day, huh?"

I whipped my head up so fast that I felt dizzy when I looked up at the speaker. Troy Bolton? Why does he keep talking to me? I stood up and looked up at him. He was staring up at me on the sidewalk.

"Uh, yeah." I answered meekly.

"Soooo..."

I just didn't get it. Why, all of a sudden was _he _speaking to me? Just because he almost killed me? I thought that he would try to distance himself between me as much as possible. Or at least go back to bullying to me.

An awkward silence followed. I stared down at my feet when I suddenly found my voice and didn't bother to keep the harshness out of the sentence.

"Why are you suddenly talking to me?"

At this question, he shifted awkwardly and finally looked up at me.

"I don't know. I guess because-" He left the sentence unfinished.

"Because you feel sorry for me?" I said it a little louder than I intended.

He swallowed loudly.

"No...I- yes-No. I just- I'm sorry." He bowed his head.

I can't believe it. He's actually making _me _feel sorry for_ him_. And despite whatever had happened, I was going to forgive him. Forgive him for hurting me, forgive him for making this past year a miserable experience for me. And I had no idea why.

"Ok." I said quietly while staring at him.

At that sentence, I turned around and headed back up my walk and into the house. And I didn't look back once.


	5. Chapter 5

**I must admit, I'm disappointed. Only about two people reviewed. I guess my last chapter wasn't as good as I thought that it was. :( Oh well... But even if you guys DON'T like it, please review. It would really help me. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Break Through

Chapter 5

THE past few weeks, I spent my summer days exercising, reading, exercising, watching movies, exercising, and oh! Did I mention exercising? My muscles ache by the time I go to bed, But I'm not complaining... much.

I also have to admit though, I've also spent my time thinking about Troy Bolton. About our last confrontation. I didn't think it could get even more awkward than it already was but it has. Every single time I went out jogging in the morning, no matter how many different routes I took, I always ended up running into him. Which concluded in him sending a shy smile in my direction and me turning my face away and having my cheeks burning in embarrassment. I really don't know what to think of that boy anymore. I'm confused. I thought that he would at least go back to ignoring me. I mean, of course I'm glad that he hasn't gotten the urge to abuse or harass me... yet. But these small signs of acknowledgment don't make sense. And don't think for a minute that I think that he's changed. Because I know he hasn't. He's Troy Bolton for God's sake! I know he wouldn't be nice to me if he was around his "buddies." He would treat me the same way. So it's a good thing that I'll be moving before I see his split personality. I'm not ready for anymore drama. That's why I'm looking forward to having a fresh new start somewhere else where nobody will know me as the "fat one" anymore.

Meanwhile, I kept setting more goals for myself. More goals to help me find my inner self again. The person that I had once been and wanted to be.

Particularly on a sunny Wednesday morning. I was sitting in my room deciding what to do when my eyes found my father's song book. Sitting there innocently on my desk. I gulped. I hadn't looked inside that since I was about seven.

Somehow, my feet made it over to my desk and I picked it up. I gazed at the cover. And immediately-almost as if a memory slipped out of the box that held all the painful memories- came back to me.

"_Daddy, what are you doing?" I asked._

_I was seven years old. I looked over to my dad's desk where he was sitting looked at a thick, black book. I ran towards him, my black curls bouncing across my back._

" _I was thinking..." he answered, lost in thought._

"_About what?" I persisted._

" _About making a book. Full of songs. Just for you and me so we can sing them. It will be our own little project, just you and me, Gabi."_

" _Songs? About what? Which ones?"_

"_About anything! We can write them ourselves! Anything we want to write about!" And I saw his brown eyes light up, the way they always did when he was excited about something._

"_Yeah! That sounds fun!"_

" _Well come on up here! Let's start now!"_

_I responded with vigor, as I jumped into his lap and we both set to work, laughing and talking through the night. Even though it was way past my bedtime._

I ran my fingers over the cover that we had decorated. "Our Songbook."

With a shudder, I dropped the book as tears started spilling down my cheeks. Every single memory that I wanted to get rid of, the memories of my dad, were starting to come back. The ones I had kept locked away, tried to forget about. And even though I was hurting right now, I was trying as hard as I could to welcome these memories. Because they were the only ones I had left of my dad. And I knew it would help me to find myself, the old me.

I heard the _ding-dong_ of the door bell and rushed down the stairs to find out who it was. It wouldn't make sense for it to be my mom. She had a house key. Plus, she always came home at around 12:00 midnight.

As I peeked through the peep hole, my heart started accelerating. Because guess who was at the door... again?

Yep, you got it, Troy Bolton.

I threw the door open and there he was... again.

"Uh... hi. My mom just wanted me to drop this off to give to your mom. I don't know. It's a new recipe that she's trying out and she wants to know if it's good."

I looked at the covered dish in his hands and took it.

"Thank you." I took the longest time staring at his hypnotizing eyes, something that I didn't know I had the strength to do.

" Hey, were you... crying?" He asked hesitantly

I hurriedly wiped the tears off my face and tried, unsuccessfully to make it seem like it was no big deal.

" Uh, no. It's nothing. Im fine."

He continued to stare at my face which I'm sure was puffy and red.

I just couldn't stand the silence anymore and him scrutinizing me, so with a burst of confidence, I decided to break the silence.

"So, was it good?" I asked meekly.

"Huh?" He asked, having no idea what I was talking about.

"The food-" I continued. I'm an idiot.

" The food? God no. It's disgusting. Some eggplant crap or something." He made such a funny face that I giggled a little bit.

And in my defense, it _was _a funny face and hard to ignore.

He smiled again.

"So if you guys get a stomachache or something, don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll try to remember that."

"Okay, cool. So... I'll see you. Bye." And with one more smile, he was out the door.

Oh. My. God. I just had a normal conversation with Troy Bolton. Something that I had once deemed impossible. But I tried not to get too happy. There was no way Troy would be that nice to me at school. Impossible.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

(**Next Morning)**

HALLELUJAH! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!

I lost ten pounds! TEN pounds! TEN POUNDS IN THREE WEEKS! I could dance forever! Yep! The scale now reads 150 prior to my 160!

I did my little jig outside in my balcony and in my brief relapse of stupidity, I forgot that there were other people who could, in fact, see me dancing like an idiot. I heard a small chuckle and I looked up to see Troy passing by my house after his evening jog.

My cheeks burned as I glanced at him and retreated back to my room. But there was one difference to his laugh. Usually when he laughed at me, it was in a mocking way. This time, it was more of a... friendly way. Like not necessarily laughing AT me in a mean way. It's hard to explain. But that doesn't make it any less embarrassing!

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

ON one particular Saturday evening I was quite surprised to hear my mother's voice. By the sound of it, she was in her room. Usually she was still working. It sounded like she was on the phone with someone. I was curious to who she was talking to, so I quietly put my ear against the crack in the door and listened. Okay, I know this looks bad but I wanted to know who she was talking to! It couldn't hurt.

" Oh Lucille! Thank you so much for that eggplant dish! It was delicious!" Oh Troy's mom. The ususal. And I hate to say it, but Troy was right. It was gross.

" Oh, Gabriella? She's doing great! Just great!" She said in this fake voice she does whenever she's lying.

How would she know. She hasn't talked to me in weeks.

"And what about Troy? What's going on with him? Basketball camp? Ooooh, how exciting!"

"Oh no, Gabi isn't going to any camps this summer! She's fine just being at home!" God. I can't believe my mom already lied. Twice in the same conversation! What is wrong with her?

"He's going to be gone for a month? That's an awful long time for him to be away from home!"

Okay, nothing interesting in this conversation... Just the fact that my mother is lying about me and my well being. No big deal, right?

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

SUNDAY morning, after I was done with my morning jog, I looked over at the Bolton's and saw Troy loading luggage in the back of his dad's car. Going to his basketball camp or whatever. As he was getting into the passenger seat, he caught me looking. With another smile and a wave, he was gone.

Even though it makes no sense for him to be friendly to me, as I have told you numerous times before, I was starting to get used to it.

I watched his car drive away. I kept watching till I couldn't see it anymore. And I realized that it was the last time I was going to see Troy Bolton. I would be gone before school started again. And I felt oddly sad and curious. Sad because I knew I would never get to know him anymore than I already had. And curious. Because I would have no idea how he would treat me if I was going back to East High. Would he treat me the same way he always has? Or would he continue the shy politeness that had evolved this summer?

I continued to look down the road even though there was no car in sight. Then I turned on my heel and walked back inside.

**Okay. I know this chapter wasn't exciting but I'm trying to show you that Gabi's making progress and that she was starting to get used to Troy being nice to her. But she realizes that since he's going to Basketball camp for a month and she's going to be moving, she will never see him again. Or will she? :)**

**Please review, even if you didn't like it. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so there's only going to be a few more chapters taking place during summer and then Gabi will get shocking information. So time has elapsed since summer and she has gotten stronger.**

Break Through

Chapter 6

**4 Weeks Later**

This entire July, I spent my days with nothing on my mind but exercising and my dad. I continued my morning routines so that by the time 4 weeks had elapsed, I was down by a size 14.

Yes, I was happy, but it wasn't good enough. I needed to be at the place where I was before. Healthy and thin.

And don't think for a minute that my own mother noticed. And if she did, she made no comment. Some mother. It was getting to be so bad that sometimes I found myself thinking that I was the only one who lived in the house. Until I suddenly remembered that there were two people. And that just made me more sad.

But I had other things to work on as well. According to a note my mother left me before she went to work, we were leaving to Colorado in three days. Did you hear that? THREE days. She expects me to pack my whole room and part of the house in THREE days. Don't you think she could've told me this at least two weeks in advance? And so thanks to HER, I also spent my evenings packing up my room and putting things away in boxes.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I looked out the window into the starry night. I was bored, it was a Friday night and I had nothing to do. I mean, I guess I could pack but I didn't feel like it. I had spent almost the entire day packing. Mumbling to myself, I stomped up the stairs. And that's when I saw it. The Songbook. I let out a shaky sigh, slowly made myself across the room and gingerly picked it up. I took a deep breath and opened the cover. My eyes scanned the page. I saw the messy handwriting of a seven year old and his handwriting. Just the way I remembered it. The page was full of silly songs that we had made up. Whether it was about ice cream or dancing... I ran my hand down the page. Knowing that he had touched this page. After about the first 30 pages, the book was blank. Until I saw something in the very back of the book. One of the pages were dog eared. I skipped to the page and nearly broke down in tears when I saw the inscription.

_My Dear Gabi,_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I'll be gone from this earth. Because Gabi, I'm dying. I'm dying and I'm scared. I don't want to leave you or your mom. And it's not fair. But sometimes life isn't fair. But I'm writing this to tell you that you can't stop living your life. Once I'm gone, you need to continue what you've been doing before. You can't let that happiness die inside of you. Go on living. And I promise that it will be better. I'll always be watching you, mi corazon. I love you so much. Never forget that._

_ Love,_

_ Papi_

My sadness was replaced with a rush of anger. He knew. My MOM knew. She didn't tell me. They didn't tell me. I had had no idea that he was going to be gone from this earth until a few days before. Just the thought that I could have spent more time being with him instead of off with my friends hurt me deeply. Sure I had known that he was sick. He had lung cancer. But in my eight year old mind, I had thought that he was going to get better. Images flashed in my mind.

"_Daddy! DADDY! PAPI! Where are you?" I had gone from room to room, wondering where he was until at last, I had found him in his favorite arm chair by the fire._

"_Hey Dad! Wanna play outside! Or go to the park?" _

" _Not right now. Daddy's tired." And for the first time in weeks, I looked at him really well. There was something different about him. He looked paler, more tired. Sad._

" _Oh. Okay." I said grudgingly. _

_He laughed a weak laugh and held out his arms._

"_Come here. Ven aca, mijita."_

_I climbed into his lap and looked up at him. I smiled but he didn't exactly smile back._

"_What's wrong, Papi?"_

"_I need to tell you something. Something important."_

_I looked up at him pointedly. He rarely told me something important and I was happy knowing that I was big enough to know something like this. Just like the grownups. I Waited for him to continue. He looked forward. Focusing his attention at the full moon through that window. After a long pause, he spoke again._

" _You know, sometimes... I won't always be with you. You know that, right, mijita?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

" _At one point in your life, you're going to have to be on your own. Without my help._

"_But you're always here, Dad."_

" _I know. But you never know. I might be gone one day or the next. You're going to have to learn how to be independent. But even though I'm not exactly with you, I'll always be in your heart. Right here."_

_He picked up my hand and put it over my heart. I looked up at him. Confused as ever._

"_Do you understand?"_

_I shook my head yes and he kissed me on the top of my head. _

"_Now go play." I slipped off his lap and ran out of the room. Glancing back, I saw that he laid his head on the back of the chair. His eyes were closed. Little did I know that those were one of the last father daughter moments I had with him._

I wiped the tears off my face. I crawled over to my balcony and sat on the chair outside. I fell asleep looking up at the moon.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

THE next morning I woke up to the chattering of birds and the hot sun on my face. One particularly loud squack made me jump. It seemed like any other peaceful morning.

As I headed down the stairs, I heard the clatter of dishes in the sink. What would my mom be doing in the kitchen on a Saturday? Usually she left the house at 4:30 in the morning.

I edged cautiously into the kitchen. Almost immediately my mom turned around. She finally looked at me for the first time in a month and a half. Surprise flitted across her face. She must have just noticed all my weight lost. But what surprised _me_ was that she actually spoke to me.

"Sit down. I made you breakfast." she said in a terse voice.

Breakfast. We haven't sat down together in such a long while. I silently made my way to the table and sat down. Homemade breakfast. Huh... Interesting.

As I dug in, she stared at me for a while until she said, "There's something I have to talk to you about." she nervously.

Oh. So _that's_ why she went to all this trouble. Something bad's going to happen. She always does this. Tries to butter me up before she hits me with a slammer. Well it's NOT going to work this time.

I set my fork down and looked at her.

"Well, you know how my job's really demanding." I snorted. It was only demanding because she made it that way.

" And they told me that they can't transfer me until you... graduate."

Hell no.

I think my mouth was open. I just stared at her in disbelief. I _needed_ to get out of here. I couldn't stay in this town full of bullies! It's suicide! I finally found my voice.

"Mama. Please tell me your joking." Even though I knew full well that she wouldn't joke, much less about something like this.

" Unfortunately, I can't tell you that." She said in an emotionless voice.

"Mom! Staying in this town is suicide! I have no friends, no one likes me, I hate this place! Please don't let me go!" My voice had a hysterical edge to it. I continued to stare at her wildly.

" You'll be fine."

" No, it's not fine. You don't get it! It's never _been _fine! It's HORRIBLE! DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK! I won't! I won't do it! At least transfer me to a new school! Mom!"

" I'm not going to move you to another school when you have a perfectly good high school that is near our house!" she had raised her voice a little bit.

"Mom! I've already started packing! We were supposed to be leaving in about two days already, Mom! You can't just do this!"

" Then unpack.." She said in a hard voice that was very unlike her own.

With a clatter, I pushed my plate away and ran out the front door. This time, I wasn't sad. I was angry. BEYOND angry. I strutted down my lawn. But not before I noticed a familiar red car in the Bolton's driveway. Oh. _He_ was back. 'Great.' I thought sarcastically.

I continued walking at an angry, fast pace until I saw the local park in view. I sat myself down on one of the benches and was muttering to myself. I had now began to throw rocks at a nearby tree with all the force I could muster.

How could she do this to me? She had told me that we were going to be moving to Colorado! I was looking forward to it! I was almost all packed! At these thoughts, I started picking up handfuls of rocks and started throwing them faster so that they scattered all over the place.

"Ouch! Woah! Slow down there!" Great. How could my life possibly get any worse? It was _him _again. Had he followed me here? And why?

"What do you want?" I snapped. I now realized that I had never talked to him in that tone of voice before but I didn't care. All I saw was red.

He held his hands up in defense and said, " Calm down there. I just wanted to know what had set you off that way. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen you that angry before."

With a glare that I directed only upon him I said sarcastically, "Oh really? You haven't?"

And I know he knew what I was referring to. The night that I almost drowned. He turned away embarrassed.

"Why are you here anyways?" I snapped.

" Just wanted to know if I could help, is all." he said quietly.

"Well you can't. There's nothing anybody can do for me. And why are you even talking to me anyways? Just because I forgave you doesn't mean that I trust you. What? Drowning the fat girl isn't enough? You wanna find some more gossip before school starts so that you can spread it about me?" I said in a hard, harsh voice.

"No." I looked up at him and studied him. His eyes were hard now. His jaw was set and he looked mad. Probably because of my last comment. He looked a little different than when I had last seen him. Older was for sure. His eyes seemed somehow bluer and his skin tanner. And more muscular. Don't forget that.

" Sorry." I said in a voice that didn't sound like I was at all. Which I wasn't.

"It's just that my mom dumped some news on me that I wasn't expecting." I said bitterly.

"What was it?" He no longer looked mad. He looked like he wanted to know.

"Why do you care?" I hissed at him.

He shook his head and turned around to leave. I had to remember not to take it out on him. After all, it wasn't _his _fault my mom decided to go psycho and change my whole plans for the year, was it?

Before he could leave, I yelled out " We're not moving. I thought that I was leaving to another state. But now she told me that we aren't. We have to stay here."

He turned around again. He looked confused.

" You're not moving? Isn't that usually something that someone would be happy about?"

I laughed bitterly, " You're right, Troy. Living in a town where everyone bullies you, where you have no friends, and you're considered a freak is exactly where I want to live."

He became uncomfortable again and shifted from foot to foot.

"Sorry." I said again. But this time I meant it.

"I don't mean to bring that up again. I'm just... mad."

He nodded his head at me and scrutinized me with those impossibly blue eyes that immediately made me uncomfortable and I turned away from his gaze and fixed my eyes on the trees.

After a long while, he said to me, " Well, _I'm_ glad you're not moving." he finished with a quiet tone. And with that he turned around and walked back to his house.

My mouth dropped open. What did he just say? Did Troy Bolton just say that to ME? I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Another rush of anger replaced my confusion. What exactly did that mean? Did he consider us friends now? Acquaintances? What right did he have to make me more confused? He had NO right. That's what.

And with a swift move, I picked up another handful of gravel up and continued to throw the rocks at a tree trunk, watching the rocks scatter throughout the park as I stood under the yellow lamplight.

**Well there you have it. Gabi's not moving. And she's mad! She was looking forward to starting a new life but now she's mad because she knows that everyone will continue their stereotype about her being a fat geek. See what happens next chapter! School will be starting in a few days!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay! So this is going to be Gabi's first day of Senior year at East High! Troy and her "friendship" (Well I guess you could call it that, but they're not quite there) will be put to the test. Will he treat her the same way or will he surprise her?**

Break Through

Chapter 7

I sighed shakily as I looked in the mirror and smoothed my blouse over my new skirt and flats. This was it. I was going back. And I was scared. Even though I had lost a lot of weight, I know that it wasn't going to change what other people still thought of me as. I was already down to a size twelve. I was still chunky but not the enormous person I once was. It was going to be the same crap as last year. I just knew it.

I took my time getting ready this morning. I was not eager at all. Most people would be totally psyched that they were seniors, but not me. Definitely not me. I ate my breakfast slowly, chewing each bite of my cereal with care. I even washed, dried, and put them away. As I looked around the house, I knew that I couldn't keep dawdling otherwise I was going to be late. So with a sigh, I grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. As I stepped out my front door, I looked over at the Bolton's and noticed Troy's car was gone. As embarrassing as it was, a small part of my mind hoped that Troy had really changed and in that event, might have asked to drive me to school. Or something along those lines. But then again, why would the coolest guy in school want to drive the school's biggest nerd around? I couldn't blame him.

I kept my mind busy as I walked to school and thought up a game plan. So far, I was thinking of getting through my classes quietly without drawing up unwanted attention by a certain... _group_, if you know what I mean. I made a note to self, remembering which hallways to avoid when I finally realized that I was in front of the school. With another sigh, I entered the school.

It was just as I remembered it. Loud, full of chaos, pandemonium and laughter. Unlike normal people who were usually talking to their friends and retelling their summer events, I stood against the wall, hoping to God that nobody would notice that I was there. I sighed in relief when I heard the bell rang. No confrontations there, but the day wasn't over yet. And I would be escaping with a miracle if I thought that I would go the whole day without any bullying.

Imagine my surprise and fear when I found out that I had most of my classes with Troy and his "buddies." But oddly enough, they didn't say anything. But it was probably because I rushed in before anyone could see me and sat in the back. But so far, everything was going good.

By lunch time, though, things went downhill. I had planned on dropping off my books before I enjoyed a quiet lunch by the terrace when I heard loud laughter and footsteps heading my way. Three guesses who. It was _them_. And I mean ALL of _them._

My heart accelerated as I realized who it was and stuck my head in my locker, pretending that I was looking for something and hoping that they would pass me by, thinking I was someone else.

" I know! And I told him that too, but he wouldn't listen!" It was unmistakably the sound of Chad Danforth's voice.

Everyone burst out laughing at this, like it was the funniest thing in the world.

" So what did you do this summer, Troy?" he asked.

"Oh you know, basketball camp, beach, nothing big. What about-"

But he had been cut off by Chad.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is, guys? It's Flabby!

I froze, my head still in my locker.

"Oh my gosh, did she _try _to lose weight." sneered one of the cheerleaders. After that, she burst into laughter. Her other robots did the same thing.

I felt a hand pull my shoulder back out of the locker and I looked into the eyes of Stacey Jones.

"Hmm. Long time, no see, Flabs!" Her nails dug into my arm. This was strangely familiar.

I pulled my shoulder back and shoved her hand off my arm. I wasn't going to let them do it again. I tried, I really did. They had advanced on me and eventually my back hit the locker. I was cornered. Troy was standing off to the side, looking nervous and glancing down the hall.

"Oooohh! New skirt Montez?" laughed one of the jocks. He tugged at my skirt and I slapped his hand away. By now, my breathing was coming out in fast breaths.

" Oh my god, look at her _hair_!" yelled one of the cheerleaders, like she was describing something disgusting. They tugged at my hair and pulled my headband off and threw it to the side. I covered my face with my eyes and tried as best as I could to shove their hands away.

"Guys, come on. Let's go. Seriously." Troy kept glancing around nervously. He wasn't joining in, but he wasn't exactly jumping to my defense either. He was just letting it all happen. And that to me, was just as bad.

"Naw. I'm not done talking to our friend Flabby here." teased Chad.

He put an arm roughly around my shoulders and dragged me to his side. He pressed his arm tight around my shoulders so that my neck hurt. I pushed against his body and tried to get away. Finally, he shoved me against another jock and from there I went from jock to jock, cheerleader to cheerleader while I desperately tried to get away. Every time I tried, someone caught my arm and started the awful game once again until they shoved me in front of Troy with so much force that I knocked into his body and landed on my butt. Roars of laughter filled the hall as I willed myself not to cry. I looked up at Troy and saw his eyes look at me with an expression of sorrow and helplessness. I stood up shakily and trembled.

"Aw man, this is gonna be good! What's Troy gonna do?" they laughed

When they didn't see Troy do anything, they became confused.

"Come on, man! Do something! Push her over here, kick her, do something!"

He continued to look at them. I took this brief distraction to escape. I started running down the hall away from them. I could see the corner come into view when someone caught the back of my sweater and slammed me against the wall. I was starting to get dizzy and had to shake my head a little bit when I realized that I was letting it happen all over again. I couldn't do this again. With an amount of force that surprised even me, let alone them, I shoved Zeke's arm away so hard that he stumbled backward, his eyes wide open.

" Leave me alone!" My words rang out loud and clear.

There was a brief silence when everybody stared at me when they burst into laughter.

"Leave me alone!" mocked the cheerleaders.

When one of them made a move to take my sweater, I hissed violently, "Don't touch me!"

But this brought on another round of laughter which was only interrupted when Troy said

" Guys, seriously. Let's go. This is stupid."

With more jeers and pokes, I was about to give in when a loud voice rang throughout the crowd.

"What is going on here? You kids are not supposed to be in the hall! Get out! If I catch you in here again, you're all getting detention!" Mrs. Daniels shouted. Evidently, she missed out on the fact that I was cornered against the wall. With loud groans and 'aww man's' they dispersed and made their way down the hall. But not before shoving me at least one more time. I stomped across to my locker and grabbed my bag from off the floor and went into the girl's bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and sat down on the germ infested ground with my head in my hands. This day could _not_ get any worse.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I slammed my front door as I threw my bag down the hall, for once not caring how much noise I made. I made my way into the kitchen and slapped my keys down on the counter as I put my head in my hands and groaned. It was happening again. All over again and I had no idea what to do. Even though I had told myself I wasn't going to let it happen, I had come very close today to letting the old routine kick in, when I was shoved around without saying a word except for a few cries of pain. I went upstairs and looked in my mirror. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes flashed dangerously. I knew the only way to calm me down was to go for a run and let my anger get out that way, so I quickly threw on my running clothes and stepped outside.

I groaned inside my head when I saw Troy getting out of his car and look at me nervously. I rolled my eyes and knew that if I didn't start running soon I was going to start screaming like a maniac. I ignored his look, started running and thought the worse was over, when I felt someone running next to me. I was shocked. What did he care about what happened today?

I remained composed on the outside and continued ignoring him.

He cleared his throat and said, "Look, about today-" he began. But I cut him off before he could continue.

"Forget about it. It doesn't matter." But the tone in my voice made it clear to him that it _did _matter. At least to me. And that I wasn't going to forget about it.

"I didn't- It's just that- I would have said something if-"

" It's not like I expected you to defend me just because you almost drowned me this summer." I snapped. I lengthened my stride and sped up. But annoyingly enough, he did the same and he wasn't breaking a sweat.

"It's not like that! Would you- would you stop! I'm trying to tell you something but you're distracting me with your running!"

"Oh IM sorry!" I said sarcastically, "I didn't know YOU wanted to talk to me! My mistake!" I made a move to keep running but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back so I was facing him. I made a move to sidestep him and keep running but almost as if he was reading my mind, he said,

"I'll only pull you back again."

With a huff, I crossed my arms and looked up at him defiantly.

"What Bolton?" I asked sharply. "Bullying me wasn't enough today? Here to tell me something else?" I jabbed at him.

" I wasn't bullying you! I even told them to stop! You heard me!"

"No, all I heard was you saying a few WEAK words that made no difference in the incident and continue watching from the sidelines! That was NOT defending! You let it happen! It's just as bad!"

"No it isn't! You don't understand! You- You don't know how people see me at that school!" he yelled with frustration in his voice.

"Oh I get it now. It's all about your "image." Can't be seen defending a nerd, can you?"

His eyes darkened and I watched as they flashed dangerously. Just like they used to when he was the one bullying me. I stepped back, afraid he was going to continue his ways.

Something in my face must have gave away the fact that I was afraid of him and the step back just made it worse.

"What? You think I'm going to hurt you?" he said mockingly

The fire rose in my chest again as I said, "Well, it wouldn't be a first, would it?" I snapped.

"Look Bolton, I'm not asking for you to defend me. I'm not even expecting it. I can take care of myself! And I don't need _you _to apologize for your behavior or much less, your friends! I'm fine on my own! I always have been!"

"Oh yeah! I could see that! Because cowering away in fright is the first act of bravery and independence!" he jeered.

" I don't need your help!"

" I never said I was going to help you!"

" Then why are you talking to me?" I asked, half exasperated and half yelling.

" Here! It's your headband! You left it on the ground. I was just trying to be a _nice _and give it back to you!" He thrust it in my hand.

"I don't need _you_ to be nice!" I shot back.

" Hey! Calm down! Don't take your anger out on me! It's not my fault you got your ass kicked!"

" I never said it was! And I did NOT get my ass kicked!"

He snorted in disbelief. "Sure you didn't! Why can't you just be a normal person and say 'thank you?'"

I scoffed. " Thank you? For what? Just because you did one random act of kindness doesn't mean you're a good person! You're the same! You dumb jocks are all the same! You do one nice thing and expect everyone to bow down at your feet like your some kind of giving god!"

His blue eyes darkened another shade. "You don't know anything, Montez." he muttered dangerously

"I know _enough_, Troy!" And with scream of frustration and anger, I stomped back to my house and slammed the front door once again, ran upstairs, and buried my face in my pillow and screamed as loud as I could. That little "run" had just made me even more irritated and angry than I had been today.

But even though I was angry enough to murder someone, I knew something had changed. The Gabi from a year ago wouldn't have tried to stand up to those bullies in school. The Gabi from a year ago wouldn't have screamed at Troy Bolton the way she had today. The Gabi from a year ago had changed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I slumped in my seat as I listened to the English teacher, Mrs. Ryan, drone on about some project that we were going to do in class. Instead of listening intently, I was glaring at the back of the chestnut brown haired boy. I still felt like killing him. My mind was on other things when a few words cut across my thoughts.

"And I have the partner list all ready for you. When I call your names, one of you get up from your seats and find your partner."

Partners? We're going to have partners for this project? Oh great.

" Jason Cross and Kelsi Neilson, Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor, Aurora Adams and Joe Campbell, Chad Danforth and Taylor Mckessie, Dean Ericson and Sam Donahue, Troy Bolton and-"

I rolled my eyes as I saw the girls look up expectantly, primping their hair, and with hope shining in their eyes. Obviously they were hoping to pair up with Troy. What freaks.

" Gabriella Montez, Austin Stevenson and Claire Sanchez-"

I drowned out the rest. I was so in shock. The girls' eyes were on me. And let me tell you, if looks could kill, I would be dead already. How could I, Gabriella Montez, be paired up with jerky, mean, bully Troy Bolton?

"Ok that's it. Go find seats with your partners while I hand out the worksheets and explain what you're going to be doing."

I looked up at Troy and noticed that he didn't move from his seat. Obviously I was going to have to be the one to move. Of course I was. What. A. Jerk.

I groaned, picked up my bag, and made my way to the desk next to his. I threw the bag down by my desk and dropped in my seat, arms crossed, eyes staring forward defiantly. I think he was doing the same, I don't know. Mrs. Ryan passed out the project sheets to everyone.

"Okay, now read silently and then after that, you can talk to your partner and choose which option you want to do."

I looked down at the page and started reading.

**Choose one of the following authors shown below and write a 5 page biography, Read one of their books and write a 2 page essay about what influenced them to write their novel, and make a poster with a few facts that you learned. Include pictures.**

**- Mark Twain**

**- Jane Austen**

**- Robert Louis Stevenson**

**- Edgar Allen Poe**

I gaped. There was more to read but I couldn't continue. That was a lot to do! And the whole project idea seemed stupid to me. Who cared about the author's lives?

I heard a scoff beside me and knew that Troy was thinking the same thing. I waited a while. More people were starting to converse with their partners about the project and which author they wanted to choose. But I didn't move. I wasn't going to talk to Troy first. He was the one that started everything. Finally he broke the silence.

"What do you wanna do?" he asked gruffly.

I continued staring stubbornly straight ahead.

"Gabriella. Come on. We have to get this done."

When he noticed that I wasn't going to talk to him, he said " Fine. We're doing Edgar Allen Poe."

That got me talking. " What?" I whipped my head around and looked at him.

"We're NOT doing him! His writing is creepy and weird! We're doing Jane Austen!"

"No! Jane Austen writes dumb girly books!"

"She does not! They're wonderful!"

"I'm not doing it."

"Fine. I'll do it myself."

"Fine."

"Fine."

After another silence, he spoke again.

" Look, we gotta get this done. This is counting for both of our grades. We gotta agree to-"

"Like you care about grades, Bolton!"

" Maybe I do!" he shot back.

"Please! I-"

Before I could continue, Mrs. Ryan came up to our desk and said,

" I hope you two are talking about your project." she raised her eyebrows and walked away.

" Look, as much as you and I both don't like this, we're going to have to get this done, whether we like it or not. And we have to find time to get it done. Who's house do you wanna do it at?"

"Why do we have to do it at our houses? Why not the library?" I shot back

"Because the school closes at 5:30. My basketball practice ends at 5:20. We'll have no time to work on it." He snapped back.

"Oh, I'm sorry! If this interferes with basketball-"

"Montez..." he warned

I sighed. "Fine. My house. Come after your dumb practice or whatever." I huffed as the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and went out the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

AT around 6:00, I heard the doorbell rang. I looked in the mirror nervously. Not that I like him or anything. It's just that I've never had a boy come over to my house before so it was nerve racking for me.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. The lamplight from outside shone on him which, somehow, made his impossibly blue cerulean eyes twinkle even more. He shuffled from foot to foot and looked up at me. He was nervous too. For some reason, I don't know why.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hi."

I opened the door for him and he followed me inside. I led him to the kitchen table where I already had my books. We both sat down and it was a while before I realized that in order to do this project, we needed some library books. With a groan, I put my head down on the table and banged it repeatedly.

"Gabriella?" he questioned. Probably questioning my sanity. I wouldn't blame him.

"Troy?" My voice was muffled, due to the fact that it was pressed against the kitchen table.

"Yeah?"

"We forgot to get library books for the project."

I heard _him_ groan this time.

"So what do we do now?"

"I have no idea. But today is practically useless."

We remained in silence once again until I heard my stomach growl.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" I was surprised that I had asked that and evidently, so was he.

Recovering from shock he said, "Uh... sure. What're we having?"

I was even more shocked that he agreed to stay.

"Hmmm... don't know. Let me look."

I got up from my chair and started to look through the pantry.

"Okay, we have... macaroni and cheese, peanut butter and jelly, spaghetti... and... that's it. I need to go to the store this week."

He laughed, "Peanut butter and jelly."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "I was only joking. That's not exactly a dinner dish."

"It is to me. I make it all the time. I'm the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich maker in the world." he playfully bragged.

I laughed and threw him the bag of bread. "Prove it." I said.

As I got up to get the peanut butter and the jelly, he asked me, "When does your mom get home?"

" Oh, I don't know. Sometimes 12:00. Maybe 1:00. Whenever she feels like it." I shrugged. I tried to make it no big deal, but I know he saw through that.

"Wow. That's late. Doesn't it ever get lonely?"

"Yeah. All the time." And even I was surprised to hear the sad tone in my voice and I know he heard it too.

Something that surprised me even more was that he put his hand on my shoulder. And truth be told, it felt nice to have someone comforting you. Even if he was the most annoying boy in school. No one had comforted me in a long time. And I missed it.

I gave him a grateful smile and continued to get the items. Once I settled them down, he made an effort to change the subject.

"So, met anyone new yet?"

"No. I haven't talked to anyone really."

"Oh." And I could tell that he had nothing to say to that. As he finished up with the sandwiches, and I set the table, we both sat down to eat. And as crazy as this might sound, they _were_ the best peanut butter sandwiches I've ever tasted. There was just something about them...

He saw my surprise and he laughed, "Told you."

I laughed too. Once you get past the fact that he was once my bully, he was actually a cool guy to talk to. He made me laugh countless times. He was a comfortable person to talk to. And I liked it.

Eventually though, our conversation strayed to more serious subjects. During one brief silence, he told me,

" You know, I'm sorry about all the crap that happened last year. And today. I was an ass- and I don't know how to make it up to you.

I smiled softly at him. "You don't have to make it up to me, Troy. I know you're sorry. I already forgave you."

"Yeah, but that just makes me feel worse about it."

"It's ok. Really." I gave him a reassuring smile.

But he continued to look troubled.

He took a brief glance at his watch and then jumped up.

"Aww man! I'm sorry! I gotta go! My mom will probably be wondering where I am!"

"No, it's fine."

I walked him to the door and held it open for him.

"Thanks Gabriella. For everything."

I smiled. "No problem."

And with that, he disappeared down the walk.

My cheeks started hurting and I was wondering why. But when I looked in the mirror, I found out that it was because I was still smiling.

**Wow! Gabi's just had her first screaming match with Troy Bolton! Hope you liked that intense scene between the both of them. Just note that Gabi has grown more independent and has tried to stand up for herself. It's a change in her character. It's more like how she used to be before her dad died.**

**Oh and I decided that I wasn't going to make Gabi the weight she wanted to be at yet because realistically, she wouldn't get rid of all her excess body fat in a mere two months.**

**Also because I want Troy to like her for who she is. Not just because she's thin and pretty.**

**Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews! :) Here's Chapter 8 as promised!**

Break Through

Chapter 8

ON my way to school the next day, I realized, with a groan, that I forgot to tell Troy to meet me in the library during lunch so we could continue with our project. And, it was going to be a problem. I didn't want to go near Troy if that meant his "friends" would be there too. I was afraid, no matter how brave I had been the last few days. The whole way to school, I thought up of a game plan to tell Troy discreetly in home room without catching the attention of _them._

'Ok. I'm just going to pass by Troy's desk, whisper the instructions, and continue walking to my seat.' I told myself

I didn't think it was going to be that hard. His desk was on the way to my desk anyways.

But when I finally arrived to school, I still wasn't ready. As I entered the doors, I was freaking out even more when the bell rang. I would have no time to calm down. I repeated my actions inside my head and gulped when home room came into view. With another groan, I saw _them_ gathered around his desk. Of course they would. How could I be so stupid? He was the most popular guy in school. Of course everyone would be crowded around his desk. I was just going to have to wait till class ended and hope that he would take his time getting out of his class so that I could tell him.

I couldn't concentrate throughout the whole lesson because I was still extremely nervous about what I was about to do. Not nervous about Troy, nervous about the comments and sneers and maybe abuse, that I would get from _them_. I jumped again when I heard the bell ring and knew it was time. This was it. I watched as the class packed up and left, along with_ them_. And thank God that he was still packing up. We were the last two in the classroom. I shoved my books into my bag and rushed up to catch him, my heart pounding through the entire process.

"Troy. Troy!" I said.

He turned around and sent an easy smile in my direction.

" Hey! What's up?"

" Um... we should meet in the library during lunch. You know, so we can get our project done later."

"Alright. Cool. See you later."

Wow... that was easier than I thought. As I was walking down the hall to my next class, a hand reached out and slammed me against the wall.

"WHAT do you think you were doing?" a nasally voice said.

This could only mean one thing. Stacey. Jones. And her cronies.

With one swift move, I ripped her hand off my shoulder (I probably still had a bruise there from yesterday) and backed off the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said coldly.

"Talking to 'The Troy Bolton?'"

"Nothing. I just had to talk to him about a project. What's it to _you_?"

"Let's get one thing straight. He will never like a fat geek like you. _Ever_." she emphasized.

" I never said he would. And if you took your nose out of the air for one second, then you would realize that I'm not interested in him. So back _off._" I hissed.

She stepped back in shock. And I knew why. I had never talked to her like that.

And with that, I sauntered down the hallway.

HSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSM

I started browsing through the book titles and trying to find biographies on Jane Austen when I sensed someone behind me. I froze thinking that it was one of _them_. But then immediately whipped around again when I heard his laughter.

"Troy Bolton!" I snapped. "You scared me!"

He continued laughing. I don't get why, though. It wasn't that funny.

"You should have seen your face!"

He stopped when I gave him a glare.

"Sorry." he became solemn.

"So, what are we doing?"

" What do you think we're doing, Troy? I already told you. Looking for biographies on Jane Austen."

"Oh. Alright then. No need to get snappy." I rolled my eyes.

We spent the next few minutes in silence. Once we had gotten a good stack of books, I turned to leave towards the library table. But with me, nothing comes easy. Under all those weight of books, I staggered and tripped. Books went flying out of my hands and I landed right on top of them. With all the commotion, many people sent glares in my direction.

Well of course, Troy couldn't stop laughing. I don't see what was so funny though. There was nothing funny about landing on a stack of _hard_ books. I rolled over on my back and glared at him.

"Shut up Troy."

"Im-Sorry!" he said between laughs. "I-couldn't-help it!"

Well thanks to Troy and all the noise he was making with his laughing and my little accident, the librarian strode over to where we were.

"Out! Out! No disturbing my library! Get out! Both of you!" she said in a loud whisper.

"Sorry Ms. Stanley." we both said.

With another glare, she headed back to her desk. Meanwhile I was _still _on the floor.

Troy smiled down at me and his blue eyes twinkled. I glared back. After all, it _was_ his fault that we got kicked out of the library. He reached a hand out and I took it, ignoring the spark that went through my body when he touched me. After he helped me up, he helped me gather up all the books that I had dropped and headed out the door.

He burst out laughing the minute we got out.

"It's not funny, Troy! We just got kicked out of the library! And it was _all _your fault!"

" _My_ fault? Montez, _you_ were the one who made all that noise and dropped all those books!"

" Yes but if it wasn't for your laughing, _Bolton_, we might still be in there!"

"Well sorry! Like I said before! You should've seen your face!"

I glared and started walking down the hall. He caught up with me.

"Okay, Im sorry. I'll stop." I continued ignoring him.

"Gabrielllaaaaaa..." he stretched out my name. "You know I'm sorry. Come on, you can't stay mad at me!"

I took one look at his face. He had on a wide smile and a teasing glint in his eyes. I tried to maintain my glare but I couldn't help it. He made me smile.

"Aha! I told you, you couldn't stay mad at me!"

" You suck, Bolton." I said.

He responded with one more smile before the bell rang.

" Oh shoot! I gotta go! I'll meet you at your house at 6:00, Alright?"

I nodded my head and smiled. I watched him as he disappeared down the hall.

HSMHSMHSMHSMSHM

YOU'LL never believe what happened the next day. I was just innocently sitting at my lunch table, alone as usual when I heard someone ask,

" Can we sit here?" I looked up in shock and surprise.

It was a pretty African American girl with curly black hair and dressed in smart clothing. Alongside her was a small girl, even smaller than me, in glasses with blue eyes, light brown hair, wearing a hat.

I continued staring at them like an idiot when I realized that they must have been talking to me. I nodded fast, so as not to let them think that I was mental or something.

"Great! My names Taylor. Taylor Mckessie. And this is Kelsi Neilson." She shook my hand vigorously. Taylor. That name had rung a bell. I had heard of her but I had never talked to her. Until now. But I had never seen Kelsi before.

"So, I've never seen you around before." Considering the fact that I was invisible last year, I wasn't surprised. "Are you new?"

"No. I was new last year. I came during the middle of the year."

"Really? Wow."

"Oh, and by the way, do you mind if two other people join us? They sit with us as well."

"No, it's not a problem."

After a few more minutes of conversation, I heard a high pitched voice talking fast, arguing with someone. I looked up and saw a pretty blonde girl decked in a pink glamorous outfit. Next to her was a similar looking boy with blonde hair and a sparkly hat. They looked related.

They sat down, obviously still arguing when Taylor interrupted them.

" Hey, Guys? This is our new friend, Gabriella Montez."

They stopped talking and looked around. I slumped farther in my seat. It was as if they were scrutinizing me or something. The blonde boy stuck out his hand towards me and said,

"Hey. I'm Ryan." I answered with a shy smile and nod.

The blonde girl, Sharpay, I think, scooted over next to me and shook my hand.

" Hi. _I'm_ Sharpay. Sharpay Evans.And this is my twin brother, Ryan."

" She _knows _Shar. I just told her."

She waved an unconcerned hand and said "Whatever. I haven't seen you around before."

And that conversation continued with a few interruptions from some. They seemed genuinely interested in me. And I liked it. I liked all of them. Even Sharpay, once you got past all the squealing, prissy behavior.

And so far, this week was going great. I was doing well in my classes, I continued working on my project with Troy (well, I tried. Sometimes we got distracted.), and I had new friends! It seemed like a different world. I was happy. I had friends. Real friends.

But don't think that the bullying stopped. The cheerleaders especially cornered me in the bathrooms or deserted stalls so they could continue to harass and degrade me. And the jocks (not including Troy, he was never around when I was bullied) found ways to shove me in the hallways or knock my shoulders. But don't think I just let it happen and that I stood there like a lump on a log. I lashed out. But sometimes, that wasn't enough.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

I was innocently walking down the hallway and waiting for Troy. He told me to wait for him after he was done getting books at his locker when I heard some voices by the water fountain. I leaned on the wall to listen, or eavesdrop you might say.

" No man! I'm not saying that you have to be friends with her! Just- stop all that bullying crap, okay? I'm tired of it. The whole thing is stupid!" It was Troy. Troy!

"What's up with you, dude? Usually you were the one who started all the bullying. Don't act like you've never done it! You've never had a problem with it until you started hanging out with Flabby!" It sounded like Chad Danforth.

"I know. But it's not right."

There was silence on the other end.

" So that's it? You're not gonna bully her ass cuz you feel sorry for her?"

"Shut up, dude. I never said I felt sorry for her! It's just... there's better things to do than bully her."

"Pssht! Whatever man!" I heard Chad's footsteps die away and Troy sigh. When I heard his footsteps come closer towards me, I pretended to act innocent and act like I hadn't heard a thing.

" Hey! Let's go!" he smiled at me, but it didn't touch his eyes. I knew something was bothering him.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

AS we were working in silence, I put my pencil down and looked at him.

"What's up?" I said

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently, but I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"I know something's wrong with you, Troy. What is it."

" Nothing. It's just- the guys are giving me crap about hanging out with you. That's all." He tried to make it no big deal.

I stared down at my book. After a while, I said,

"Well, you don't have to hang out with me. Just say that- that you don't-"

He cut me off and placed a hand on mine.

" I'm not going to lie to them and say that I don't want to hang with you. Because I do. A lot. And you don't deserve to be treated that way."

I looked up and smiled softly at him.

"Thanks Troy."

After a while, I got up and said,

" I'm thirsty. I'm going to get some water. Want some."

"Nah. I'm good."

I went to the fridge and got a bottle of water and set it down on the table. After I had set it down, I reached for it but not before he grabbed it.

"Troy. Give me my water bottle."

"I don't think I want to." A mischievous glint danced around his eyes.

"Troy..." I warned.

I reached across the table and he held it out of my grasp. I leant on the table so that I was almost on top of it.

"Troy!"

"Okay, okay. Here." Before he gave it back to me, he squeezed the bottle so that some water squirted in my face.

I stood still for a while, shocked. But with a quick move, I snatched the water bottle and started squirting water all over him. We continued the game, sometimes snatching it back from the other, until it was all gone.

I laughed. "Thanks a lot Troy! Now I'm all soaked!"

"Well, you're not the only one, Ella! Look at me!" Both our faces, hair, and shirts were wet with water. It took me a while to catch the nickname.

"Ella?" I cocked my head.

"Well yeah, you can't honestly expect me to call you 'Gabriella' the whole time. It's too long. Unless.. You know, you don't wanna be called that..."

"No, it's fine. I like it." I sent him a genuine smile from across the table.

Ella. No one had ever called me that before. They called me Gabi and Gab even. But never Ella. And I did like it. I liked it a lot. Especially coming from him.

It got to be so that me and Troy spent every single evening after school together. Whether we worked on the project or not. We became closer as the days progressed. I couldn't help it, though. The boy made me laugh all the time. He understood me. And my afternoons no longer became lonely. Sure, I was still sad about me and my mother's relationship, but there was nothing I could do about it now.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

ON Friday night, after my evening run, I was in the backyard sitting on a tree branch and looking up at the moon and stars and thinking. Thinking about how different my life was from last year. I could feel the difference. I actually felt like going to school in the mornings. I was excited. Something that I had never been before.

The sound of my gate opening broke my train of thought. It was Troy. He strode over to where I was sitting and looked up.

"You do know you're in a tree at 8:00 at night on a Friday, right?"

"And you do know that you're being impossibly annoying at 8:00 at night on a Friday, right?"

I mocked.

"Touchè." he said with a smirk.

He climbed the tree and sat on the branch next to me. We looked up at the stars together when I finally asked,

"Do you ever wonder why things happen?" I asked him

"What do you mean?"

" Like you and me for instance. How did we become friends? Why are we friends?"

I saw him struggle for words as he said, "Because we just...are. It's just- I don't know how to explain it. What brought this on, anyways?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering."

He nudged my shoulder and smiled.

" You're a good guy, Troy. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." He put his arm around my shoulders as we remained in silence once more.

After a while, he spoke up and said, "Got any dessert to eat?"

I rolled my eyes. "Only you would think to ask a question like that. Thanks for breaking the mood, Bolton."

"Hey, I'm a guy! We're always hungry."I laughed.

"Yeah I think I do. Come on, let's go."

He jumped down from the branch. I was going to choose a more graceful way of descending the tree. As I stood up to put my foot on the trunk, my branch snapped and started falling. I let out a scream as I went tumbling down with the branch. Scraping my hands in the process trying to find something, anything to grab on to. I slammed onto the hard ground so fast and hard that my stomach ached and it knocked the breath out of me.

"Ella!" I heard Troy scream.

I lay face down on the dirt for a second more. I couldn't move. My body ached.

I felt Troy's hands pull my shoulders up. I groaned. He tried to stand me up. As I lifted my feet, I tumbled down again, too much pain. It was then that I noticed that I had a long, sharp cut down my leg and a searing pain on my ankle. Blood ran down my leg. I think Troy noticed it the same time that I did because he let out a gasp.

" Aww man, Ella! Come on! Let's get you up!" He bent down and put his hands on my waist. He grabbed my arm and put it around his shoulder. He still kept one arm around my waist as he held onto my wrist that was around his shoulder. Once we got in the house, he lifted me up onto the counter and looked at the cut that was full of dirt and dried blood. I made a move to jump down from the counter so I could get a rag to clean it up. After all, I wasn't going to make him clean it for me! It was disgusting! He shouldn't have to do it. But as I was going to let myself down he kept his hands on my wrists and said,

"No, don't move. I got this."

I was in too much pain to argue with him, so I let him. He got a towel from the cupboard and wet it in the faucet. He came over to me, kneeled down, and started cleaning up the blood on my leg. I just watched him. As he touched my ankle, I yelled in pain. I think it was sprained. He thought so too.

"Oh no, I think it's sprained! Let me go get my mom. She's a doctor. I can-"

"No! Don't go!" I protested as I grabbed his hand to stop him from going. He looked at me, obviously conflicted when he said,

"Okay, I'll call her."

I nodded my head while we went in the other room to talk to his mom on his cell phone.

I kept thinking why I was always so much trouble. I was still lost in thought when Troy came in the room.

"She's coming. Hey- What's wrong? Is something else hurting?" his concerned blue eyes searched my body for anymore injuries when I finally said,

"I'm sorry to be so much trouble, Troy." I said in a small voice.

He took my hand.

"Don't say that. Don't ever say that. You weren't. Accidents happen. If anything, it's my fault. I think I put too much weight on that branch."

"No. It wasn't you. It's an old branch anyways."

"What's really wrong, Ella?" he searched my face.

"It's just-I- I'm always so much trouble to everyone. It seems like all I ever do is bring trouble. Everything bad happens to me and I'm sick of it!" Tears of frustration sparkled in my eyes.

"You _don't _bring trouble. Believe me. I'm telling the truth. Why would I be hanging out at your house, annoying you all the time if you were so much trouble?" he tried to make a joke out of it, but I wasn't in the mood.

I shrugged. He was going to say something else when I heard the front door open and Mrs. Bolton rushed in with a bag of equipment.

"Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! Gabriella, sweetheart! What happened?"

So I told her the story while she tottered around and checked my ankle. She tsked a few times and shook her head.

" Well, it's not a serious sprain. It's a Grade 1 which is a minimal swelling. Troy, get her some ice." As Troy got me the ice, she pressed it to my ankle and I jumped.

"I know, I know. It'll be over soon. She set aside the ice after a few minutes and grabbed a bandage. She wrapped it around my ankle and told me,

" Now, you need to rest your ankle. Don't walk on it if you can help it. You're going to have to keep it bandaged for about two days. So, for the rest of the weekend. And even after, you need to be careful. Also, your cut doesn't seem to be deep so just let that heal as usual. Understand?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mrs. Bolton. It means a lot to me."

" You're welcome sweetheart! I'm glad to help you! After you're better, come by the house anytime!"

"I will." I said.

"Okay, well I better get back. Troy, you have to be home by 11:00" She sent a stern glance at her son.

"Kay. Bye Mom."

After the door closed, I looked down at my feet.

"Ella, stop. I know what you're thinking. Seriously. I meant what I said."

I sent him a shy smile and nodded my head.

"So, I was thinking that we should do something more... mellow. Considering the turn of events that just occurred. How about... a movie?"

"Okay." I was about to jump off the counter when Troy said,

"Ella! You have a sprained ankle! Did you just not hear my mom? She said to keep off it for about two days!"

I looked at him puzzled. "Well, than how am I supposed to get to the couch?"

He just looked at me sternly for a second before putting one his arms underneath my knees and one around my back. He lifted me up, bridal style amid my loud shouts of protests.

"Troy! Really! You don't have to pick me up! I can get there on my own!"

"Nope. I'm not taking any chances." He looked at me stubbornly while I glared at him. His blue eyes turned stormy. They were such a deep blue that my breath hitched and I decided to give in.

"Fine." I grumbled. After that, he continued to carry me to the couch.

We spent the rest of the night joking and laughing about the stupid movie that we had been watching until he had to go. With another goodnight and a promise that he would see me tomorrow, he left. I smiled to myself again. Why was he always making me smile?

**Okay, so there are a few tender moments between the two. I don't know if you guys will like it or not. Personally, I don't think I did a good job on this chapter. Just let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Chapter 9! Now this is going to be quite dramatic, if I may say so!**

Break Through

Chapter 9

THE whole weekend, I spent the day with Troy, doing the usual weird, funny things that we were used to doing. Things just went naturally with him. I felt like I didn't have to pretend around him. But truth be told, I felt safe with him. Like nothing could hurt me.

I was still thinking about how sweet he was when I walked into school on Monday. I met Taylor and Sharpay by their lockers. I guess I still had a stupid smile on my face because Taylor raised her eyebrows.

"What's up, Gabi?"

" Oh nothing. Everything is perfect. Life is perfect." I giggled and spun around.

" Okay, girl. Spill. What's with you and Bolton?"

I feigned innocence. "What are you talking about?"

Sharpay put her hands on her hips and gave me a look.

" Oh come on! All you do is hang out with him or talk about how 'wonderful' he is!"

"No I don't! You guys-you're crazy! I hang out with you guys too!"

"Yeah, but not as much as him." pointed out Taylor.

"Guys! We're just friends! Why are you so suspicious?"

" Gabi, we know you like him. It's fairly obvious."

My mouth dropped. "No I don't!"

They continued staring at me with disbelief.

"Can we get off this subject?" I pleaded.

"Fine. But it's not the end of it." They promised.

I rolled my eyes and walked to my locker. Desperate to get out of this awkward conversation.

They followed me, chattering away on unimportant gossip when I felt someone poke my side. The first thing I saw was the electric blue eyes of Troy Bolton and the flash of his white teeth.

"Hey Ella! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Taylor and Sharpay exchanged a knowing look and smirked at me.

"Yeah. Sure."

I gave the girls a glare before following Troy, who was by now, five steps ahead of me.

"Troy! Slow down! Where you going?"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway towards a familiar door, off to the side and by the Science club.

We ran up the stairs as I glanced around. Countless plants surrounded the area and in the far right was a small wooden bench. I let go of Troy's hand and looked around. Everything was just as I remembered it.

" I know this place." I said in awe, as I drank in the beauty.

" I know. I saw you in here last year." he said nervously, as he scratched the back of his neck.

I glanced at him. " You did?" He must have thought I was mad.

"Yeah."

" I'm not mad, Troy." I told him.

Relief flooded his features as he said, "Oh! Good! I just thought that-you know, you would be and-"

I interrupted him as he babbled on and said, "Why did you show this to me if you knew I knew about it?"

He went slightly red. Troy Bolton blushing? I never heard of such a thing!

"Well, I just thought that it could be, you know, _our_ place. Like, whenever we want to get away from all that... chaos."

I smiled and said, "I'd like that."

We continued staring at each other until he cleared his throat and looked away.

" I think the bell is going to ring soon, so we should start heading to home room." he cocked his head toward the door. I nodded and looked around once more before heading down.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"SO, what did Bolton want to show you this morning, Gab?" Questioned Sharpay.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Just a... place." I didn't elaborate. I wasn't comfortable with them asking more questions.

" Would you mind giving me some details there, Gabi?" pestered Taylor.

"No." I snapped. "It's none of your business. And for the last time, there's nothing going on between me and Troy!"

But at that moment, Troy decided to enter the cafeteria and wink at me from across the room.

My cheeks turned red and I looked down at my lunch tray.

"Suuuurrreeee there isn't. And you didn't just blush right now." teased Sharpay.

I shook my head once again and avoided their answer.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

LATER that night in my room, after I had finished my homework I thought about what my dad had told me in his letter.

'_Once I'm gone, you need to continue what you've been doing before.' _

I walked across the room and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and willed my memory to remember. To remember how I used to dance. I remembered all the emotions I had felt. And slowly and carefully, my feet moved into the rhythm that I had created at eight years old.

I poured all the emotions I felt into the dance: anger, sadness, happiness.

With heavy breathing, my eyes snapped open and I looked at my flushed face in the mirror for a few minutes.

After a while, a victorious smile stretched across my face.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

THURSDAY after school while I was putting my books away, I hummed to myself happily, thinking about Troy. Suddenly, I heard the sound of many footsteps heading towards my locker. I peeked my head around my locker and looked around but didn't see anyone coming. I was suspicious but I continued sifting through my stuff when suddenly, a hand slammed my locker door closed. I whipped my head around and spotted them. My heart accelerated as I stared into the faces of _them_.

They were all glaring at me. I swallowed loudly but decided not to lose my cool. Slowly and carefully, I grabbed my backpack and got ready to leave but as I swung the bag around, ready to put it on my shoulders, a hand roughly snatched the bag from my hand and threw it away from them.

I glared at them and got ready to leave, Zeke blocked my way with his hand.

"Let me by." My voice trembled.

" You know, we don't like how you've been messing with Troy's mind. It's been really bugging us." sneered Chad.

"I'm not doing anything to you. Let me by." I repeated, struggling to keep my voice steady and strong.

" Not until we..._ show _you what happens when you make us mad. And we're _really _mad, Flabby."

"I already know what you can do when you're mad, Danforth." I spit

I shoved past him and grabbed my backpack ready to run out of there when someone yanked my hair towards them so hard, that I fell back and hit the lockers. It knocked the breath out of me and I slid down to the ground. That was definitely going to bruise.

They started closing in, like they always did. But I had vowed to myself that I wasn't going to give up. So with a burst of speed, I pushed past them again, forgetting my backpack. Just wanting to get as far away from them as possible.

Two strong arms grabbed my arms and stretched them behind my back so far that I yelled in pain.

"Let me go!" I said with tears in my eyes. They stretched it further and I yelled again.

With a swift kick to the shins by Stacey, I fell to the ground once again. By now, everything ached all around. I savagely wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked up. I had finally come up with the conclusion that there was no way out.

"Please... Please let me...go" I pleaded like I used to.

"I- I just want..." I didn't get to finish my sentence when one of the cheerleaders sent a kick to my face. And they were wearing _heels._ I felt the cut on my cheek and by this time, I was trembling.

"Pick her up, Joe." laughed Chad.

Joe pulled me up by my bruised arm and pulled my hair back so hard and far, that my neck bent back and I was looking up at the ceiling. My breath was coming out in short bursts and tears leaked out of my eyes.

" Now I-" Chad didn't finish his sentence.

A voice, the most beautiful voice in the universe to me, called out,

"Chad? What're you guys-?" he trailed off and peered into the circle. I knew he saw me when I heard him gasp and say,

"ELLA!"

"Troy!" I called out weakly. I tried to pick my head up but Joe pulled it back farther and harder so that by now part of my back was arched. Thinking back, I must have looked like a deranged acrobat. I shrieked in pain.

"Shut up!" he snarled.

"Let her go!" screamed Troy. And with one swift move, he ripped Joe's hands away from my hair and pulled me to him.

Fire danced in his eyes with such an intensity, that even though I had no reason to, it scared me. His blue eyes were stormy and hard. A darker blue than I had ever seen.

"Troy!" I called out again.

He pulled me behind him while Chad called out angrily,

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, dude? We had her!"

" DON'T TOUCH HER!" he yelled.

" What? It's not like it's anything new! We did all this stuff last year!" he retorted.

"NOT LIKE THIS!"

"What's wrong with you?" shouted Chad.

"You used to be in it with us and then this year, Flabby talks to you and-"

"IT'S GABRIELLA!" he bellowed.

"Whatever, and then she comes along and you're acting like-like an asshole! We're your friends!"

"NOT ANYMORE, CHAD! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE! I TOLD YOU!"

"What the hell's the matter with you, Bolton? Whatever! I don't have to listen to you!"

He made a move to grab me back when Troy's hand flew out and punched his jaw. That immediately started a fight and all I saw were two bodies rolling on the floor. I watched in horror. I felt helpless. I couldn't do anything about it and Troy was getting hurt. Because of me.

Meanwhile, everyone else was shocked, mouths open, staring at the two boys on the floor. Finally Chad pulled himself away, nose bleeding and all and said,

"We're done, Bolton! Forgot our friendship!"

Troy ignored him and looked at the rest. His voice came out in a dangerous whisper and said,

"If anyone, and I mean_ anyone _touches her, you're _dead!_"

Chad continued to shout threats and warnings as they shuffled away but I wasn't listening. I was breathing heavily and was still terrified after all that had happened.

After a while, Troy turned around and looked at me, leaning against the locker, clutching my side. I noticed that his lip was bleeding and that he was limping.

He strode over quietly and said, "I'm so _sorry_, Ella! If- if I had come earlier to look for you-" His eyes were full of sorrow.

More tears spilled down my cheeks as I listened to his anguish. Here he was feeling sorry for _me_ when he was the one hurt and _I _had been the one to cause it.

"Don't- Don't cry. I'm sorry-"

He pulled me into a hug and let me cry quietly. We both stood there, in the eerie glow of the dim school lights and held each other. And as I cried, I thought about nothing but him.

**Okay well... I think that was a little too dramatic... not my best chapter. Let me know what you think... :(**

**Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woohoo! I got up to 100 reviews! Thanks for all the support! :) You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Break Through

Chapter 10

I don't know how long we stood there hugging each other, but when the light started to dim outside, I knew we should be getting home. I pulled away from him and looked up. His lip was swollen and bleeding and it looked like he had many bruises all over his arms. I touched his bleeding lip and said,

"You got hurt... because of _me-_" My voice broke on the last word.

"Ella, stop! If anything, it's my fault. I feel horrible! If I had just gotten there before, maybe-"

I shook my head and looked away from him. He grabbed my shoulders and shook them a little bit.

"It's not your fault. Ok?" he continued scrutinizing my face when he saw the cut on my left cheek.

"Who did it?"

It took me a while to figure out what he was talking about when I saw him looking at my cheek and realization dawned on me. I turned my cheek away from him and stepped back a little.

"It's nothing."

" Tell me." he repeated firmly.

" Troy! Stop! Leave it alone! It's just a small cut! It's not a big deal!" I raised my voice a little and so did he.

"So when is it going to be a big deal? When you're bleeding to death on the street?"

" I think you're exaggerating a little!" I snapped.

" If you let them hurt you and pass everything off as okay then that _is_ what's going to end up happening! Who did it?" he was yelling by now.

" It's not up to you to protect me, Troy!"

" I never said it was!"

" Then drop it!" I shouted.

"Fine. Whatever. Get your ass killed. I don't care." And with that, he strode down the hall and out of sight.

"Troy!" I shouted. But it was useless. He was gone and there was no one left.

In one day, I had managed to get beat up and get in a fight with one of my friends. Great. Can't wait for tomorrow.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

NEXT day, I went about my morning sluggishly, doing everything slow. I was depressed. It seemed like everything in my life was going wrong again and I could not afford to go down that rode again.

A third of the way to school, I felt a presence behind me. I didn't look back but started walking a little faster. When I heard the car accelerate a little bit I started running. My heart pounded on my chest. Who was following me? And why? I was on the verge of calling 9-1-1 when I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"Ella!" That could only mean one person. I whipped my head around and glared at the blue eyed boy in the car. With a toss of my hair, I continued walking without a glance back.

"Ella, wait!"

The car slowed down next to me but I crossed my arms and stared straight ahead.

"Let me give you a ride." he offered. When he knew that I wasn't going to talk to him, he tried again.

"I'm sorry."

Walk, walk, walk.

"Come on! Let me at least explain!"

But this time when I didn't answer, I heard the car stop and the door slam.

I knew I was being stupid. Childish even, but he really hurt me last night and I wasn't going to give in so easy. When I heard his footsteps behind me I started running, knowing it was only a matter of time before he caught me. But that didn't mean that I couldn't prolong it.

I heard him start to run as well, but just as I started to speed up, I felt a hand grab my elbow and pull me back. I shoved his hand away and spat out,

"What Bolton?"

"I'm sorry! I know I was a jerk yesterday but it's just that I got mad and-"

" I called you! I called your name and practically begged for you to come back and you just ignored me! So forgive me for being angry!"

" I know, Ella! I know! It's just, I don't like to see you hurt! It's horrible-"

I cut across him again.

"That didn't use to bother you when you were the one bullying me!"

I knew I had said the wrong thing when his eyes darkened and they became narrowed.

"Why do you always have to bring that up? You know I said sorry and I've apologized so many times! Why can't you just accept the fact that I've changed? I don't know what else to do! I thought that you forgave me for that!"

I instantly regretted my words.

"Troy, I know. I know, I'm sorry. It's just, it was a hard time in my life and it's hard to forget. I know you're sorry and I know you've changed." I mumbled.

His eyes lightened almost immediately.

"So can you forgive me?"

I sighed heavily.

"Yeah."

A smile stretched across his face and he said, "Cool! Now let me give you a ride. It's the least I can do."

He opened the door for me. While he went around the other way to his seat, I gazed at my surroundings. It was a nice car, but not overly expensive. Just right.

When he got in, I said,

"Your car-It's nice."

"Thanks. Grandparents got it for me."

On the way there, we picked up on where our friendship left off. It was as if we were never in a fight. We chatted on and on about things until we arrived at the school.

As I got out of the car, I noticed people staring at us and it was then that I realized why. Geeky Gabriella Montez had just gotten out of the car with basketball star, Troy Bolton. I became uncomfortable when they wouldn't stop staring. I looked over at Troy and noticed that he looked unconcerned. He must be used to it by now.

Even Sharpay and Taylor's eyes widened slightly when they saw us walk in together.

"Hey guys." I said easily.

"I don't think you've officially met Troy before. Troy this is Taylor and this is Sharpay."

Troy nodded and flashed them a smile that I knew even dazzled them, and they didn't even like him like that.

"U-um, hi?"

"Gabi? Wanna talk to us over here?" Sharpay looked at me. When I was about to protest, she glared at me.

With a sigh, I looked at Troy and said, "I'll be just a minute."

He nodded and glanced around with his hands in his pockets.

"What happened Gabi?"

"What do you mean?"

" Last night you called us crying last night talking about some big fight that you and Troy had and now all of a sudden he's driving you to school?" questioned Taylor.

"Oh. Well, I don't know. He just apologized and... yeah."

"That's it?"

" Yup."

"Ya sure?"

"Scout's honor." I held up two fingers.

They continued staring at me, obviously not believing my answer.

"Okay then..."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

LATER that Friday, me and Troy were just finishing up our Jane Austen project when I heard the front door open. I froze, wondering who on earth it could be. It couldn't be my mom. She usually came home about 2:00 on Fridays.

Imagine my surprise when I saw her walk in the kitchen with a few grocery bags. She looked up when she saw Troy.

"Oh... hi Troy. How are you?"

"I'm good Ms. Montez. And you?"

"Fine..." She gave me a hard glance before putting away the groceries.

Troy, obviously noting the tension between my mother and I, finished up quickly and said,

" I gotta go. Talk to you later, Ella. Nice seeing you Ms. Montez." And with that he left.

The silence in the room was deafening. Finally my mother spoke.

" Gabi." When I didn't answer she said more firmly,

"Gabriella Montez. You know you're not supposed to bring people over to the house without my permission. _Especially_ boys."

I looked at her in disbelief and said,

"Ask your permission? Mami, you're never home. How could I possible find the time to ask you? Besides you know Troy. You think he's a "sweet" boy. You said so yourself."

" Regardless, you don't bring boys into the house." she repeated.

"What is up with you, Mom? Besides the usual?" I jabbed.

" It was _just _Troy. We're friends. Nothing more, nothing less. We weren't doing anything."

" I don't feel comfortable knowing the fact that you're in a room alone with a boy." She said quietly.

" Come on, Mom! You don't seriously think I'd be getting it on with a boy in the middle of the kitchen floor, do you? This whole conversation doesn't even make sense! You're just starting stuff now!"

With that, I turned around to head upstairs when I heard her yell,

" Gabriella! Gabriella Montez!"

HSMHSMHSMHSM

NEXT morning, after my jog, I found out that I was down another dress size. Yes, ladies and gentleman, Gabriella Montez is now a size 10. I did a little jig around my room until I got tired.

And for the one-thousandth time, my eyes fell on the songbook. A pencil was poking out from the inside. With a sigh, I opened it and stared down at the words that I had written. I had done the easy part. The hard part was actually singing it. With a deep breath, I opened my mouth.

** You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms**

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
I miss you****

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
I miss you

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
I miss you 

I willed myself not to cry after I sang the song and I succeeded.

"I miss you, Papi." I whispered.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

I laid on my back on the roof, staring up at the moon. A melancholy feeling washed over me. I kept thinking how different it would be if my father was still alive. How much happier and carefree I would've been. A scuffling sound by my balcony broke me from my thoughts.

"You know, I find you in the strangest places at night." joked Troy, as he hoisted himself up the roof.

He looked at me for a while before laying down next to me.

"What's up?" he said, while he looked up at the sky next to me.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"Well that's never a good thing!" I didn't laugh nor did I answer.

He looked at me worriedly and said, "Ella, I know something's wrong. Spill."

"I'm just thinking about my mom. My dad-" My voice broke.

He took my hand before saying,

" You really miss him, don't you?" he asked softly.

" A lot. I think about him all the time." I guess he didn't have anything to say, or maybe he didn't feel the need to say anything. Maybe he knew just being there with me was enough. Regardless, he squeezed my hand as we looked up at the stars again.

After about 30 minutes, he broke the silence again.

"And your mom?"

"She doesn't understand. About anything. After you left on Friday, she yelled at me for 'having boys in the house without permission.' I don't even know where that came from. She's always liked you. Part of the problem was that we had a fight early in the summer about... about my dad. We haven't talked. It's been...four months." I finished in a broken whisper.

He squeezed my hand again before saying, "I know you hurt, Ella. I know."

I found myself getting lost in his crystal blue eyes. Shock went through my body when I realized that his face was getting closer and that his eyes flicked to my lips. My breathing became shallow as I looked up at his eyes again.

I sat up once I realized what we were about to do and panic flooded through me. Flustered and breathing heavy I said,

"Well, I- I gotta go to bed. I'm... you know, tired. Long day." I finished lamely.

"Yeah. Ok." His eyes looked conflicted as I glanced up at him.

I jumped down from the roof onto my balcony and headed towards my door.

"Well, I'll- I'll talk to you... soon." I said looking back at him.

In my haste to get towards the door, I tripped a little before putting my hand on the door knob.

I saw confusion etched in his eyes as he nodded at me.

I closed the door fast and threw myself back down on the bed. My eyes were wide as I stared up at the ceiling.

...

_I _almost kissed Troy Bolton. _Troy Bolton _almost kissed _me! _Flabby Gabi!

Even then, I didn't completely know why I had pulled away. Maybe it was because I panicked, maybe it was because I couldn't fathom the idea that Troy Bolton wanted to kiss me, or maybe it was because I was scared. Scared of getting close to someone. After all, anyone that I had ever become close to always left. My dad, my mom... Well not in the physical sense, for my mom at least. More of an emotional. And I couldn't bear the thought of anymore pain being inflicted on me. Because I knew that if I let it happen again and I was left, I would be torn to pieces.

**Okay! Even more drama! Tell me if you liked this. I love you guys so much that I stayed up till 2:00 in the morning to type this up! So you better appreciate it! Jk! :) Let me know what you think about the "almost Troyella kiss." Was it too rushed?**

**Oh and also, the song that I used for Gabi was "I miss you" by Miley Cyrus. I hope you imagined the song with Gabriella's voice though, because it's more... emotional. Okay, I'm gonna stop talking now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! :)**

**A couple of you asked how long the story is going to be, and my answer is however long it takes to finish the events I've planned for the story, so I'm not exactly sure. But it won't be too long.**

**Oh and Gabi's weight goal is to get to a size six. I made it that weight because Gabi was really petite for her age before her dad died. So, that's really how her body is supposed to be. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Break Through

Chapter 11

THE rest of the week, I tried my best as possible to avoid Troy. I didn't want another awkward confrontation with him. I took jogs when I knew he was home. I ignored his phone calls. I avoided his gaze. I did everything I could to distance myself from him. But somehow, it was much harder than I thought it would be. At times, I found myself wanting to just run next door and hug him, but I couldn't. I couldn't let that happen.

As a consequence, I spent a very lonely weekend. If I wasn't jogging or writing new songs in my songbook, I was literally staring at the wall. Waiting for something exciting to come along.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

ONCE Monday came, I guess I was so down from not talking to Troy, that even Sharpay and Taylor noticed.

" What's up, Gabs?"

"Nothing." I muttered, looking down at my shoes.

No way was I telling them about my "almost kiss" with Troy. Knowing them, they would tease me endlessly about it.

I heard the doors open and as I glanced towards them, my heart accelerated. It was him. And he had seen me.

"Um, I'm going to get some stuff from my locker. Catch you guys later." I spoke rapidly.

I caught Sharpay sending raised eyebrows towards Taylor, before I fast walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

But what they didn't know was that I had no intention of going to my locker. I just wanted to get away from that area as fast and as far away as possible. I didn't even care if I was late to home room. I just had to get out of there. And yet, even as I tried to avoid Troy, I knew it was useless. I was going to have to talk to him at some point.

I thought that I had got away with it until I heard fast paced footsteps behind me. I sped up, dodging students. If I could only get to the girl's restroom... ten steps away... five steps... almost there...

I let out a gasp as I felt someone yank my arm back so hard, that I smacked into the chest of Troy Bolton. I gulped when I saw his crystal blue eyes smolder. He had caught one of my hands, our chests were touching and our lips were inches away from each other. The exact place I didn't want to be.

"I know you've been avoiding me. And I wanna know why." he muttered.

"I-I wasn't! I was just...busy this week is all." I finished lamely.

He held my gaze for a while before saying,

"You and I both know that you're lying. You avoided me all week. What's up?" he asked softly.

"It's just... I had a lot on my mind. Sorry." I lied. I think he saw through it, too. Maybe he didn't want to push me or maybe he knew exactly why I had avoided him but didn't want to comment on it. Either way, he let it go.

He nodded his head. "Okay. But if there's ever anything you wanna talk about, I'm here."

"Kay." It was only when the bell rung that I noticed our position. I jumped back and blushed. I think he did too, because there was a faint shade of pink on his cheeks as he nervously scratched his neck.

"We should-get to class." I said.

"Yeah." he quickly agreed.

As I was about to enter home room with Troy, I felt Taylor pull me back.

"Is everyone going to keep pulling me today? You know, there's other ways of communications!" I yelled with exasperation.

It was only then when I noticed Taylor and Sharpay jumping up with excitement.

"Ok, Gabi tell us what's up!" Clearly my outburst was ignored. I furrowed my brow at them before Sharpay spoke up,

"Oh come on! Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about! What was that little 'exchange' you and Bolton made in the hall?" she squealed.

"What are you talking about?" I lied as I kept blushing.

"Don't act dumb with us, Gab! _Something's_ going on!"

I shook my head sadly. "It's not like that." I mumbled as I turned to walk through the door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

AROUND 8:30 that night, I sat at the kitchen table with my homework in front of me while I looked out the window. The clouds were a dark grey and it was pouring heavily out there. I jumped when I heard the front door open.

My mom strode in and ran upstairs almost immediately. I looked puzzled. What had her all keyed up? I waited a few moments as I heard movement upstairs. Frenzied movement. Excited movement. I got up from my chair and curiously walked up the stairs. What was my mom up to?

As I peeked around her slightly open door, I saw her wearing a dressy outfit put together with high black pumps. Her room had an aura of overly dosed perfume and a pile of clothes had been laid out on the bed. She was fastening on an earring when it suddenly clicked. She was going out. On a DATE.

At that point, I snapped. I had kept quiet about other things, but this wasn't going to be one of them. I pulled open the door and looked at her in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly panicky.

She had on a shocked look. Like a five year old being caught taking cookies from a jar.

"Are you going out on a _date_?" I raised my voice a little.

My hands were trembling and a lock of hair got in my face. I pushed it behind my ear impatiently, still staring at her. After several minutes, she found her voice.

"Well... y-yes." she answered timidly.

"What about Dad?" I accused.

"What about him?" she snapped.

"He's your husband!"

"Gabriella! You act as if I'm cheating on him! I haven't been out in _years_. Why are you being so selfish?"

"But you can't just forget about him! You can't do that! We- we haven't even talked about this possibility! How could you do this to me? What would Dad think if he-"

"HE'S DEAD! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE THINKS, BECAUSE HE'S _DEAD_! GONE!" she bellowed.

My eyes filled with tears as I tore out of the room and down the stairs. I threw open the front door, not bothering to close it. I ran out in the pouring rain. By now I was sobbing so hard, I could hardly breathe. I caught a glimpse of Troy just emerging from his car carrying a bag of groceries. His mouth was open as he saw me running down the sidewalk.

I wasn't thinking where I was going. I just wanted to get away from here. From this stupid town. The only thing on my mind was my mom. How could she do this to me? A flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder filled the air as I slipped on a puddle and narrowly missed falling to the floor.

Through the wind and the rolling noise of the thunder, I heard someone cry out, "Ella!" behind me. It sounded a little far away, but I didn't stop. I needed to escape. I saw the park to the left of me and continued running.

"Ella! Ella! Wait!"

I was crying so hard that I could barely see where I was going. My clothes were soaked in a matter of minutes and my wet hair plastered around my face. Regardless, I kept going.

"Ella, stop!" I heard him a few steps behind me, and I _still _ridiculously sped up even _more. _It was a miracle I didn't fall.

Two strong arms encased my waist and picked me up. My feet were flailing in the air as I struggled to get loose.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! I NEED TO GET AWAY! STOP!" I screamed hysterically as loud sobs racked my body.

He had set me down, but as I turned around to keep running, he caught my wrists, dragging me to him. I became angry at him. For not letting me leave. For not letting me escape.

I struggled to get free from his iron grasp as I continued to scream like a maniac at the top of my lungs. With each pull he dragged me closer to him until I was in front of him, his hands still wrapped around my wrists.

In my struggle, I looked at his face. His t shirt was stuck to his chest and his hair was soaked, his brown hair plastered to his forehead. His blue eyes looked up at me scared, worried. But I felt none of those emotions. A surge of hatred and anger rose up in my chest. He had just took away my only means of escape. As he released my wrists, I started beating my fists against his chest, shoving him away screaming,

" LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! I HATE YOU! I _HATE_ YOU! I-I-" he drew me toward his chest, wrapping his arms around me. I continued hitting him until I gave in and broke down, wrapping my arms around him. I couldn't stand up anymore. I sunk to the floor and he went down with me. Stroking my hair and burying his face into it while I continued sobbing, clutching his t shirt in my two fists with my face pressed into his chest, muttering incoherent words all the while.

And there we sat in the middle of the sidewalk, amidst the pouring rain and the constant flashes of lightning and loud claps of thunder. Holding onto each other as if we would never let go.

**Oh my God! Intense moment! My throat got tight as I wrote that last part. **

**I just want you to know that Gabi's mom has a point. She **_**hasn't**_** been out in years. But that doesn't mean she shouldn't have talked to Gabi about it first. Gabi was overcome with shock and betrayal. In her anger, she sees her mom trying to replace her dad and in the moment, becomes hysterical with grief and anger. Let me know if you thought it was too much! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay. I still have a few more drama filled chapters coming to you guys soon, so hang tight!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Break Through

Chapter 12

TROY and I stayed long after the rain, the lightning, and the thunder had stopped. But by now, he was leaning his back against a fence that was to the right of the sidewalk, and I was in between his outstretched legs. My head was leaning against his chest and my eyes were half open, staring ahead lazily, while he was quietly playing with a curl of my black hair.

We hadn't talked about my breakdown yet. And I didn't want to. At least not yet, not today. Not right now. And I guess he knew that, because after he had calmed me down, he didn't question. He didn't try to make me talk about it. He just pulled me tighter against him and into the embrace that we now shared. I guess he knew that the best thing he could give me right now was comfort. He knew, he always knew.

After several more hours later, he finally spoke.

"We should get back." he whispered.

I didn't move. I didn't want to go back. He couldn't make me. I was still sitting when he spoke again.

"Come on , Ella. Get up."

After a few more minutes, he got up amidst my whimpers, and pulled me up by my waist. I wobbled uselessly, struggling to sit back down when he grabbed one of my arms and wrapped it around his waist while he wrapped his own around my shoulders. I dragged my feet, grumbling incoherently and released my hold on his waist. He was a little ahead of me before he stopped and looked back. I stared back defiantly while I watched his own blue eyes flicker as he came to a conclusion. I stepped back a few steps when suddenly, his arms swooped down, grabbed my body and threw it across his shoulders. I was too shocked to speak at first. But finally, I found my voice.

"Troy, put me down." I croaked wearily. My throat was still raw from all the screaming and crying.

"Troy!" I said a little louder.

He didn't answer, he just kept walking. If anything, he quickened his pace.

Five minutes later we were on my front step. The porch light was on but the rest of the house was dark. The car was still in the driveway but that didn't mean anything. She probably got picked up. She had _still _gone. After everything that had happened, she still went.

He set me down and turned around to open the door for me when I spoke out,

"Troy, please! _Please_ don't make me go back! I-I can't! Let me stay with you!" I pleaded.

Remorse danced behind his blue eyes before he said,

"Ella, don't do that! If there was a way that I could stay with you, I would do it but-"

"Then let me stay with you! Don't let me go back-" My voice cracked.

"My parents will kill me if they find a girl in my room! Even if it is you! They'll immediately jump to... conclusions."

"I don't care! I can't stay here, I-"

He cut across me before saying, "I-I can't Ella! Don't... don't do that!" He said as my eyes filled with tears. "I can't stand not giving you something you want. Don't make it worse."

He grabbed both my hands saying, "I'll drive you to school tomorrow. We can talk about stuff there. I promise."

I nodded my head tearfully as he let go of my hands. I was expecting just a goodbye when I felt his lips peck my cheek and with that, he was gone. I touched the cheek that he had just kissed. I think my eyes were wide open, I'm not sure. What I _was _sure about was the fact that my cheeks were tingling right where he had kissed me. I think I even smiled a little before letting myself in the house.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

IN the morning, I heard the honk outside and immediately grabbed my backpack and swung open the door. I ran across my lawn and swung open the car door as I threw my bag in.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." I quietly said back.

He waited a few minutes before speaking.

"So... you wanna tell me what happened yesterday?" he asked hesitantly.

I was about to protest, about to shake my head 'no' when I stopped to think that he deserved to know what had happened. He been with me through it all and it wasn't fair for him not to know.

So for the first time in years, I opened my mouth and told him. I told him everything. All my problems. Even when I finished with the event from last night, I kept going. Telling him everything that had gone wrong with my life since my dad had died. And truthfully, it felt _good_. It felt good telling someone my problems. All my emotions that I had kept bottled up, burst out.

And he was a good listener. He nodded his head a few times and sometimes grunted to let me know that he was still listening. But he never interrupted, and that was good. Even then he let me tell him what I wanted to tell him without asking any questions. And for that, I was grateful.

It wasn't until I finished talking, that I realized that we were already parked in front of the school.

"I'm sorry for talking you to death." I sighed.

"You didn't. That's what I'm here for, Ella. You can tell me anything. And I'm glad you told me this." he flashed me a perfect smile.

When I didn't return it, he reached for my hand and said, "I'm here. Whenever you need me, I'm here, okay?"

"Thanks, Troy. That means a lot to me." We stared at each other in silence when he cleared his throat and said,

"We should go now. Don't wanna be late."

And with that, we got out of the car, heading for the front doors. Immediately, people started whispering and staring at us. I became puzzled but didn't question them.

But it continued to bother me when every single path we took, stares and whispers filled the air. What was their problem. It wasn't until we got to Taylor and Sharpay that I finally noticed.

"So... care to tell me what's going on?" questioned Sharpay.

My brow furrowed. "What're you...?" I trailed off as I watched Sharpay's eyes flick towards my hands. It was only then that I realized that me and Troy were still holding hands. I think that he noticed at the same time, because we both sprang apart at the same time.

Amazingly enough, we were both blushing, mine _way _more noticeable. He scratched the back of his neck while saying,

"I-gotta get some stuff from my...locker." With that, he headed down the hallway that was the opposite direction of his locker.

Sharpay and Taylor smirked at me.

"Guys, stop. It's not what you think. He was just comforting me about some...stuff that happened yesterday. We didn't even know we were still holding hands. Drop it!"

Annoyingly enough, they didn't stop smirking. Taylor even raised her eyebrows at me.

" Gabi. You honestly expect me to believe that you and Bolton 'forgot' you were holding hands?"

I glared at her, "Yes, because that's what happened!"

She was about to say something else when Taylor cut across her.

"Okay, okay. Drop it, Shar. What we really wanted to tell you was that there's a dance coming up! The student council just announced it! "The Fall Ball!"

I raised my eyebrows. "How original." I said dryly. "Besides, this is October. What happened to the Halloween dance?"

"OH GABI!" said Sharpay. "That's _so _cliché!"

"How silly of me." I said sarcastically. "So what does the dance have to do with anything?"

They gaped at me.

"Gabi! It's the first dance of the year! As _seniors_!"

"Soooo...?"

"So it's big! Bigger than big! It's huge!"

"I thought prom was 'huge'." I responded.

" Well, yeah. But that's during the end of the year. That's different. Here! Read this flyer they just posted on the bulletin board!" She thrust a yellow piece of paper in my hands.

**East High School presents: The Fall Ball**

**Welcome back to East High school, home of the wildcats! In honor of good behavior, East High's staff has decided to award the entire student body with the FALL BALL!**

**Tickets will be sold starting today at lunch at $10.00 each. On the day of the dance, it will be raised to $12.00 each.**

**Date of the Dance: Friday October 30****th**

**Don't miss out on all the fun!**

"Are they serious?" I scoffed. "They're going to have a "Fall Ball" at the end of October?"

"What's wrong with that? I love dances! What're you going to wear?"

"I'm not going." I said.

"What do you mean you're "_not_ going?" shrieked Sharpay.

"Sorry Shar, but dances aren't my thing. Besides, no one's ever asked me before."

"Are you _sure _about that? What if someone asks you this year?" asked Taylor

"Yeah right. I've never been to a dance before. Why start now?"

"But what if someone _did _ask you?" questioned Sharpay.

"Well, I suppose I'd go. Depending."

"On?" urged Taylor

"The guy. If he's a nice person or a jerk."

"What if Bolton asked you?" smirked Sharpay. Almost instantly, my cheeks turned red. Why did she always have to bring him up?

"What? Th-that's crazy! He would never do that. He always ends up taking those dumb cheerleaders anyways."

"Well, haven't you noticed that he hasn't been messing around with any cheerleaders this year? In fact, he's spent most of his time with you. A guy can't spend that much time with a girl without liking them."

"Sharpay! He doesn't like me! Okay? End of story!" I argued.

"But you like him..." stated Taylor.

"Psssht... no! What-what makes you s-say that?" I lied unconvincingly.

"Hmm... I don't know." Sharpay tapped a finger on her chin while feigning ignorance.

"Maybe the fact that you guys are always hugging or holding hands. Or maybe the fact that whenever we mention his name, you turn red and start stuttering. Or maybe it's because you can't spend one day without talking to him!"

"We're _friends_. Just friends. And I'm tired of you guys bringing that up every time I'm with him!" And with a flip of my hair, I turned around and headed towards my locker.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I nervously wrung my hands as Mrs. Ryan passed out the Book Reports. Would we fail? Did we do a good job? What would happen if I got an F?

"Ella, would you stop doing that? You're making _me_ nervous." Troy whispered next to me.

"Sorry."

But a minute later, I was still wringing my hands and fidgeting when Troy grabbed one of my hands.

"Ella..."

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'll stop."

As Ms. Ryan came up to our desk, I was shaking like crazy.

"Good job, you two. A+!"

"Sweet!" yelled Troy.

Relief went through my body as I stared at the dark red letter A on the front of our cover. We didn't fail. _I_ didn't fail.

"We did it, Ella!"

He caught me in a bone crushing hug and didn't let go for a while until he felt eyes on him. He coughed and pulled apart from me. Avoiding my gaze for a while.

As the bell rung again, signaling the end of first period, he dragged me to the side and whispered,

"Meet me on the rooftop at lunch."

I looked at him questioningly but he had already turned around and started heading down the hall to his next class.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

ONCE the bell rung for lunch, I hurried to the cafeteria to tell Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan, and Kelsi that I wasn't meeting them for lunch so they wouldn't wait up for me.

"Hey guys. I can't talk much. I just wanted to tell you that I'm meeting up with Troy so I won't be eating with you guys today. Bye!" I avoided Taylor and Sharpay's eyes once I finished my rapid sentence.

As I ran out of the cafeteria, I heard Sharpay call out, "What's the rush? It's not like lover boy won't wait for you!"

Once I saw the door to the roof top, I threw it open and ran up the steps. Once at the top, I clutched at the stitch on my chest and started breathing heavily.

"Hey! Glad you came." he said.

"Me-too." I said between breaths. After I had caught my breath, he motioned for me to come next to him and look over the railing towards the view.

"Sooo... what's up?"

"You tell me. You're the one who invited me up here."

"Right." But there was something different about his voice. Almost nervous. But I must have imagined it, because there was no way in hell that _Troy Bolton_ was nervous. He was always calm and collected.

But instead of answering my question, he brought up other topics. And I wasn't sure, but I think he was dancing around my question. Avoiding it even. After about thirty minutes of light chatter, he fixed his blue eyes on me.

"So, the "Fall Ball" is in about three weeks."

I looked at him with confusion. Why was he bringing this up?

"Yeah..." I trailed off. Letting him continue.

He took a deep breath and looked away from me.

"So... has anyone...asked you yet?" he asked in a nervous voice.

"Noooo...why?" I still had no idea where this was coming from or why this topic had even come up.

"Well, I know you don't like them very much and that you probably think they're stupid and boring and every thing else. And sometimes they are. But maybe you and me could-"

RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

The bell had rung for the ten thousandth time and I groaned in irritation.

"Come on, Troy. You can tell me later." I said with frustration.

"Yeah. Sure." he muttered. As I looked at him on my way to the door, I saw his eyes flash in anger and I didn't understand it.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"OH my god!" squealed Sharpay. "Oh. My. God!"

"Will you stop saying that? What's wrong with you?" I had just finished telling them what Troy had said up on the roof top and how I didn't understand it.

"He was going to ask you to the dance! TROY BOLTON was going to ask you to the dance! Oh my god, I told you!"

I looked confused. "No he wasn't. He was just talking about how stupid the dance was. I don't even know where that came from."

"You are _so_ naive, Gab! When a guy starts talking about the dance and starts his sentence with 'you and me', he wants to take you to the dance!" shrieked Taylor.

"No he doesn't. Besides, he doesn't see me like that. I'm just the fat friend."

"Gabi! You're not fat! And by the way, you don't see the way that guy looks at you." replied Sharpay before turning around and heading down the hall.

"She's right." agreed Taylor. She followed Sharpay.

But despite everything that they had told me, I still didn't believe them. I couldn't even fathom the idea of _Troy Bolton _taking _Gabriella Montez_ to the dance. It didn't make sense.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

**Two Weeks Later (Saturday)**

THE weeks went by fast. So fast that, thanks to all my jogging and dancing, I had an _hour glass figure_. Gabriella Montez was a size 8! The size 10 jeans around my waist sagged and hung loosely around my stomach. I screamed so loud that I think the neighbors from five blocks over heard me. I giggled and laughed and spun around. As I flopped on my bed, dizzy from spinning, an inspiration hit me. I was going to go jogging in honor of my new figure.

I skipped across the room to grab my running clothes. I became annoyed when after a few minutes, I couldn't find it. With a groan, I remembered that I had forgotten to wash my running clothes. I dug around for something suitable to wear and found a black sports bra that I never wore and some tight running shorts that Sharpay had lent me at school when I had spilled juice on my skirt.

As I slipped them on, I noticed that they weren't tight anymore, but they were _short_. Probably the shortest shorts I have ever worn. They were _tiny_. It embarrassed me just looking at them. The outfit complete with the sports bra made me think that it was way too revealing to go running in. I was contemplating on not going, but then I told myself that people probably wouldn't be out at this hour. I mean, it's not like I was going to see anyone from school. I slipped on my running shoes and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I gave myself the thumbs up in the mirror and giggled.

The air was slightly chilly as I stepped out the door. I was almost around the block when I heard Troy calling my name. Great. The one time I go out jogging wearing something embarrassing, he comes along.

"Ella! Wait up!"

I cursed myself as I turned around.

"Hey! What are you doing out this early?"

As he caught up to me, I saw him just stare at me for a second. I watched as his eyes trailed up and down my body. Oh. My. God. Did Troy Bolton just check me out? My heart beat against my chest. I had never had a guy look at me like that before and I didn't know what to do.

When he made no signs of speaking, I nervously said,

"Um yeah... I know it's kinda short but-" I paused to tug at my shorts, trying to make them longer, but it was useless. I started fidgeting and shuffling my feet when I continued, "It's the only thing I had and I-I didn't wanna wait a few hours for my other stuff to wash and... uh yeah."

I looked down at my shoes for a while before he spoke up,

"No! It's fine... It's... I mean you look-good in it..." he stumbled across his words while he scratched the back of his neck.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"So... care to join me?"

"Yeah!" he said a little to fast.

As we ran, I caught him shooting looks towards my body. Every time he did this, a light blush graced my cheeks.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

I walked into school angrily, cursing Sharpay to the fiery pits of hell. I just had to tell her. I _had _to. After my jog with Troy on Saturday, I called her and Taylor, squealing about my new figure when she screamed, "Oh my god, Gabs! We have to get you a new wardrobe! My treat!" Oh sure, I tried to protest, but blondie drove up to my house thirty minutes later and started ripping and throwing away all my clothes that "wouldn't do." Which was basically everything. Then we went on a _five_ hour shopping spree looking for shoes, clothes, and accessories. And the new clothes that I got were either slightly tight to "accentuate my curves" or short, to make my "legs look longer."

Right now, I was wearing a short jean skirt with a tight yellow t shirt complete with little white flats. But that's not all. She made me wear _make up._ The psycho went over to my house at around 6:30 today and picked out my outfit to "make sure I didn't mess up on her after all the work she had done." Then she started putting this crap on my face. I'll admit, it wasn't a lot, but since I never wore it, everyone would be able to tell I was wearing some.

She walked in behind me, smirking when she heard,

"Looking good, Montez."

"Get me some of _that_."

"Holy shit! Gabriella Montez has a _body_?"

And other vulgar comments coming from pig headed teenage boys.

"Gabi, wait! I don't understand what I did wrong! I thought I was helping you!"

I whipped around and hissed angrily, "_Helping _me? You ruined me! This style isn't me!"

"You'll thank me for it later." she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." she smirked knowingly.

I rolled my eyes at her and leant back against a row of lockers, glowering at her. I heard squealing to the left of me and sighed again. Taylor bombarded me with a hug that lifted me off my feet for a second.

"Oh my gosh! You look beautiful, Gabs! What happened?" she shrieked.

"Thanks, Tay." I said sourly.

"You know what I mean, Gabi! You've always been beautiful but wow! I love your outfit! Are you wearing makeup?" This brought on another round of questions which I answered wearily.

"Oh come on, Gabi! Don't act like you don't like all the attention you're getting! You look great! Everyone thinks I've done a good job!"

"That's just it! I _don't _like all the attention! Especially by hormone-crazed girl loving idiots!"

"Who's an idiot?" A different voice asked.

As I turned around to greet Troy, his blue eyes got slightly wide as he looked me up and down. And just as before, I got nervous and started fidgeting.

"Oh just... people."

Taylor and Sharpay were sharing wide smiles as they watched Troy checking me out.

"You look-great, Ella." He finally managed to get out.

I grimaced. "Sharpay got to me."

He muttered something that sounded like, "She did a damn good job."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing." he answered quickly. I looked at him suspiciously for a minute.

We started heading towards home room when I heard someone call out, "Gabriella!"

A boy ( I think he was on the football team) with black hair and green eyes ran up to me, smiling. I looked confused because I had no idea who he was. He had never even spoken to me before.

"Hey, I'm Alex Johnson."

"Hi?" It sounded like a question.

"So, how you doing?"

"Uh, good I think." How stupid could I sound?

I looked towards Taylor and Sharpay who smirked at me, giving me the thumbs up. But Troy stayed a little ahead of me, glaring at Alex.

"So... I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me. I mean with us. I sit with the football team."

I opened my mouth to decline. I was about to tell him that I had a table to sit at.

"Oh! I-"

"She's sitting with me." Troy said possessively. He had suddenly appeared at my side as his blue eyes flashed as he looked at Alex.

"Oh. Okay. Maybe another time th-" Alex started to say.

At this, Troy wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me close to him while I looked up at him in confusion.

"Actually, she won't ever be available. Sorry." But he didn't sound very sorry at all. He turned around and grabbed my hand, dragging me to home room.

What just happened?

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I asked Taylor that same question as we walked to Chemistry together. She rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Gabi! Isn't it obvious? The man's jealous!" she said with exasperation.

"Of what?"

"You're seriously asking that question? Look, this is how it is. As of now, you're on the market, Montez. Meaning that you're not taken and you're "flirt material." You'll be getting more attention from the male species. And Troy's just going to have to deal with that unless he claims you as his own."

"I'm... still confused. Troy doesn't like me like that. I told you that. If he would, he would've asked me out by now."

"Men are very difficult to decipher, Gabi. Before you showed up in that gorgeous outfit that "accentuated your curves", as Sharpay puts it, Bolton had you to himself. He didn't need to ask you that question. He still had time to do so. But now that you're getting more attention, he's getting jealous. He doesn't want anyone looking at you. And that little show that he did back there, told Alex to back off."

I nodded. But I was still confused. There was no way that Troy could like me like that. Impossible.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

ONE of the most uncomfortable lunches I've ever spent was happening right now. Troy was sitting really close to me as he glared at every single boy that passed by. He became even more tense when he saw Alex passing by the table.

"Hey Gabi." he flashed me a smile.

"Uh... hi."

He looked like he wanted to say more, but at that point, Troy laced our hands together and brought it to the table where everybody could see it. Alex narrowed his eyes at Troy before he retreated to his lunch table. I was starting to think that Taylor had a point.

Sharpay and Taylor shared a knowing look.

"So Gabi, any of those boys caught your eye yet?"

Troy snapped his head around to look at me.

"No." I glared at them. I knew what they were doing.

"So, that Alex kid was pretty cute. I heard he likes you."

"That guy's bad news. I don't think it's a good idea to talk to him." cut in Troy.

Kelsi and Ryan looked up in interest. They had never seen Troy so keyed up before.

"How would you know?" questioned Taylor.

"Cuz they're all like that. In fact, I think you should stay close to me all day. They might make a move on you and you'll have no idea how to get out of it."

Once the bell rung, signaling lunch was over, he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the cafeteria before anyone else had a chance to move. As he was doing this, I shot Taylor and Sharpay a look. Before I was whipped around the corner, I saw them laughing.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

"So..." started Troy conversationally as he drove me back to the house.

" I heard that Johnson has the hots for you." he stated calmly.

"Uh, I guess." I had no idea where this was going. Why was he bringing this up?

"And do you like him?"

" I don't know. I've barely talked to him." I answered truthfully.

"So are you going to the dance with him?"

"What? No!" I raised my voice a little.

" But if he asks you, will you go?" he persisted.

By now. I was getting irritated. What did he care?

"No, Troy. Like I said, I barely know him." I snapped.

"Well, it's not a good idea to talk to him. In fact, I don't even want you near him. Maybe you shouldn't talk to anyone at all. They'll probably try to take advantage of you."

"Troy! You can't keep me from talking to people! It's not up to you to decide who I can go to the dance with!" I shouted.

"It does if I know they're bad people! Johnson probably just wants to get in your pants and all I'm doing is protecting you! You should at least be grateful!" he stated.

"If you took your head out of the sky for one second, you might stop to realize that I'm not interested in Alex! You make it seem like I've been flirting with him all day!" I yelled.

"Well, how do I know that?"

I threw my hands up in the air and screamed. Why was he making this so difficult? But getting in a fight with Troy was not on my agenda. I needed him more than ever now that things were even harder at home. And if I lost him, I'd have no one.

I buried my face in my hands before saying, "Look, I don't want to fight Troy." My voice sounded muffled.

He sighed before saying, "Yeah, me neither. I'm sorry, I guess protective mode kinda went off." he grinned at me sheepishly.

"It's okay."

A few minutes of silence followed before he cleared his throat nervously and said,

" Well, I was wondering since you don't have a date and I don't, that maybe...we could... go together?"

And me being an idiot, it took me a while to realize what he had just asked me. I think he took my silence as a 'no' because next thing he said,

"I mean as friends, if you want!" he said quickly. "You don't have to go if you-"

"No!" I cut across him. "I'd love to!"

"Really? You-you would?" he answered surprisedly.

"Yeah!"

"Great! That's cool!" he beamed at me.

He walked me to my door and stood there, still smiling.

"So, I'll just... see you at school tomorrow! I have to go to baskeball practice. Oh! By the way, we're playing against West High this Friday coming up. It's an away game and I wanted to know if you could come. I mean, if you want to."

"Yeah, I'll see you there. It sounds cool!"

"Great!" His smile stretched wider across his face. "Bye! I'll pick you up tomorrow. Same time."

"Okay." I watched as he waved and drove away. I leaned on the door and smiled stupidly for a few minutes before opening the door.

_Troy Bolton _just asked me to the dance! Me! And not only that, but he invited me to go to his basketball game this Friday! How much better could this day get?

I let out a scream before doing my happy dance. Once upstairs in my room, I spun around and around until I fell on my bed dizzy from happiness. I hugged the pillow to my chest and I smiled at the ceiling. Things were finally starting to be okay.

**Tons of drama! So Troy finally asked Gabi to the dance ! Yay! Yipee! The part I personally liked writing was Troy's jealousy towards the other boys in school. That was cute. What'd you think?**

**Oh and I wanna let you guys know that I may not update for about three or four days because I'm going camping. :) I'm sorry! I'll try to write as soon as I come back.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so intense scene coming up. Be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Break Through

Chapter 13

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD! THIS IS HUGE, GABI!" squealed Sharpay on the phone.

" I know! I couldn't believe he asked me!" I giggled into the phone.

"Well, I knew he was going to ask you. I even told you. Twice." boasted Taylor.

"OKAY, TELL ME HIS EXACT WORDS AND HIS EXACT REACTION!"

"Shar!" I laughed, "I already told you what he said! He said 'since you don't have a date and I don't, maybe we could go together.' And I'm not sure, but I think he was really happy when I said yes. He wouldn't stop smiling!"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY-"

"Sharpay, if you say 'oh my god' one more time, I will personally come over to your house and set your entire wardrobe on fire." Cut in Taylor. With a 'hmph!' from Sharpay and a giggle from me, Taylor asked,

"I've never heard you so giggly before, Gabs! You can't deny you like him now!"

"Well yeah I like him." I admitted shyly. "I just think I like him more than he likes me."

"Not possible, Gabi. Like I said before, you don't see the way he looks at you." she reassured.

"So when are you going dress shopping?" asked Sharpay. "Maybe we could go together."

"Well, I kind of wanna get down to a size 6 before trying anything on. And that will only take a week or so. I jog and dance like crazy, plus I have gym. So the exercise does the trick."

"Okay, but once one week is up, we're going. If we wait too long, all the good selections will be taken!" worried Sharpay.

"Shar, don't worry. You'll look good in anything you buy."

" I hope you're right..."

"Wait! The basketball game is coming up in a day. Who am I gonna catch a ride with? Troy's taking his car! I-I think I'm going to have to can-"

"DON'T say the word cancel. Hello? Have you forgotten who you're talking to, Montez? _I _have a car. We can all go together." butted in Sharpay.

"You-you guys would want to come?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we? Basketball games aren't really my thing, but it's good to get out once in a while."

"Thanks! You don't know how much that means to me!"

"Eh, you can thank me later. Right now I wanna talk about what else happened in the car!"

And with that, we launched into another discussion about my feelings and my reaction.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

THE next school day was a happy blur. Everything had gone right. No drama and no fighting. It was great. It was perfect from beginning to finish.

Once Troy picked me up for school, we spent the time in the car cracking jokes and talking about random things that made me laugh till my stomach hurt. As we went through the front doors at school, Troy took my hand (In front of other people, mind you!)as we walked down the hallway and sent a smug smile in the direction of Alex. And even though people kept staring at us, I was too happy to care.

I mean, sure we had held hands in public before, but we had forgotten that we were doing it. This time was different. This time was special. He knew what he was doing, and I liked it.

And that's how it was the rest of the day. I only saw him and his beautiful, twinkling blue eyes.

In fact, I don't think we stopped holding hands once. It was great.

When he dropped me off at my house, he walked me to my front step and told me,

"So, you coming to my game?"

"Duh! I already told you I was going!"

"Hey, hey! No need to be smart with me, Montez!"

"Sorry!" I giggled.

"I don't think I'll be able to come over tonight. I mean, I'll be at home but I still have to have "one on one" practice with my dad."

"That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow anyways."

"Kay. See you later, Ella." And with a hug that lasted slightly longer than the normal one, he disappeared next door.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

LATER that night, I was sitting out by my balcony, looking out at the stars again. Not doing anything but listening. The crickets were chirping and the wind was rustling the leaves on the trees. I heard the faint 'thump, thump' of the basketball next door. I looked over into Troy's yard and saw him move gracefully on the court, throwing free throw after free throw. Now, I've never been much of a sports person, but the way Troy moved across the court just made it worth watching. I guess he felt someone watching him, because he turned around and caught my eye. I blushed at the fact that I had been caught staring at him. I thought he would be creeped out, but he sent a breathtaking smile in my direction. I think I stopped breathing for a few seconds. I smiled back and we continued staring at each other for a few minutes before I waved at him and heading back to my room. Ahhhh... life was good now.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"OKAY, let's go." I made a move to close the door and head to Sharpay's car when she grabbed me.

"Wait. You're not honestly going to the game dressed like _that_, are you?" she made a hand gesture towards my outfit.

I frowned and looked down. "What's wrong with it? You picked it out."

"Oh, it looks cute. But it's not 'basketball game' material."

I rolled my eyes before saying, "Then what _is _'basketball material?'" I mocked.

"I have some ideas." She said, before letting herself through the door.

I shot a look at Taylor who just rolled her eyes and shrugged.

I found Sharpay sitting on my bed, rummaging through her purse.

"Ahh! Here it is! Figured you'd need it."

She laid out a white tank top with a red letter E on it, some short red shorts, and pair of white tennis shoes.

"Seriously, Shar! Where do you get this stuff?"

"Oh... around." She replied nonchalantly. " Just put it on."

"I still don't get _why _I have to change. You guys aren't wearing East High colors! I'll just look like a freak!"

They pulled off their coats before showing me their outfits, all decked out in red and white.

I sighed. It took me another thirty five minutes to get ready because apparently, I _still _wasn't patriotic enough, so they pulled my hair into two pigtails complete with red ribbons. Why, oh why did I listen to them? I guess it was because it was easier to deal with it than argue. Because I knew in the end, no matter how much I argued, they were still going to win.

As we found a parking place, I continued to complain.

"Honestly! I look like a freak! Everyone is going to think that I'm obsessed with East High!"

"Oh please, Gabi. You've obviously never been to any of these games! _Everyone's _like that! Trust me!"

"Somehow, I found that hard to believe." I muttered.

But I gasped as I saw an entire sea of red and white on the East high side of the bleachers.

"Told you." said Sharpay in a sing song voice.

"You might wanna meet lover boy at the locker rooms. You know, wish him luck?" smirked Taylor.

"Which way are they?"

"Umm, last time I was here, they were to the left of the bleachers. By the snack counter."

I waved goodbye before following their instructions and coming to a door marked 'locker rooms.' I knocked on the door, not wanting to encounter naked teenage boys, when it swung open. A tall boy who I did not know the name of, opened the door.

"Oh! Um, I'm looking for Troy."

He looked me up and down before smirking and shouting, "Troy! You're girlfriend's here to see you!"

I blushed a deep red at his choice of words. He disappeared behind the door when Troy stepped through it.

"Ella!"

He grabbed me by the waist and swung me around as I giggled.

"I'm so glad you're here! I thought you weren't going to come and I was freaking out!"

I put my hands on my hips, "I told you I was coming! In fact, I told you twice! Why would I not come if I already promised.?"

He laughed, "Good point! I guess the nerves got to me."

He took the time to glance down at my outfit.

"Wow! Decked out in East High colors, eh? I like it..."

I laughed nervously before saying, "Yeah..."

A light breeze passed through the air and I shivered. After all, I _was _wearing a thin tank top and shorts.

I guess he took notice of this, because he shrugged out of his jacket and helped me put it on.

"Troy! This is your jacket! You'll get cold if-" I protested.

"Save it, Ella. I'm not cold. Besides, you need it. The cold's too much for your skinny little arms!" he joked as he squeezed my wrists.

I hit his chest and scoffed, "Hey!"

He grinned down at me when he heard the whistle blow from inside. He looked over towards me.

"Good luck!" I said.

"Thanks Ella! I'm glad you came! Catch you after the game!" And with one more squeeze around my waist that made my feet leave the ground momentarily, he disappeared back inside the locker room.

I made my way over towards the bleachers and looked for Sharpay and Taylor. They were sitting in the front row. How they managed to find seats in the front row is beyond me. Knowing Sharpay, she probably threatened a few kids. Or bribed them. Either one.

They raised my eyebrows at me, as they fixed their stare on Troy's jacket.

"Hmmm... Bolton's jacket. I heard that the players only give their girlfriends their jackets, didn't you, Shar?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What do you mean? It's just a regular, white jacket."

"With his last name on the back and his jersey number." smirked Sharpay.

I took off my jacket and looked at the back. And sure enough, the name "Bolton" was in red letters across the back with the number 14.

I shrugged before putting it back on. "I'm not his girlfriend, Shar. He hasn't even asked me."

"Yet..." said Taylor. I rolled my eyes before fixing my gaze on the court.

"**Welcome to the West High-East High face off!" **bellowed the commentator.

The West High basketball team entered the court in a blue and yellow outfit. The West High bleachers roared and cheered across the stage. And once the East High team ran onto the court sporting red and white jerseys, the East High bleachers cheered just as loud. Maybe louder.

Troy and I guess the West high captain, shook hands as the whistle blew. Troy jumped up and smacked the ball to one of his team members as they traveled up the court.

"**And it looks like East High's got the ball! Oooh! Intercepted by West High's captain, Andrews! Oh wait! East is in possession again as Baylor steals the ball back from Davidson and he gives it Danforth who gives it to Bolton! Annnndddd... they score!"**

An eruption of cheers broke out around me. Meanwhile, Troy looked towards the bleachers and once he had caught my eye, he pointed at me. I stayed in my seat, shocked until I sent a grin back.

"Gabi! Did you know what that meant? Troy dedicated his first basket to you!" squealed Sharpay as she shook my shoulders.

"**Cross passes it to Baylor who gets intercepted by Samuels! East High's Danforth steals it back and they score again!"**

And the game went on from there. East High continued scoring points well onto the game. West High was behind, but not by much. The wildcats had 16 points to 15. As the end of the game grew nearer, people were holding their breath. East High kept getting close to scoring until the ball was stolen back. And it went back and forth, back and forth until Chad managed to steal the ball and pass it over to Troy who made the last basket. The buzzer sounded as East High jumped to their feet and spilled out into the court. As I was running down the stairs and into the court, I caught sight of Troy looking right at me. I ran towards him and jumped in his sweaty arms, as he swung me around like he had before, laughing in delight.

"Congratulations, Wildcat!" I shouted over the deafening noise.

"Thanks Ella!" We continued embracing until Troy had to go back to the locker rooms to shower and change.

"I'll be right out." he promised.

"Okay!" I turned on my heel and headed towards Sharpay and Taylor, who were still going on about the game and talking about how great it was, until I interrupted.

"Hey guys, you know where the bathroom is?"

"Huh? Yeah! It's to your right and down the hall. You can't miss it." instructed Taylor.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I smiled in the mirror while I was washing my hands. As I stepped out, I looked around and noticed that most of the cars were gone from the parking lot. It looked mostly deserted. I started walking back towards Sharpay and Taylor when I heard voices talking.

"I would've had it if Bolton hadn't of intercepted my last shot! That stupid bastard!"

"I know. He's full of himself. He think's he's the "star of the show."

Three guys emerged from the far left side of the adjacent building. I recognized them as part of West High's basketball team. And judging by their speech, they didn't like Troy. A little pang of fear entered my stomach as I looked at their menacing bodies. I turned around to head back to the bathroom, determined to wait it out there until they left when I heard one of them call out,

"Hey! Girly! Come over here!" they shouted. And for some reason, probably from fear, I froze on the spot. I regained my composure as fast as I could and resumed walking when I felt an unfamiliar hand close in around my wrist.

"Hey guys! Take a look at this! I think this is Bolton's girl!" jeered a blonde haired one.

How did they...? Oh, right. The jacket. I found myself wishing that I had left Troy's jacket with one of the girls. If I had, these boys wouldn't be bothering me.

I tugged at my wrist, wanting to escape, when I saw the other two coming over.

"So you're his girl, eh?" said a brown haired one.

I shook my head fast.

"Then why would you be wearing his jacket?" mocked a shorter black haired one.

I wasn't going to sit there and explain to them that me and Troy weren't exactly at that stage in our relationship, and that for the time being, we were still currently friends. So instead I said in a quiet voice, "Leave me alone."

By now, they had backed me into a far wall. My back had hit the brick when I figured out that there was no escape that way.

I tried to push past them when the brown haired one pushed my shoulders back.

"Hey, hey now. Leaving so soon? We haven't even finished our conversation!"

"Leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you." I was trembling by now. I had no one to call out to. It was deserted and Troy was still in the locker room. Who knows what they were going to do to me.

"Well you see, your little boyfriend is always ticking us off. Always has a smart mouth towards us. And we don't like it. But imagine what happens if he finds his girlfriend hurt. What do you think he'll do to us?" mocked the blonde one.

"Leave-me-" I was trembling so violently that I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Awww, come on! We're just trying to have little fun!" he tugged hard on my braid and I watched as the ribbon untied and the wind carried it away into the air.

I jumped when I felt hands on my waist, squeezing it hard and I pushed against him, struggling as my eyes filled with tears. I whimpered when his face got nearer to mine.

I finally found my voice and shouted, "HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! HE-" They covered my mouth as I continued to scream uselessly.

"You're a feisty little hot thing, aren't ya?" he blew stale breath in my face as tears ran down my cheeks. His hands started going higher up my body when I felt him being pulled away from me. I looked up in shock when I met the eyes of Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, and Jason Cross.

"Back off, asshole!" shouted Chad.

He laughed a little bit before saying, "And what're you going to do about it, Danforth?"

"Even though we're tied three-three, you know we'll win. Remember what happened last time?"

He scoffed. "We're not scared of you." he turned towards me again, when he was pulled back again, but this time, he was punched in the stomach, which left him doubled over in pain and hunched over.

.

"You wanna keep going?" he jeered.

"What about you two? You wanna take us on?"

They shook their heads before running off, leaving their friend on the ground. I stared at Chad for a minute, still trembling when I heard Troy call out,

"Ella!"

He was almost in front of me, when I closed the space between us and ran the short distance into his arms. Wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face into the crook of his neck, tears leaked out of my eyes as I whispered,

"I was so scared! I thought they were- and then- I was never gonna see you and-" I broke off.

"What happened?" he whispered, "What happened?" he squeezed me tighter as I continued trembling.

I think his gaze lingered on the wheezing West High jock on the floor and Chad, Zeke, and Jason not far off.

"We caught Andrews touching and messing with her along with Burrows and La Rou." muttered Chad.

"Thank you. I owe you one." Troy said sincerely.

"Naw man. If anyone owes anyone anything its us. We were assholes. We didn't understand. And Gabriella, I know it doesn't mean anything, but we're sorry. Really sorry. I can't believe we did those things to you. I don't know how I can make it up to you."

I nodded my head, but kept my face pressed against Troy's neck.

"Well, we gotta get back. Later man."

"Bye."

After they left, Troy led me over to a bench. He sat down while he stood me up and looked me over. There were a few red marks around my wrist, but nothing else.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm just a little-shook up."

"What happened?"

" I was coming o-out of the bathroom and they saw me wearing you-ur jacket and they started teasing me and-and they said since I knew you, that they would hurt me to get b-back at you. And th-then they started touching me." My eyes filled with tears again before I continued, "And then Chad, Zeke, and Jason came and pulled him away from me. And that's when you came."

"I'm going to KILL them." he got up from the chair and started heading back to where the West High jock was before I pulled him back and said, "No! No, don't leave me! Please!"

His eyes softened again before he said, "It always seems to be my fault! Every single time you get hurt it's my fault." he said in anguish.

"It wasn't your fault. D-don't say that." I was still slightly trembling when he pulled me into his arms again. I stood there until I stopped trembling. And then even longer when I heard shouting in the distance.

"GABI! GABI! OH MY GOD, GABI!" Sharpay and Taylor screamed.

"WE WERE LOOKING FOR YOU ALL OVER AND WE COULDN'T FIND YOU!"

"We thought something happened to you!" said Taylor.

"Something-did happen, Taylor. But I can't tell you now. I need to take Gabi home."

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" screamed Sharpay. And she grabbed Troy's arm, and with surprising strength, pulled him towards her and said,

"If you think we're going the whole night and rest of the week worrying about what happened to her, you're wrong! After you drop her off, you're calling _me_ and explaining!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay! I will! Calm down. Let me take her home." She nodded before grabbing me in a tight hug. Taylor did the same. I knew they were worried, I just couldn't talk right now.

As Troy wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out the gates toward his car, I couldn't help thinking, "Why does it always happen to me? Why is it always me?"

**Okay, so I lied. I finished up another chapter for you guys before I leave.**

**Scary moment there. I didn't like that chapter very much. I thought it was messy and disorganized. I did my best.**

**Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm baaaccccckkk! Miss me? :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

Break Through

Chapter 14 Y

I was sitting at the kitchen table and playing with my bowl of cereal. My chin was resting on my hand, and I was thinking about what happened yesterday.

Even though at the time I was badly shaken up, I was fine right now. I really was. The only thing that was bothering me was the fact that it was 10:30 and I still hadn't seen Troy. Usually he came by at around 9:30. Yeah, I know. Pathetic. He was only about an hour late _and _he lived next door, but I couldn't help it. I needed him. Almost as if my prayers had been answered, the doorbell rang. I jumped up from my chair and ran towards the door. I threw the door open and ran into his surprised arms.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I missed you." My voice was muffled.

"Ella! It's only been less than ten hours since you last saw me! And you were asleep for eight of them!" he laughed.

"I know."

"So, I was thinking that maybe today we could just chill out at my house and watch a movie or t.v. or something."

"Yeah." I agreed. He took my hand as he led me towards his house. Once we were inside, he fixed his gaze on me.

"So, are you feeling okay? You know, after last night?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I replied.

"Ella... don't lie to me."

"I'm not, Troy. I'm not going to say that I'm completely over it, but I'm not freaked out right now. Honestly."

"You sure? Because I was with you, last night, Ella. You wouldn't stop shaking."

" I'm fine!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook them a little.

He looked at me skeptically before saying, "I wish I would've beaten the crap outta those guys." his eyes darkened.

"No! Don't say that! Promise me you won't go looking for them! If you got hurt because of me... I couldn't live with myself."

"Ella! Stop doing that! Don't act like you're not worth it, because you are."

"Troy. Promise me."

He sighed heavily before saying, "I promise."

His eyes still looked conflicted, and I knew that meant that he was thinking about something else.

"What now?" I whispered

"Nothing." He mumbled.

"Troy..."

"It's just... every time I'm with you, I seem to be hurting you some how! First, I bullied you more than half a year, then you get beat up by Chad and his crew for hanging out with me. And now...after...last night... with those West High assholes... It's all me. It's all my fault! And it shouldn't even happen to you! Especially not you! You're one of the sweetest, most giving people I've ever met and you-" he paused to kiss the back of my hand. I nearly melted right there. "You don't deserve any of it." he looked seriously at me.

"Troy, I told you last night. It's not _your _fault. I just have incredibly bad luck. You are not to blame. So, stop doing that. So let's forget any of that happened, all right? Let's watch a movie."

I suggested.

He smiled halfheartedly at me and then followed.

I smiled before heading over to his couch and flopping down.

"What movie are we going to watch?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna watch?"

"Ummm... I don't know. Do you have anything good?"

"Hey! What about Transformers?"

"Eeew! No! I hate movies about dumb killer cars!"

"They're _not _'killer cars'." he glared.

"Pick another one." I demanded.

"I don't have any good ones!"

"Fine! If you're going to be such a baby about it, then why don't we just watch t.v. ?"

"Okay by me." And he plopped right next to me.

As we flicked to different channels, somehow I ended up with my head on Troy's chest while he had his arm wrapped around my waist. I was in pure bliss.

When the show we were watching ended, Troy suggested that we go outside.

As he held the sliding door open for me, I gravitated towards his basketball court and clumsily bounced the ball. He laughed as he held his hands out for the ball.

He shot a free throw, no doubt landing in perfectly.

"You try." he threw the ball at me, barely catching it, and I threw it towards the basket. It bounced off the rim and bounced to the far left.

He clutched his side laughing while I put my hands on my hips, "What? You can't expect everyone else to be a basketball star like you!"

I impatiently tapped my foot while he continued laughing. It really wasn't that funny. I turned around to leave before I heard him say, "I'm sorry! It's just..."

I sent him a glare and that shut him up.

"Here, you're doing it all wrong."

He strode over towards me and centered my body towards the hoop. He went behind me and fixed my hands on the ball. Then he slowly ran his hands down my waist before finally placing them on my hips. I became nervous as I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"Bend your knees." he whispered. He applied pressure to my hips. As I bent them, the ball went flying through the air and landed in perfectly. I turned my neck around to beam at him, and he did the same.

After a while, though, the smile died from his lips and he continued gazing at me. A gentle breeze played through my hair, causing a lock of hair to fly in my face. He grabbed it and tucked it behind my ear. I expected him to move his hand back, but he didn't. He left it on my cheek and I leaned into it.

"You're beautiful." he whispered.

I felt like fainting right there. That was the first time he called me beautiful. His blue eyes were full of so much intensity and emotion. A different kind of fire burning inside of him.

And slowly, very carefully, he bent his neck towards me, his eyes half closing. And I stayed there, knowing what was about to happen. Because I wanted it to happen as much as he did.

He placed his lips on mine and I responded immediately. Even though I had never done something like this before, my lips reacted on their own, moving in time to his. It was a soft kiss, very gentle. Very unlike the hot make out sessions that I had seen Troy doing last year. I didn't want it to end. I wanted to stay there forever, just kissing Troy. But when we both felt the need to come up for air, he leant his forehead on mine, smiled and said,

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"Me too." I was still breathless, but I smiled widely and giggled.

He placed a much shorter kiss on my lips, and then wrapped his arms around my waist and squeezed. I buried my face into his neck and breathed in his scent.

That was my very first kiss with a guy. It was perfect. Everything about it was perfect. A rush of emotions built up inside of me. I was beyond happy. A strong state of bliss that I felt that I would never get out of.

We spent the rest of the day at the park, him pushing me on the swings and when it got later, we laid on the grass, watching the sunset. I didn't want this day to end. I wanted it to last forever. And that's exactly what I told him as he dropped me off at my door step.

"I don't want this day to end." I told him, my arms wrapped around his waist.

"I know. Believe me, I know Ella. This day...it's been...perfect."

"Like a page out of a fairy tale." I agreed.

He laughed and kissed me.

"I'll go straight over to your house tomorrow. I promise." he assured me.

"Okayyyyyy..." I said grudgingly.

He laughed again, gave me a hug, and another kiss before departing.

I watched him wave around the corner and I laughed to myself.

Once I closed the door, I leant on it and sighed dreamily. I don't know how long I stood there, but my mom (Yeah, she was home. Surprising to me too) came around the corner and raised her eyebrow. My eyes flicked towards her and she gave me a knowing stare. I think she knew what happened just by looking at me.

"Night, Mom." I said giggling, forgetting that I was mad at her.

And I ascended the stairs, knocking into a few walls, as I replayed the whole day through my head.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

I was leaning against my locker, Troy's arms around my waist, whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I smiled hugely. He bent to kiss me, when I heard two big gasps.

I whipped my head around and saw Sharpay and Taylor looking at us, mouths open, eyes wide.

"Oh! Uh... hey guys! What's up?"

"U-uh could we talk to you... for a sec, Gabi?" stuttered Taylor.

"You guys! Why can't we talk later! I'm kind of... busy!" I complained.

"Oh no, missy! We gave you plenty of time to call us this weekend and you didn't!" snapped Sharpay.

"I'm sorry, I was just... busy?" I said again. I couldn't think of anything else to say. They had slipped from my mind completely. I guess being with Troy did that to me.

"Well than, you'll just have to suffer the consequences! Let's go!"

Sharpay pulled me by my hand and started dragging me down the hall. I groaned and started pulling Troy along when Sharpay pried our hands apart and said,

"Nope. Sorry, Gabs. You're little boyfriend's going to have to wait here. Girl talk. No boys allowed."

I started to protest before Troy intervened.

"Naw, it's cool Ella. I gotta get to my locker anyways. See ya." he kissed my hand and walked down the hall. I stared after him, smiling to myself when Taylor and Sharpay glared at me.

"Something you forgot to tell us?"

"Oh... well yeah? I'm sorry! It's just, I got sidetracked and...I had other things on my mind."

"Other things meaning Bolton?"

"Well... yeah." I blushed.

" Well if you didn't want to tell us about that, why didn't you call about Friday? We were worried sick and all we got was a vague explanation from lover boy!" shouted Sharpay.

"I'm sorry. I really am guys! Fine! I'll tell you everything!"

So I launched into my story and told them everything that had happened after the game and how Chad and his crew saved me.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" They gasped.

"Yup."

"I'm so sorry! If-If we had just gone with you, maybe this-" Taylor's eyes started filling with tears.

"Don't you start blaming yourselves! It was nobody's fault! No one could have done anything to prevent this!" I shook her shoulders before hugging her.

"Are you sure?" Sharpay asked concernedly.

"Oh my god, you guys are just like Troy! Yes! I'm sure!" I said exasperated.

"Speaking of Troy... what's up with you two? It looked like you were going to make out before we came and interrupted." Sharpay eyed me suspiciously.

"Oh! Well... yeah..." I blushed even more.

"Yeah what?" persisted Taylor.

"We-we might've... done some of that." I muttered.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHEN? WHERE? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" screamed Sharpay.

People were turning around and looking towards us.

"Um, Sharpay? You might wanna keep it down. People are staring. Let's take this outside, kay?"

"OKAY! OH MY GOSH! ALRIGHT!"

We went outside and stood by a far corner in the court yard where we wouldn't be overheard. I filled them in on the entire Saturday. Sharpay wouldn't stop hopping up and down and shouting 'Oh my god!' Taylor just stared at me wide eyed, clutching her hand to her chest.

"This is huge, Gabs! Has he-has he asked you yet?" asked Taylor.

"Asked me what?" I asked quizzically.

"To be his GIRLFRIEND!" Sharpay screamed the last part.

"Shhh! Sharpay! Really? Lower your voice!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry, but Gabs! You can't expect me to hear something like that and not freak out! So, did he?"

"Well, not yet. But... I think it might be soon." I admitted.

Sharpay let out a screech before covering her mouth.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

I giggled and said, "Come on, let's get to class!"

The whole morning, I couldn't concentrate on anything the teacher's were saying. Troy kept shooting grins at me and raising his eyebrows from across the room. I would giggle quietly and the circle would continue. It wasn't until before lunch that he had a different class than I did. I glumly entered Chemistry, shuffling my feet on the ground. It would be another hour before I saw him.

Well into the lab, I saw Chad approach the empty desk next to me and sit down. I sent a nervous glance in Taylor's direction. Why did today of all days, did my partner decide to be absent?

"Uh, hey Gabriella. What's up?" he asked awkwardly.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Oh..."

I decided to break the ice and thank him for his courageous act on Friday.

"Um, thanks for, you know, saving me last Friday. I don' t know what would have happened if you wouldn't have turned up." I said quietly.

"It's the least I could do. You know, after the way I treated you. I know, like I said Friday, that this doesn't mean anything yet, but I am _really, really _sorry about... everything I put you through this year and the last. I finally saw myself for what I was after that... Thursday. When, well, you remember. You have no idea how much remorse I feel still. So, I'm not asking you to be my friend. I don't have that right. But, would you... please consider forgiving me?" Chad said hesitantly.

I smiled softly. "I already have forgiven you, Chad. Like I said, what you did was... amazing. You could've just walked away but you didn't. I'm thankful for that. So... friends?" I held out my hand for him to shake.

He smiled hugely before saying, "Friends." He flashed me a grin before heading over to his partner.

Taylor raised an eyebrow, obviously hearing everything that he had said. I just shrugged and continued my lab.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Once the bell rung for lunch, I shoved all my books into my bag and ran out the door. I headed for the cafeteria door and there I saw him. He hadn't seen me yet. He was still searching for me, trying to find me through the entire lunch crowd that was progressing towards the door. I giggled and launched myself at him. He looked at me full of surprise, obviously not expecting that.

"Hey Ella!"

"Hey." I beamed at him. He scratched his neck, obviously nervous and said,

"Well, listen. There's something I've been meaning to ask you and-"

"Hey, hey peoples! What's happening?" Chad, Zeke, and Jason clapped Troy on the back.

"Hey guys." he said. He looked annoyed.

"We're sittin' with your crew today! See ya in the lunchroom."

"Yeah. Bye." he said shortly. He sighed before smiling down at me again and saying,

"So, anyways-" he was cut off once again. But this time it was Sharpay and Taylor.

"Hey Gabi. Troy. So I was-"

"Thanks for interrupting, Evans. Thanks a lot. I mean, as you could see, we weren't busy or anything." he said sarcastically.

"Ouch! Someone's grumpy today! Don't worry, Bolton. You'll have her to yourself soon. I was just going to tell Gabriella that Zeke told me he was going-"

"To be sitting with us. Yeah. We know." Troy finished for her. I hit his chest and glared.

"Stop being a jerk! Let her talk!" I scolded. He exhaled again before mumbling,

"Fine. It doesn't matter anyway. I'll talk to you later." he started heading towards our table.

"Troy!" I said. He acted like he didn't see me and kept shuffling away. I turned around to glare at my friends.

"Thanks a lot, guys! He was just about to tell me something before we got interrupted again by you! What's the big deal that the rest of the basketball team is sitting with us? I think he was about to pop the question!" I answered heatedly.

"Oh boo-hoo. You'll have time to talk anyways. Besides, he should expect to be interrupted when he's in the middle of a hallway! Anyways, I wanted to tell you that because... well... I think I might have a crush on Zeke." she admitted. A light blush appearing on her cheeks. Something I had never seen Sharpay Evans do.

My glared disappeared, replaced with a grin.

"Really? That's great!"

"Well, you're okay with that?" she said sheepishly.

"Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?" I frowned.

"Well, he used to be your bully. I thought that-"

"Troy used to be my bully too. It's great, Shar! Really! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks!" she squealed before tackling me in a hug.

"Now that all the drama is taken care of, could we please eat some lunch? I'm hungry! Complained Taylor.

I laughed. "Okay! Let's go." I linked arms with them and headed into the caf.

Our lunch table looked fuller than it had in years. Chad, Jason, and Zeke were chatting away with Kelsi and Ryan. Not looking out of place at all with the way they acted. I noticed Jason taking more of an interest in Kelsi. I smiled to myself. It disappeared when I saw Troy, leaning his head on his hand not paying attention to anyone, not really focusing on anything. I sat down next to him and slipped my hand in his, under the table.

"I'm sorry we kept getting interrupted. What were you going to tell me?"

"Nothing. It can wait." But I noticed that he was fidgeting with something in his pocket.

"Please, Troy? I want to know." I looked up at him.

"Awww, don't look at me like that, Ella. You know what you're doing!" he groaned.

I smiled to myself before putting my hands around his arm and saying,

" I really, _really_ want to know. I thought you cared about me." I said in a fake sad voice.

"Finnneee... Let's go then." He stood up.

"Where?" I cocked my head.

"To our place." He held out his hand and I took it, intertwining our fingers.

"See you guys later!" I waved towards the table. A loud smattering of 'bye' and 'see you' echoed across the table.

I grinned at Sharpay and Taylor who gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Don't be _too _long." Chad said, wiggling his eyebrows at us.

"Shut up, man!" said Troy.

They continued shouting snide comments and obnoxious remarks as we disappeared.

Once atop the roof, Troy started pacing up and down.

"Troy? What's wrong." he paused for a minute, before stopping in front of me and taking a deep breath.

"Okay, so you know that I _really, _really like you, right Ella?"

" Well, I assume it was implied on our first kiss, Troy." I joked.

But he didn't laugh. He was more nervous than I had ever seen him before.

"Well, I was wondering..." he dug inside his pocked and pulled out a little velvet box. He opened it. And there sat a silver necklace in the shape of a T. A little red stone sat on the corner of it. I gasped a little.

"Would you... be my girlfriend?" he finished hesitantly. Nervously looking up at me.

"Oh my gosh, y-yes! Yes!" I jumped up to hug him as he set me down and twirled me around.

"Really?"

I giggled. "Well what did you think I was going to say?" I joked. "Help me put it on."

I turned around and lifted my hair off my back. He clipped it on before running his fingers through my hair. I turned back around and pulled his neck down for a kiss.

We spent the rest of lunchtime just laughing and kissing. Talking about nothing until the bell rung again.

We walked back down the stairs holding hands, glancing up at each other every so often.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Taylor.

My cheeks turned red. "Huh?" I played dumb.

"You guys were gone a pretty long time." said Sharpay, eyeing my new necklace.

"Yeah. We were... talking." I finished lamely.

" It appears so." said Taylor.

Troy scratched the back of his neck. "I'm going to class, Ella. Meet me at the front of the school." And with that, he bent down and pecked me on the lips.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ASKED HER OUT!" shouted Sharpay.

Everyone in the hall stopped and stared. Including Troy.

"Shut _up _Shar!" I hissed.

Troy looked embarrassed. "Uh... yeah."

" IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! OH MY GOD! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, BOLTON! COME HERE!" she pulled him into a hug, squeezing the life out of him. She wouldn't let go, even after a minute.

"Uh, Shar? He needs to get to class." I motioned towards Troy.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE SO RIGHT! I'M SO SORRY!" She pulled away, but before doing so, she gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"MUAH!" He turned red and awkwardly waved back at me.

"YOU DID GOOD, KID!" she continued shouting.

" GABI! OH MY GOD, GABI! TROY BOLTON! TROY BOLTON IS YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND! I CAN'T _BELIEVE _YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH TROY-"

"Bolton. We know." Taylor rolled her eyes.

" I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO CONTINUE BEING STUPID AND NOT ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER, BUT THAT JUST BLEW ME AWAY BACK THERE! I-"

"Shar! Stop yelling! I'm right here! Thanks a lot for announcing it to the whole world! Now everyone's staring at me!" I glared.

"Well get used to it, honey! Cuz you're going out with the most popular guy in school! Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!" she squealed.

"It seems like you're more excited than I am." I pointed out

"I don't know! Maybe! Oh, you guys are so cute! My little Gabi's growing up!"

"Whatever."

"Oh don't get so mad at me! Everyone would have figured it out sooner or later." she said.

"I would've preferred that it be later!" I snapped.

"Don't be stupid, Gab! You kissed the man in the middle of the hallway! I think it's safe to assume that-" she stopped when I glared at here.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'll stop. So tell me everything!"

So I launched in my story, telling them 'everything', as Sharpay put it. And I had to put up with even more squealing and yelling. I wanted to pull my hair out by the time school had ended.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked as he took my hand, leading me to the car.

"Sharpay. She's freakin' annoying! Sorry about that little 'show' she gave in the hallway after lunch." I apologized.

"Naw, it's cool. I was just a little embarrassed is all."

"Just a _little_?" I teased. "You were pretty red back there!"

"If I remember correctly, so were you."

"Was not!"

"Was too. You always blush. Even when I'm done kissing you, you're still doing it." He pinched my cheeks as he held the door open for me. Once he closed it and went around to the other side, I said,

"I do _not_!"

"Yeah you do, Ella. Stop denying it."

"You don't have any proof." I challenged.

He sighed before grabbing my face and kissing me. When we pulled up for air, he turned my head around to look at the rear view mirror. And sure enough, my cheeks were a bright red.

I was at a loss for words as he smirked, knowing he got me.

"You suck, Bolton!" I said as he laughed.

"It's okay. I think it's hot when you blush." he whispered huskily.

I could feel the heat build up in my cheeks, even as he said it.

"There it is." he said, leaning over to kiss me again.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Oh my god. _She's _going out with Troy? Wow, he's really become desperate this year." smirked a cheerleader.

"_Montez_ with Bolton? Didn't see that coming."

"You're _not _serious. They can't be going out. They're not even right for each other. He's probably just using her."

The last comment stung as I made my way down the hall. They had been like this the past few days. _Every _single day. They hadn't ceased. Always making remarks about Troy and I's relationship. And I was sick of it. Sometimes I didn't even want to go back to school. I know that they were being stupid and that I shouldn't have let it bother me, but it did. A lot. I still had self esteem issues and they weren't helping.

"What's up with you, Gabi?" questioned Sharpay.

"_You._ You're what's up!" I hissed. I knew I shouldn't have taken it out on her. She was right. People would have still found out. But right now, I was looking for somebody to blame, and she was one of them.

"_Me_? What did I do?" She was honestly curious.

" Thanks a lot for telling everyone about me and Troy! Now everyone's making remarks about how stupid our relationship is and how wrong I am for Troy! Do you know how _sick_ and tired I am of hearing that? If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have to be putting up with this! And it's all because of your goddamn, big fat mouth!" I screamed.

" You know what, Gabs? All I've been is supportive of you and your stupid boyfriend! I've given you advice and helped you dress better and all you do is treat me like crap just because a few assholes are jealous!" her voice trembled.

"You think making me dress like a _slut _was doing me a favor? Well excuse me, Shar. But I'm not like you!" I spat out.

Instant remorse filled up inside me when I saw her brown eyes fill with tears as she stomped down the hallway.

"You know what, Gabriella? Just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean everybody else should." said Taylor. She glared at me before she started running down the hall after Sharpay.

"Great. Great! I'm being harassed in school and now I just lost my best friends. Great!" My eyes filled with tears as I punched the locker in front of me with my fist.

"Hey, Ella! I-" he stopped as he saw my tear filled eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong!" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Everybody's making fun of me, Sharpay and Taylor are mad at me, and I haven't seen you all day!" I blubbered, burying my face into his chest and wrapping both arms around his waist.

"Come on. Let's go talk on the rooftop." he suggested.

He pulled away and tried to take my hand but I wouldn't let go of his waist.

"Gabi! Come on! Let's go! We can talk on the rooftop, just you and me!"

I still didn't budge. He unwrapped my arms and pulled me away. He made a move to take my hand but I pulled away. Angry tears leaking out of my eyes.

"I'm upset and my own boyfriend doesn't want to comfort me? What's wrong with me? Am I that ugly?" I know I sounded ridiculous but I couldn't stop. Fire raged inside of me and it wouldn't burn out.

"No Ella, that's not it. I think you're beautiful. And I do care about you. You're the person I care about the most in this world. I just wanted us to go somewhere more private. So I-"

"So you can what? Use me? I know what everyone else is saying, Troy! I'm not stupid!" I yelled.

"You know, it never made any sense for you to like me, and I guess I was right!"

"Ella-" he said wearily.

" No. Don't talk to me. I don't even want to look at you." And with that, I spun around and headed out the doors, ignoring the stares and whispers echoing after me.

**I know, right? What. The. Hell. I know Gabi sounds crazy and stupid but it's just because she's under a lot of emotional stress. A lot of people are making rude remarks about her and Troy and she's put up with a few day's worth of it. She's heard so much of it, that she's starting to believe some of it. **

**Oh and how did you like the Troyella kiss? [raises eyebrows] pretty sweet, eh? Let me know what you think! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**YAY! FINALLLY! My cousins have gone and I've been able to find a little extra time to finish another chapter. Just be aware that my updates won't be as fast as they were in the summer. **

**Oh! And a few of you have been saying that Gabi should be used to the insults by now. She is but when they're being directed towards her **_**and **_**Troy's relationship, she get's even MORE insecure about THEIR relationship. She's used to the insults directed towards her ONLY. Hope that cleared it up!**

Break Through

Chapter 15

I walked home that day, wiping my eyes every few seconds. I couldn't believe I had done that. I had taken it out on two people all on one day. It was in no way Sharpay's fault. And I knew that, even then. And then the incident with Troy. I had accused him of not caring about me when all he wanted to do was take care of me in privacy. I was so stupid and idiotic.

I ran inside, all the way up to my room, laid on the ground, and just stared at the ceiling, thinking about my pathetic life. I don't know how long I laid there, it must have been a couple of hours. I soon grew tired of the same four walls, so I stepped outside and sat on my step, just staring straight ahead.

Soon, the rumble of a car coming broke my trance. It was his. I panicked, not knowing what to do. Should I apologize immediately? Should I wait? What if he broke up with me?

With a gulp, I saw him step out of the car. He hadn't noticed me yet. He was leaning against his car, shaking his head, lost in thought. When he finally noticed me staring, he gave me a curt nod and disappeared into his house. That right there made me feel worse. He obviously didn't want to talk to me. But I had to try. I made this mess, so it was up to me to fix it.

I buried my face in my hands as I thought up a plan. It took me a while to realize that there wasn't a plan. I just had to go along and hope that it worked out for the best.

I slowly walked up his driveway and knocked lightly on the door. I heard footsteps on the other side, crossing my fingers and hoping that it was him. The door finally opened and there he was, his handsome face conflicted as he stared down at me. A moment of silence happened before I realized that he was waiting for me to talk.

"I'm sorry!" I finally said. " I didn't mean any of it! I was just...upset and angry. Everyone was making fun of me and criticizing me. Then I got in a fight with Sharpay and that just set me off even more! I don't know what came over me and I know it was entirely my fault! And I'm asking for your forgiveness! I don't even care if you dump my ass, just forgive me!

He continued staring down at me, not saying a word.

"Say something!" I begged.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he murmured quietly before shutting the door behind him and placing his hands into his pockets.

"That I understand why you blew up today? I don't get it, Ella. I thought you knew that I cared about you. And then today... when you said that stuff... it hurt me. I'm not going to lie and pretend to you that it's all good. Cuz it's not. Where did you ever get the idea that I was using you? I would- I thought that you knew I changed!" he raised his voice a little.

I hung my head as tears leaked out. "I guess... I just started believing what everyone was saying. I believed it and I'm sorry. I know you changed. I know. It's never made sense that you've cared about me. That was the only comment that I really meant. I was... I was just the fat girl. There's nothing special about me. I'm just the nerd that scored a twenty three hundred on her SATs." My voice cracked when I said the last part.

Troy stayed quite for a minute before punching his fist into the door so loud, that I jumped.

"STOP saying that about yourself! STOP IT, alright!" he pinched the bridge of his nose before saying,

"Sorry, it's just that... it kills me that you see yourself like that, Gabriella. It really does. You're... you're so much _more _than all of that. So much. And anyone else who sees you as something else doesn't deserve to know you. Because you don't deserve to talk to someone like that." I knew that he must have been serious because he never called me 'Gabriella.'

"I just wish that you could see yourself the way _I_ do. I care about you... _so _much, Ella. Why can't you see that?" he asked the last question sadly.

"I'm-sorry. So.. Sorry." I choked out. I turned around to leave before he dragged me back with one arm around my waist, lifting my feet off the ground momentarily before wrapping me in a hug.

I quietly sobbed as he stroked my hair. Feeling safe and warm in his arms. Something that I had missed in the past few hours. After I had calmed down, I looked up at him.

"I really _am _sorry. You didn't deserve to hear any of that." I touched his cheek with my hand.

"I know. But... let's just forget about it, kay? We're okay, Ella." he kissed me on the forehead before sitting down on one of the chairs outside, and setting me on his lap, stroking my hair. I think I nodded off for a while. Because when he nudged me awake, it was dark already.

"Come on. Let's get you home." he whispered.

I slid off his lap clumsily and took a step forward. I don't know why I was so tired, probably from all the drama that happened today, but the next thing I knew, the concrete swirled up in front of me. I thought for sure I was about to hit the hard ground before I felt two strong arms catch my waist.

"Woah, careful baby. You don't wanna hurt yourself."

He tried to stand me up again when I wobbled again. He solved the problem by putting my arms around his neck and lifting me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder, falling asleep again as I felt his body sway with every step he took. The only thing I was conscious of was the sound of a door opening and Troy thumping up the stairs and into my room. I remember my head hitting the pillow before I fell into another deep sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Go on!" Troy pushed me towards Sharpay and Taylor.

"I-I can't do this! What if she never talks to me again?"

" There's only one way to find out." he said. He pushed me harder. I grabbed onto his arm to stop him and said.,

"Troy! She _hates_ me! I-I'm not going to be able to do this-" I continued while he kept pushing me forward until I was right in front of them.

"Hey guys! Ella just wants to have a quick word with you. I'm going to my locker. I'll see you guys in home room." he said cheerfully.

I glared at his retreating back before turning around and looking into my friend's glaring faces.

"Hey guys. Um...I just wanted to say that I'm really, really sorry about the way that I treated you yesterday. Especially you, Sharpay. I basically called you a slut and I'm sorry. I was just having a bad day and I wanted to take it out on someone. People would have found out anyway. And I can't believe how mean I was to you after all you've done to help me."

I looked down at my shoes.

"You really hurt my feelings." Sharpay said quietly.

"I never thought you would say that about me. And when you did, I... I couldn't believe it."

"I know. I know! I'm... you have no _idea _how sorry I am. And I know it doesn't change anything. I just want you to try and forgive me. You don't even have to consider me as a friend anymore. I... just... I'm sorry." I whispered. I hung my head.

"Okay." she said quietly.

My head snapped up to look at her. Did she just say what I thought she said?

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"It's okay. I guess... I've never really had self esteem issues and problems with bullying so for you to go through with that...is something that I can't even begin to imagine. And I've never been under that emotional strain, so I don't blame you for losing your head back there the other day."

"Thanks, Shar. Thanks for forgiving me." I turned around to walk away when I heard her speak up again.

"Where you going?" she asked.

" Uh... ?" I was confused. What did she want?

"You didn't honestly think that I wouldn't want to be friends with you, right?"

"I... huh?" I said stupidly.

"Come on, Gabs! Everyone fights. Even best friends!" she said cheerfully.

I ran up to hug her. Once I did, we held on for a while, tearing up a little.

"I'm soooo sorry! I missed you so much!"

"I know you are! I missed you too!"

After I was done hugging her, I went up to Taylor and hugged her too. We wiped the tears out of our eyes and laughed. After that, we talked as if nothing had ever happened. Once the bell rang, we linked arms and headed to home room.

"Told you it'd be fine." Troy whispered in my ear as I went through the door.

"I know. I should've believed you." I smiled at him.

He beamed and pecked me on the cheek as I passed by him.

HSMHSMHSM

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, GUYS!" Taylor came running up to me and Sharpay.

"Chad just asked me to the Fall Ball!" she said.

"That's great! Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!"

" 'Chad! Oh Chad! Yes! Of course, I would like to go to the dance with you! I'm totally in love with you, Chad!' " mocked Sharpay in an exaggerated voice of Taylor.

"At least I _have _a date." she whispered sourly.

Sharpay glared back.

"Whatever, Tay! Someone is going to ask me! I've never gone to a dance alone and I won't if no one asks me!"

"Someone will." I assured. I said it because I knew it was true.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"I'm sure, Troy." I told him.

We had just finished taking an evening walk around the parks. Our hands were entwined and we were swinging them back and forth.

"Really! I'm serious!" he laughed as we stood on the sidewalk by my house.

"Shut up, you loser!"

"Oh you did not just go there." he said in a mockingly dangerous tone.

"Yes, Mr. Bolton. I think I did." I mocked back.

"You," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Are going to get punished."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Punished? How?" I wrapped my own arms around his neck.

"Like this." he whispered.

He bent down to kiss me. My eyes were starting to close when I heard a voice ring out,

"Troy! You were supposed to take out the trash about an hour..."

It was Mr. Bolton. Yes. I know. The worst thing is that he caught us in a very... "intimate" position, should I say. Our lips were _millimeters_ away from each other. My cheeks turned bright red and we both jumped apart.

"Ago..." he finished. He looked at both Troy and me suspiciously.

"Uh, ok dad. Coming." Troy said with embarrassment.

He looked at me with an apologizing look and followed his dad up the walk.

Mr. Bolton turned around to give me stern look before disappearing.

OH. MY. GOD.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Yesterday wasn't the only awkward situation with Mr. Bolton. Now it seemed that whenever me and Troy were around each other, Mr. Bolton always found a way to separate us by telling Troy that he should be in the gym practicing for the championship or doing his homework. It didn't make sense. And I knew it was because of me. I knew it was because of what he saw the other day. He had never given him trouble about it before. Even when we were just friends.

"Troy. You need to practice. I want you in the gym in five minutes." Mr. Bolton demanded firmly.

Troy groaned and released both of my hands.

"Ahhhhhhhh man! This sucks!" he hit the wall we were leaning on.

"It's fine. You can go." I said quietly.

"Maybe you should find another ride home. Practice runs for an hour." he grumbled.

"No, it's fine. I'll just wait in the library for you." I reasoned.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I grinned cheekily at him.

"You're crazy." he laughed.

"You know you love it!" I teased. I then froze when I realized what I had just said.

Almost immediately Troy turned serious.

"You're right. I do." he whispered.

By then he was really close to me.

"You know, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. Ella, I-"

"Troy! Practice!"

Amazingly enough, Coach Bolton reappeared yet _again _to remind Troy for the third time that day that he had practice.

"I'm COMING dad!" Troy shouted.

"I'll see you later." he mumbled.

He kissed my hand and then turned the corner where I'm sure Mr. Bolton was listening.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I had been in the library for less than an hour. But I wasn't able to get any work done. I kept thinking about what Troy was going to say. Was he going to tell me what I thought he was?

I shook the thought from my head immediately. No. It couldn't be.

With a frustrated sigh, I slammed my text book closed and decided to go by the gym a little earlier than normal.

As I stood by the gym doors and watched the jocks leave one by one, I heard yelling in the gym. I pushed the doors open a crack, just out of curiosity.

"Dad! She's not a problem! She's just a girl!" I heard Troy shouting.

"But you're not _just_ a guy, Troy! You need to get your head in the game! And you won't be able to get that done with that girl hanging around and distracting you! If you're not fully focused on the game, we're going to lose!" shouted Coach Bolton.

I was a little shocked. I had never heard Mr. Bolton this angry before.

"Dad! The games is TWO months away! I don't need to-"

"That's exactly why you need to be working on it! Do you _want_ us to lose to West High? Is that what you want? I'm serious, Troy. If that girl-"

"HER NAME IS GABRIELLA!" shouted Troy.

"Whatever her name is, if I see you around her one more time, you're- you won't be playing at the championship. If we don't get your full effort, we don't want it at all." he finished firmly.

"WHAT? THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE! WHAT THE HELL, DAD?"

"That's my final word." he said.

I then heard a trail of curse words being mumbled by none other than Troy. I jumped back when I heard the doors opening and tried to act like I hadn't heard anything at all.

At first, he didn't see me. He was still mumbling and looking down at the floor. I shuffled my feet and it was then when he saw me. His eyes widened.

"Ella, you- you didn't hear- did you hear that?" he stuttered.

"Hear what?" I tried to make it seem convincing, but I think he saw right through that.

"What- what just happened there." he said. His electric blue eyes searched my face.

"No. I didn't hear anything." I said lamely. I fixed my gaze on a nearby locker and tried to act nonchalant about the whole thing. But inside, I felt embarrassed and I felt the strong urge to break down and cry. And I'm pretty sure he knew that. Just like always.

"Ella, stop lying to me. I know you heard."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Troy." I raised my voice a little.

"Stop it. I know you did. Just admit it." his tone was hard.

I still refused to look at him, afraid that he would see the tears sparkling in my eyes.

He took a few steps closer to me and pulled my chin up so he could set his eyes on mine. I tried to fight his strong grasp and turn my head away, but in the end he won. And just seeing that look of concern on his face just made the tears spill down my cheeks. And I knew I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Baby..." he groaned. He wiped the tears from my eyes with the pad of his thumb.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that. My dad- he's crazy about shit like that. Basketball come first with him and if he thinks something's "distracting" me, then he's ruthless about stuff like that." he said apologetically.

"You didn't deserve to hear that. Any of it. He's just being a dick." he said.

"He hates me-" my voice cracked on the last word.

"No! No, no, no! He doesn't! Like I said, if he thinks anything is distracting me he tries to get my head back in the game again!"

I nodded my head and turned away from him. He forced it back onto his eyes again.

"Ella. Stop. Forget about what he said!"

"How can I forget? He doesn't want us to be together! How am I supposed to feel about that?"

"It doesn't matter what he thinks. It only matter what _we _think. What we feel." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

"You're the most important person in my life. You mean everything. And we're not going to let anybody tell us that we can't be together." he whispered.

I nodded my head 'yes' once again. But I still felt uneasy. How were we supposed to get further in our relationship if Coach Bolton objected to the whole thing?

**Okay, so a lot of crying in this chapter. **

**Hmmmm... what do you think Troy was going to tell our Gabi? :)**

**Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

** Okay... next chapter! :)**

Break Through

Chapter 16

"Did he seriously say that?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"That is _so _messed up." said Taylor.

I had just finished recounting my tale from yesterday to Taylor and Sharpay. Believe me, if I could have gotten away with it, I would never have told them. But they could tell something was wrong.

After school, me and Troy drove home in silence. We weren't mad at each other. I guess we were both thinking. After that, we sat on my porch steps holding hands until he had to go practice _again_.. Honestly, I didn't get it. Why was I different than all the other girls Troy had around last year? I mean, the guy was a player the year before. And I'm sure Coach Bolton saw him around with countless girls. I just didn't get it.

"Woah. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I just... I feel..."

"Hey guys. What's up?" Troy walked up to us. I broke off what I was about to say.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." said Shar suspiciously.

Troy scrutinized our faces. But I guess he decided not to ask what was up.

"Oh. Okay."

We continued to stand there in a very apparent awkward silence until the bell rang for home room again.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

The awkwardness was still there at lunch. I wasn't talking much, and whenever he tried to get me to talk, I responded with short, quick answers. After a while, he got sick of it.

"Come on. Let's go to the rooftop." he took my hand and led me away from the table and up to the rooftop. I followed with reluctance. Once atop, he broke away from my hand and faced the scenery.

"Okay, Ella. What's up?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Don't even try that. I know something's wrong and I know you're lying to me."

I didn't answer. He turned around abruptly and said,

"You're thinking about the stupid crap that my dad said, aren't you?" he looked at me with a serious expression.

"No..." I trailed off.

"Yeah. You are."

I shook my head again, but I knew it was useless.

"Listen to me, Ella. _Forget_ what he said. I'm serious. All he cares about is the damn championship. He doesn't have anything against _you._ Just the fact that you're 'distracting' me. Alright?"

I nodded my head yes.

He grabbed both my hands and kissed them. All the while still searching my eyes.

I gathered up my courage and said, "It's just that- why does he have a problem with _me_? What about the other girls you hung out with last year?" I asked quietly.

"Because-Bec- You. You're different than all the other girls. You- I think he knows that I-"

His cheeks turned red, something I had seldom seen on Troy Bolton.

He turned back around and it looked like he was gathering enough courage to do something. For what? I had no idea.

"You're different than all the others. You make me feel... you give me this feeling, Ella."

He turned back around so abruptly that I jumped a little. He had a determined look on his face. His blue eyes dark and set.

"Gabriella Montez. I am in-"

_Riiiinnnnggggggggggggg..._

"Dammit!" Troy kicked the railing and grabbed two fistfuls of hair. I thought that he was going to pull them out, but he let go. He looked pissed. Beyond pissed. He wouldn't even look at me. And that confused me.

"Troy- what were you going to-" I started.

"Forget about it. Let's go to class." he said sharply.

I shrunk back and didn't move. He was already halfway out the door when he turned back to look and see that I hadn't moved an inch. Why was he acting this way?

"Come _on_, Gabriella!" he snatched my hand and yanked me almost halfway down the steps in about three strides. I pulled back, wanting him to let go because he was hurting me.

"Ow! Troy! Stop!"

I finally managed to pull my hand away and I looked up at him with a glare.

He turned around, still had his pissed face on.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I raised my voice, while rubbing the hand that was slightly red from his yanks.

His face seemed to clear off all the anger in an instant when he set his gaze on me.

"I-I'm sorry, Ella. It's just- I got... never mind. Forget about it. I'm sorry." he looked at me with such sincerity that I had to look away.

I nodded my head curtly and continued walking to the direction of my next class. He ran to keep up with me.

"Are you still mad?" he asked.

"Does it _matter_?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, of course it matters. You're my girlfriend." he said.

"I just don't get it, Troy. You say you have something to tell me and you don't. So it's fine! Don't tell me! Just don't get pissed off for no reason and take it out on _me_, because that is _not_ happening!" I said matter of factly.

"If you knew why I was so pissed of then you wouldn't judge me!" he said defensively.

"That's just it!" I threw my hands up in the air, exasperated.

"I wanna know! I really do! But you won't tell me!" I stopped and buried my face in my hands and groaned.

"You know, just forget about it. It doesn't even matter anymore." I said shortly. I continued walking in long strides. He caught up with me again and said,

"I will tell you. I _want _to tell you. Just not now. But I _promise_ I will tell you someday, Ella." He caught my hand and intertwined them together.

"And I won't take out my anger on you anymore." he said.

I nodded my head. I was still a little mad, but I let it go. I didn't want to get into another fight.

I dropped hands with him, not really in the mood. But he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"I'm sorry." he kissed the top of my head.

"I know..." I sighed.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSM

I don't know what was happening. I really didn't. If felt like we were keeping things from each other. Me and Troy didn't talk much after that little spat. I can't say that we were mad. And I hate to say it, but we were growing apart. And that scared me. But I was unfeeling about it... emotionless. So I did nothing to change it.

We barely touched each other. This is how our days went by:

He gave me a ride to school, (the ride was almost silent except a few petty questions), he walked me to my classes without a word. We didn't even go up to the rooftop for "alone time" anymore. We just sat at the lunch table, barely talking to each other or anyone else. There was a pretty big space between us too, but before there had been none. I think the gang started to notice because they looked at us worriedly. But I didn't know what to do.

It's like something in the air changed that day of our last argument. I just felt... if he wasn't going to tell me what was going on, then I didn't make any effort to hold on to our relationship. We used to tell each other everything, even if it was just how our day went. Now, we barely talked. Our relationship was slipping through our fingers.

"Okay, that' it. What's going on between you and Bolton?" asked an aggravated Sharpay one afternoon.

I kept looking out of my window, watching the sunset...

"Gabriella!" she snapped her fingers in my face, but I still didn't move.

It was a while before I answered.

"Nothing." I said quietly.

And I wasn't lying. Because that's what it was... 'nothing.' We weren't moving forward or backward. We just stayed in the same place.

But despite our... "problems," I still hoped that it would work out. Even if both of us weren't making much of an effort... I hoped. And that was very, very stupid.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Great. I have the stomach flu. I had spent all of Friday night barfing my guts out. I hadn't slept a wink. And my darling mother was at work, so she had no idea what was going on, like always around here.

It was barely 7:30 on a Saturday when I decided to get up from bed. I dragged a trash can over to the couch and leaned my head back. I felt horrible and I just wanted this day to end. I must have dozed off a while, because another memory from my child hood played in my head so vividly that I thought it was actually happening.

"_Gabriella." my mom's emotionless voice called my name._

"_Yeah?" my eight year old self answered._

"_Your father... wants to see you." and for the first time in weeks, I heard a drop of emotion in her voice._

_I hadn't been allowed to see my father as often as I had liked. I was "too young" to see that. So I ran to his hospital room, excited to see him. Maybe he was getting better! Maybe he was going to go home today! But I still had this feeling... something was going to happen... and it didn't feel good. But still... I hoped. And that's what kept me going._

_I didn't know what was going on these days. I was left in the dark with all the news happening. Whenever the adults wanted to talk about it, I was sent to bed early. Which bugged me. A lot. _

_Once I pushed open the door to his room, my heart dropped. He looked worse than before. There were so many wires and tubes connected to him and machines, that I had trouble finding him. His eyes had lost his twinkle, his hair lank and dirty. There were bags under his eyes and he looked pale and fragile. He had lost a lot of weight. He looked like a stick. Which scared me. My father _never _looked fragile. He was always up and about._

_I came up to his bedside, but he still looked out of it. His eyes were wandering, still not focusing on me._

"_Papi." I said quietly._

_Finally, his eyes met mine and a tired, old smile graced his lips._

"_Gabriella. Mi Gabriellita." he said in a scratchy voice._

"_Como te fue tu dia (How did your day go?), Papi?" I asked him._

_I tried to get the conversation going. I didn't want him to think about hospitals, or diagnoses, or... or even death. I wanted to talk to him like I always did._

_Another one of the many things that bothered me, was that now the adults talked to him in such a formal, polite tone. Nothing like the loud, bursting, full of laughter conversations they usually had with him. They chose careful subjects to talk about. _

"_No fue muy bien, mijita. No muy bien... (It didnt go very well, honey. Not very well.)_

_I didn't know what to say anymore. What was my response going to be?_

"_Oh." I answered. We sat in silence for a while, listening to the beep of the heart monitor when he finally broke the silence._

"_I need you to promise me something, Gabi." my father spoke in a grave tone._

"_Anything." _

"_I need..." he stopped for a bit, searching for breathe. He couldn't do anything without effort these days. Everything tired him out._

"_I need you to go on living. Be happy. Don't... don't lose that sparkle you always have. Keep living. Life is for living." he said gently while he took my hand._

_This scared me. That sentence he had just uttered had a tone of... finality to it. Like... like he knew what was going to happen. In a burst of panic, I said,_

"_Why? Why are you telling me this? You're going to live though, right Papi? Right?" I searched for reassurance. Anything because I wasn't getting any from my mother and he was my last hope._

"_Sometimes... some things happen that... we can't explain..." he paused between each breath._

_Tears sparkled in my eyes. What was he saying?_

"_God has plans for me. He's telling me to go... He... needs... me" he struggled for breathe. I clutched his hand tighter and raised my voice a little._

"_But _we_ need you! Me and Mami! Papi, don't go! Stop talking like that!" The tears spilled over._

"_I'll always be with you... in... here." he pointed to my heart._

"_Never forget that, Gabi! I'll always be with you! Siempre!" he promised._

_Sobs racked my body already. Because what was happening was what everyone was holding their breath for. He was going to die. My father was going to die and I could do nothing about it. I had been denying it. Kept telling myself that he was going to pull through the cancer and live. But I now knew it was not to be._

"_No llores, Gabi. Don't cry. You'll see me again. Someday." he promised again._

_I don't know how long I laid there with him. My head on his chest, listening to his weak heartbeat, struggling... He stroked my hair and started to hum some of the songs that we wrote. And I just lay there quietly. Knowing that it was the last moment that I would have with my dad. Knowing that I would probably never see him again after this. And instead of filling up the moment with talking and worry, I listened. I listened to him talk. Telling stories about his childhood, he even made some stories up on the spot. And me? I just lay there, soaking his voice up. Storing his voice, his deep, rumbly, voice, into my memory. I never wanted to forget._

_I might've dozed off, because I woke to the sound of a heart monitor flat lining. I picked my head up and saw nurses and doctors run into the room. I glanced at my father's still form. He looked peaceful, serene. And even then, I was sure that the doctors could do nothing for him anymore. My father died happily. He died in his sleep. And I wouldn't have it any other way._

_But even though I knew this, I wasn't prepared for the harsh blow that came to my stomach. My heart felt like it was being ripped in two. I could hardly breathe. Because the truth had come. I had been wrong. Hearing him talk about it was not nearly as bad as seeing it actually happen. The end had come._

_One of the nurses pulled me off his body and started ushering me quickly out the door. But I still wasn't ready to say goodbye. I wanted to give him one last kiss. One last hug. I kicked and pushed and clawed my way towards my father's still form. The nurse was losing control but then two more nurses appeared at her side, and together, they carried my fighting body out the door and into the waiting room._

"_PAPI!" I screamed. "PAPI! PAPI!" Tears streamed down my cheek, down my chin and neck._

_Once they had managed to calm me down a bit, they took me to my mother. I looked up at her, wanting reassurance, comfort, something. She gave me none of those. I think she already guessed what happened, because she took one look at me. One short emotionless stare. Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she looked away._

_There. That's when it happened. I found a far corner, slid my body down to the ground, crossed my legs and stared blankly ahead. My face was still wet but the tears had ceased. _

_That's when I realized that I was really alone in the world. With no one there._

_Alone._

HSMHSMSHMSHSM

I awoke with a start, feeling tears on my cheek. I must've been crying in my sleep. I shuddered, trying to find my breath. As much as I tried to calm down, I couldn't. The memory that I had fought so hard to bury, to end, to forget, had come up again. And it had been so vivid that I felt like I had relived it again.

I was still heaving big breaths when the doorbell interrupted my thoughts. I tried to wipe away the rapid, falling tears as fast as possible.

Once I opened the door, I took a step back. The one person I thought I would be so happy to see proved to be false.

Troy. He hadn't been over in such a long while. Probably due to our... issues. I would've thought that I would've wanted him for comfort... but I didn't. I didn't even want to see him. And I had no idea why. I just wanted him to go away.

"Hi. What's u- Have you been- crying?" he said. Concern colored his voice. Something I hadn't heard in a while. Or any emotion much less.

I still tried to wipe away the remaining tears with the sleeve of my shirt and tried to slow my breathing.

"No." I answered.

As usual, he searched my face. Knowing I was lying almost instantly.

"What happened?" he asked again.

"Nothing." Why I was sticking to one word answers? I have no idea.

"What-tell me the truth, Ella."

"_Nothing_ happened, Troy! God! Could you get off my back for just one second?" I had raised my voice.

And I had no idea what had possessed me to say those words, but it had come up like... word vomit. But I was like a different person. An unfeeling person. I felt no remorse at the time.

He looked hurt for a moment before shaking his head and walking down the steps and into his house.

I slammed the door and curled up into a tight ball. I just didn't want to be here. Anywhere but here. And I had no idea, but I was pushing away the one person that I cared about most in the world. Again. What was wrong with me?

**Okay, Troy and Gabi are having... issues.**

**Okay so you may be a little confused.**

**Troy's been trying so hard to tell Gabi... something important. I bet you can guess what it is. :P But it seems like he's always getting interrupted and that frustrates him. He wants to tell her at the best possible time but it's not happening. That's why he gets so angry. Gabi wants to know what he's not telling her. But she's also nervous about hearing it. And since he won't tell her until "the right moment" comes along, she's getting a bit detached. That's what she does. She doesn't want to deal with something so she just turns into an emotionless, unfeeling person trying to get by the day. Just like she was before when she was overweight. So what does she do? She pushes him away. And habits are hard to break. Plus, the memories about her dad that she's tried to forget are starting to come back to her so she's trying to push those away as well. Troy's not doing anything about it because he's waaayyyy nervous and scared and he's still trying to find a way to tell her that something... so he's also become some kind of emotionless human being. They're really annoying and confusing right now! Please let me know if all that made sense! I know it's confusing!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I know that my excuse shouldn't be an excuse. I know I left you guys for several months. I know that I'm a horrible fanfic writer. And I know I've let you guys down. I'm sorry. You don't know how bad I feel, but for me, writing is supposed to fun. I don't wanna work on a time line. I hope you believe me that this is the only free time I've had in MONTHS. Seriously. So please. Despite all that's happening, I want you to enjoy the chapter below.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot**

Break Through

Chapter 17

The next afternoon was spent in misery. I didn't sleep. I didn't eat. Plus, I had the stomach flu. So trips to the bathroom were frequent. I closed the shades in the living room plunging the entire room into darkness and I curled up on the couch trying to sleep, but not succeeding. Memories. Painful, terrible memories drifted up and lapped over me. I was trying to resurface but I couldn't find a way to get out of this depression. I knew it was stupid. I knew it. I was getting into that same, dangerous depression that I had been for about ten years of my life. The scary part was, that I wasn't even trying to get out of it. I couldn't. And it wasn't even like something really bad had happened. But I knew what it was. In the back of my mind, I knew. I had tried so hard to push the last of the memories to the back of my mind. Just the very end. I thought I wouldn't have to endure it, if I tried hard enough to be the old me. But those memories just ended up catching up to me and overtaking me.

I was still staring at the wall when my mother came back from work (which was at 3:00 am). She looked around in confusion. Usually I was out with... Troy. I could tell that she knew something was up. She surveyed the living room. Dirty plates and cups littered the floor, bags of empty chips, the dark, dank smelling room and my somewhat lifeless eyes staring straight at her. Something (I don't know what) unnerved her. I could tell. I heard her breath hitch and she stumbled back out the room and up the stairs. And you know what? I didn't care. I didn't care that my mother had shown at least a break through of emotions for the first time in months. I didn't. I just snuggled deeper in the covers and tried to get some sleep even though I wouldn't be able to.

I woke up with a cold sweat, breathing heavily and my heart beating a hundred miles an hour. Why? I don't know. I knew it had something to do with what I dreamt, but the instant I had woke up, I forgot what it was all about.

I glanced at the clock and realized that the sun was already going down. I had slept practically the entire day! I NEVER did that! It was probably from the lack of sleep I had gotten the night before. I still couldn't believe it. I got up and stretched my sore muscles. Probably from staying in one position all night long... and day. I glanced around the empty house and decided that I needed to get outside for a while. Being in this house depressed me too much.

As I stepped out the front door, I looked up at the sunset and sighed. Why was my life so difficult? Little did I know that it was about to get even worse. I took a quick glance at Troy's house and winced. I knew that I needed to face him eventually but I didn't want to. What happened yesterday wasn't my entire fault. We both had issues that we needed to work out but I wasn't going to be the one to apologize first.

I took slow, careful steps and let my feet carry me wherever. It was a while before I realized that I was at the park. Of course... I took a seat at the bench and watched the scenery around me. It was getting dark fast and I knew that I couldn't be out here for very long but I still didn't move.

I was watching the last rays of sun go down when I heard footsteps beside me. I turned my head to the side and realized that it was Troy. I flinched when I caught sight of him. I jumped to my feet and stared down.

"Hey Ella." He said my name quietly but I knew it some emotion was brewing behind the sentence. Was it... nervousness? Excitement? What would he have to be nervous or excited about?

"Hi."

"Look... I know that we have some things to... talk through but I wanted to tell you something. I just have to get this out and say it." his voice had a tremble to it.

And instantly I knew it was that something that he had wanted to tell me all those bunch of other times. This was it. So why was I scared? I knew the answer. It's because deep down I knew what he was going to tell me and I felt my body get defensive almost immediately.

"Gabriella Montez... I find myself thinking about you _all_ the damn time. I can't get you out of my mind, no matter how hard I try. It's... incredible! I- I love the way you smile.. The way your nose crinkles when you laugh, the way you bite your lip when you're nervous or scared... I even love the way your eyes burn when you're mad at me! I-

"Troy-" I tried to stop him. Before he said it. I didn't want to hear it. It would ruin everything.

"Let me finish! I know we've been through some tough times and they'll probably be more ahead but I just can't hide this anymore! I- I can't even describe what you do to me! I-"

His voice had taken on an excited edge, the climax of his speech. My heart was screaming at me, telling me not to do what I was about to do and just embrace it. But my brain was telling me otherwise. '_Get out. Get out!' _It said.

"Troy! Just-"

He only stepped closer and grabbed both my hands in his, oblivious to the interruptions I was trying to make. I squirmed and tried to get away, but he had an iron grip.

"Let me get this out! You're amazing! And I'm sorry about the past few weeks. I'm sorry how empty and.. And rude and unfeeling I was. I'm sorry that I've been a bad boyfriend! But you need to know that-"

" Don't... don't do it! Troy!" I pleaded. He only mowed over my words and shouted,

"I LOVE YOU! GABRIELLA ANNE MONTEZ! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

His electric blue eyes danced and he had a huge smile that made my heart break. I think it did, actually. And instead of those three words bringing me joy, it only brought me heartache. I wished I had never heard it. I wish I had gotten away in time. Tears leaked out of my eyes slowly at first but then faster and faster.

I saw his smile falter and his eyes drop. He stepped even closer to me and grabbed one of my hands and kissed it. By this time I was already sobbing. Why did he have to make this so hard? Why?

"I-it's okay Ella. We're together. Nothing bad's gonna happen anymore!" I could tell that I killed the mood and that he was very confused.

I didn't say anything. I just looked down and sobbed.

"S-say something! Anything!" he pleaded.

It took me a while before I could say anything. It was already dark and the street lamp's glow was upon us.

"Please don't lie to me, Troy." I whispered stupidly, once I had calmed down.

"I'm not, Ella! I do love you! So much!" he said fiercely.

"Stop it! Stop saying that!" I gritted my teeth and finally looked up at him.

"Why? It's true!" he argued.

"Because if I believed you and then found out that it wasn't true... it would kill me Troy." I said quietly.

"Let's just.. Pretend it never happened. I won't say anything and you won't say anything." I tried to compromise.

"What? You have to believe me! Why are you being so difficult?" he was getting angry now and his anger sparked my own.

"Because it _isn't _true! I've been around countless people to realize that no one can love me, Troy! Just cut the crap and let me go home!" I yelled and turned around to walk away.

I felt someone pull my arm back roughly and was met with fiery blue eyes.

"I'm telling the damn truth! I'm not letting you leave until you believe me!" he screamed.

"Then we're going to be here a loooonngg time!" I mocked.

"If that's what it takes then yes! We will! What do you want me to do so you can realize that this is true?"

I shook my head angrily again and tried to stalk away but he whirled me around again, grabbed my face and slammed his lips on mine.

I had been craving this a long time... we hadn't kissed in weeks and I was about to give in. But I knew that I had to stop this. So I tried to push his chest away... he remained unresponsive. And by the way he continued kissing me fiercer and fiercer, I knew he was trying to prove to me how much he loved me. But I didn't want it. Any of it.

I finally resorted to slapping his face. He released his hold on me and looked the angriest I've ever seen him.

"What the _hell _is your problem?" he raised his voice.

"_My_ problem is that you won't keep your freakin' hands off of me! I want to go_ home!_"

I started walking away for the third time when I heard his voice.

"So that's it? You're going to walk away? After all we've been through?"

"You know what? I think you're scared." he challenged. I turned around abruptly and yelled back.

"Of what! There's nothing to be scared of!"

"You're scared because for the first time in your life, you love someone as much as they love you! I know, you Ella! I know what I'm talking about!"

"I. Am. NOT!" I spat back.

He had caught up to me again at this point.

"Just because I don't return the same feelings as you doesn't mean I'm scared! You have _no idea_ what you're talking about, Bolton!"

"That's a lie." he said quietly.

"What?" I said back.

"You heard me. That's a lie, Montez. You know it. You- you love me." his voice trembled a bit.

" I don't!"

"Yes you do!" We were nose to nose at this point.

"I don't! I- I hate you! Don't ever talk to me again!" I screamed in his face.

He grabbed both of my arms and ignored the tugging and pulling I made.

"Don't do this, Ella! Don't!"

"STOP! STOP LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, tears coming down my face. And that was it. I saw the sadness overtake him. I know that he what he said wasn't because he meant it. Rather the amount of pride he had. He wasn't going to be turned down quietly. So he let me tug myself away and take a step back.

" Fine! You're gonna be a bitch about it? I don't care! To hell with you!" he yelled.

"Like I give a damn! Here! Take this... piece of trash!" With one swift move, I grabbed my 'T' necklace from my neck and yanked it off, breaking the chain and throwing it at him. I ignored the burning feeling that followed after.

I started running at this point but not before I heard him scream, "You love me!"

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

My breathing was heavy, tears running down my face uncontrollably, my throat dry and hurting from the crying that overtook me. I could barely walk. I ran across my lawn and pushed open the door. I fell to the ground, huge, heavy sobs wracking my body. I had made possibly the biggest mistake of my life. But it wasn't like I didn't have a reason. If I would have accepted the fact that he loved me, and then he were to leave me, it would kill me. And I knew it. I couldn't get that close to another person again because eventually, they would leave. Disappear. And my soul was already severely broken that I don't think I could take another loss. I just couldn't.

I don't know how long I laid on the floor crying my eyes out, but it took me a while to calm down. I was suddenly aware that I wasn't the only one in the house, which was strange. I picked my head up off the floor and glanced towards the stair case. There was a bedroom light on... and what sounded like sobs almost as painful as mine. Curiously, but still sniffling and ignoring the heartache that dominated my heart, I climbed up the stairs.

I made my way around the corner and stopped at my mother's door. And it was then and there that the realization hit me. I don't know why I didn't understand it before. The crying had been my mothers. MY mother was crying. The only time I had seen her cry that painfully was when she found out that my father had lung cancer and that he wasn't going to make it ( I of course didn't know at the time).

I crept into the room and what I saw shocked me to no end. There she was. My mother sitting criss-cross on the floor at the foot of her bed clutching a photo of my father. The women who had taken down every single picture of him the minute she came home and found Carlos Montez dead. The woman who wouldn't even talk about him. The woman who acted as if nothing had ever happened. There she was crying her eyes out. She must've been crying for hours like me. Her eyes were extremely puffy and red. Her normally well combed hair was a mess... Tear drops rolled down her eyes, down her nose and her neck all the way to her shirt. There she was clutching the picture as if she would never let it go again.

I continued watching her, my troubles gone for a moment. Every now and then she mumbled the same words over and over again. "Carlos, Carlos! Ayudame! Mi Carlos!" I think she realized I was there but she didn't say anything. She just continued rocking back and forth, back and forth.

And despite what she had done to me, despite how she hadn't helped _me_ when I was in pain... Despite the fact that she hadn't been a very good mother to me... I crawled over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I had expected some form or rejection, since that was all my mother had given me the past ten years of my life. But no. She wrapped her arms around me just as tight. Maybe even tighter. And there I sat. Comforting my mother for the first time in my life. It was my turn.

**So this chapter wasn't what I wanted it to be. I wanted it to be more... heart breaking. I wanted it to be something that would make people cry and that it would relate to them. I don't know.. I guess I lost my "writing mojo" or whatever you call it. I've just been so overwhelmed with school work and other... problems at home. In the near future I might edit this but for now I'm leaving it because I know I've abandoned you guys for months. I truly am sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18! I hope you like! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 18

Break Through

I shuddered for the five hundredth time, trying as hard as I could to stop my sobs. I never thought I would endure this type of heartache. Not that I hadn't before. Like with my dad, but this was something different. In fact, I think it hurt even more _because_ it was my fault. It was entirely my fault. All that had happened between us could have just been fine if I had just ran into his arms and kissed him to death, proclaiming my love for him. But I didn't. And here I was, crying for something that I could have very well had.

Even though it had been the end of one relationship, it had been the start of another. Me and my mom had gotten closer than we had in years in just a few hours. And the only thing we talked about was my dad. I thought back to what happened after I hugged her.

_Her back shuddered and heaved, but I just hugged her harder. We had sat there for a long time, my arms around her, her sobs echoing across the room. Sitting patiently and rubbing her back, letting a few tears slip from my own eyes. _

_After a few more minutes, she sat up and looked at me. We gazed at each other for a few moments. When she didn't look away, I tensed. Waiting for the order to get out of her room or to get lost maybe. She did neither of those things. _

"_Mija." she said softly. I jumped at the feel of her touch. _

"_Ma." I said just as soft. _

"_I- don't think that there are enough words to tell you how sorry I am, Gabriella." _

_I almost choked when I heard those words. My mother? Admitting that she's sorry? To me? I must be in the Twilight zone._

"_Wh-what?" I said stupidly_

"_I was wrong. You were right. Your dad, I- I tried to forget him because it hurt, thinking that it would make me feel better if I didn't talk about him and didn't have constant reminders of him around the house. But it only made it worse. And I ended up hurting you too. I feel so much remorse, Gabi. I don't know how to make it up to you._

_I merely stared up at her. Trying to comprehend what she just said and not being able to fathom it. It was crazy. It didn't make sense._

"_How did you find these pictures?" was my only response. I picked one up carefully and stared at it for a long while._

"_I was doing some... cleaning. And I saw this old, dusty box. I already knew what it was when I came across it and a part of me didn't want to open it. But I did it anyways. And just seeing all of these pictures... I just broke down crying. I don't know..."_

_Her eyes started to tear up again and I reacted by reaching out and taking her hand in mine. I squeezed it letting her know that she wasn't alone. She smiled back gratefully. She shuddered and looked at me._

"_Can you forgive me, Gabi? I swear to you that I won't ever do something like this to you again. I don't know how I can make up for all those years that I wasn't there for you."_

_I stayed quiet again and then gestured towards the dusty box of pictures. _

"_Well we can start out by sorting through these pictures. I'd like to hang these up. And I already forgave you a long time ago, Mama."_

_She smiled the old smile I had long since forgotten and embraced me for a long time. After that we sorted and dusted each beloved picture of my dad that had been packed away for eight years. They had been stuffed in there for so long that it carried a musty smell with it. We renounced all the memories we had of him and kept laughing over the silly things that we remembered that he always did. I marveled at the images of eight year old selves that I spotted in some pictures and couldn't believe how much I'd grown. And for the first time in weeks, I smiled and smiled and smiled._

HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM

"Gabriella, que quieres para desayuno? (What do you want for breakfast?)" my mother asked me as I stared emptily at my ceiling.

"Nada, Mami. Estoy bien (Nothing, mom. I'm fine.) I answered stonily.

Even though I had enjoyed the late hours I had spent with my mother last night, waking up today had been even harder. The memories of the breakup echoed heavily in my broken heart.

"Estas segura? (Are you sure?)"

"Si." I answered.

She sighed and came and sat on the end of my bed.

"Gabi, you need to stop this. It hurts me to see you like this."

"Kay..." I murmured dreamily, not really listening. I flashed back to last night again.

_Me and my mom lounged on the bed lazily and somewhat content until she broke the silence._

"_Wanna tell me what happened today?" she coaxed gently._

_I immediately became discomforted and picked at my shirt._

"_Nothing happened." I muttered unconvincingly._

"_Are you sure? Because I could've sworn that I heard crying when you came in today. Not to mention a very upset Troy walking up his driveway."_

"_Oh. Well... we broke up."_

_Silence._

"_Y porque (why?)?"_

" _Stuff... happened."_

"_Do you wanna tell me the 'stuff' that happened?" she asked softly._

"_Not really, Ma. I'm tired and it's late. I have to go to bed. 'Night." _

_I quickly slid off the bed and almost ran to my room. Right there I curled up into a little ball and cried myself to sleep once more._

As I resurfaced from my recent memory, I flinched when I heard my phone ring, announcing that I had texts waiting. Of course.

_**Sharpay**_:

_**Hey! U better txt me back, girl!**_

_**Taylor:**_

_**Wat's up? Why rnt u txting me back? Wat happened?**_

_**:/**_

I swallowed uncomfortably and slid my phone back into my pocket and laid back down on my bed ignoring the constant rings of my phone.

After the one hundredth ring, I woke up from my long nap and flipped open my phone annoyed.

"Hello?" I answered.

"GABI!" two voices chorused. Of course. Three way call.

"What?" I said sleepily.

"Why haven't you answered our calls and texts?" demanded Sharpay.

"Yeah! What happened?" echoed Taylor.

"_Nothing_ happened, you guys! I don't what your sudden interest in my life is about! I didn't answer your calls and texts! Big whoop! Doesn't mean that something bad happened!" I yelled.

"But-"

"No buts! I don't know what else you guys want! I'm _fine!_ Trust me!"

And with that, I slammed my cell phone closed and threw it at the wall and once more buried myself under the covers.

Two days. Two days and I couldn't stand it. I missed him so much, it hurt. If I couldn't get past two days without him, how was I supposed to handle forever? I knew I could try to turn this around so easily. I could have pounded on his door, apologized and begged him to take me back. But I didn't. And I knew a large part of that was because of my pride. I didn't want to stoop down as one of Troy Bolton's desperate ex-girlfriends. I wasn't made that way. Knowing this, I didn't know how I was supposed to get past the next coming day of school. It was going to be _pure_ hell. But what else was I supposed to do?

"Calm down, calm down, calm down..." I constantly told myself under my breath as I passed by the staring eyes down the hall at school.

My heart pounded unevenly and I concentrated on my feet as I made my way to my locker.

I had barely made it to school with just three minutes to spare. Because I was so used to getting... rides to school, I was attuned to having more time to get ready. I forgot that tiny detail and ended up running the three blocks to school which resulted in me sweaty faced and flushed. Great.

As I quickly grabbed my things from my locker and headed to home room before I could catch a glimpse of... him, Sharpay and Taylor blocked my path.

"Gabi?" Sharpay said softly (a voice that was rarely used, as the drama queen was so used to two volumes: loud and louder.)

"Yeah?" I answered back just as softly.

"What's wrong? And _don't_ try to give us that "I'm fine" crap."

"Noth-" I started to say but stopped when I saw _him_ to my right, looking down at his shoes like I was, heading towards the classroom. My heart pounded faster.

Sharpay and Taylor followed my gaze. Suddenly, he raised his head and locked eyes with me. I wanted to die at that very second. Because what I saw in his eyes pained me to the fiery depths of hell. The beautiful, cerulean blue eyes gazed up at me from his chestnut brown bangs and every ounce of pain that I had caused him echoed in his eyes and stared right at me. The hurt in his eyes subsided to a hardening of his features, his eyes like ice, his face like the way it used to be when he was the bully and I was the victim. He gave me a sharp, curt nod and continued to enter the doorway. I clutched my sides and ignored the wetness in my eyes. I tried to pass everything as okay because I didn't want _anybody_ to know how much pain I was in. Not even Sharpay and Taylor.

"I'll see you guys in class." I whispered as I bowed my head and entered the classroom, ignoring the looks that my friends each gave each other.

I almost ran to my desk, not making contact with anyone and slumped down in my chair. I buried my head in my arms and continued clutching my sides, trying to hold the pain in before I crumbled completely.

**Okay! There you have it! And let me just say I'm SO glad that some of you guys have stayed faithful to this story while I've been gone for months! You guys are the best! I love ya! I would give you excused as to why I've been gone, but I know you don't care and you probably don't wanna hear them. Sorry it was a short chapter! I just wanted to give you guys something so you wouldn't have to wait any longer.**

**By the way, wasn't this sooooo sad? I didn't cry but I felt like it while writing this. And I've never experienced heartache like this... hope you guys liked it! Comment! 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm baaackkkkkk3 for those of you who are still with me & supporting me, here it is after almost a YEAR! /: I know, I feel terrible but im not gonna tell you excuses. Let's just say...there's been family drama. ): ENJOY! (If you guys aren't mad at me.)**

**Disclaimer:/ I don't own anything but the plot**

Chapter 19

"Gabi, that's _it! Get up!" _my mother yelled at me.

I was asleep. Not caring that it was already 3:00 in the afternoon. This is what I did in my free time: sleep. Either that or cry. It was my usual routine and it had been going on for about two weeks.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and squinted up at my mother's angry face. I couldn't figure out what I had done wrong. I never missed curfew (not that I really had one), I was a good student and I didn't get into any trouble. What was the problem?

She crossed the room in angry strides and pulled open the blinds letting the afternoon sun stream through my window.

"Ma!" I complained. "What's your problem?"

"You! I can't put up with this constant moping! It hurts me to see you like this!" she said worriedly.

" I'm fin-"

"Do _not_ say you're fine. You and me both know that's a lie. Gabi, I know it hurts but after a week or two.. It's time to move on with your life! You can't keep doing this!"

"Okay." I said robotically. I tuned out as much as her words as I could. I couldn't be reminded of _him_. But try as I was, I couldn't manage to tune much of it out.

"- and when I get home, there you are! Either sleeping or crying! Please, Gabi! Maybe... maybe we could get you some help." she said these last few words carefully and it was this that I finally broke through my trance.

" What? You don't mean a... a psychiatrist?" I looked at her face and flinched at her sheepish demeanor. She _was_ serious.

"That's for crazy people and I am most definitely _not _crazy!" I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"They're not just for crazy people! They can help you! Gabi, you're in a dangerous phase of depression and don't you try to deny it! I don't want this to get too out of hand!"

"Mom! Stop! I can handle it!" I put my pillow over my head and turned around.

She quickly took it off and this time her voice sounded firm. And scary.

" But you're _not_ handling it. That's the thing."

" Please don't make me go to one, Ma! Please! I'll try as hard as I can! I swear!" my eyes filled with tears and my mother's face softened at the sight of them.

"Ayyy! I don't know what to do!" my mother buried her face in her hands. At this point, besides my panicking about being sent to a shrink, I felt remorse for the pain I was causing my mother.

"Sorry, Ma." I whispered.

"Gabriella! It just hurts so much to see you in so much pain! When you were always with Troy (I flinched at the sound of his name and clutched my sides),you were so full of life! So happy! It was such a dramatic change from the year before! I don't know how... but that boy gave you happiness and life. And you're giving him the power to take that away from you. Don't let him, Gabi. Find your own happiness!"

At this, I started crying again. Especially about the fact that she seemed to think that Troy had broken up with me. Which wasn't the case at all. And I felt so ashamed to tell her the truth.

"But Ma!" I wailed, "_I_ broke up with_ him!"_

"Then why are you crying? What did he do?"

"I- I can't talk about it! But he didn't do anything wrong. I promise y-you." I managed to choke out. She seemed to sense that I couldn't talk much more about it. So she just nodded her head and said,

"I'm giving you a week. A week to _try_ to get better and handle this... depression. And if you're really trying then I'll leave you alone. But if you don't, I'll have no choice but to set an appointment up with a psychiatrist. I just can't have my family hurting, Gabi. Do you understand?"

"Yes." I whispered.

She bent down to kiss my forehead and left the room.

All I managed to think about was the little time I had to try and take control of my life. A _week_. How was I supposed to get over _him_ in a week?

The next few days I tried as hard as I could to make sure my mom knew I was trying to get back to normal. I made my bed, did chores around the house, went out with Sharpay and Taylor, and made an effort to seem like everything was fine. I don't know if anybody believed my little charade. Something told me that they didn't. Maybe I put too much effort into the pasted on smile I always flashed. Or maybe my conversations were a little too forced and happy to be normal. But I didn't spend much time worrying about that. I was doing what I was told and at least this would keep me away from a psychiatrist.

My little act went on during the day but crumbled as soon as I stepped through my front door. Somehow, it had been even worse. The bottled up feelings just ended up escaping that much faster as soon as I wasn't around anyone. As impossible as it seemed, my heart never stopped hurting and my sides ached with pain. I wanted to feel numb. Painless. No matter how much I tried, it didn't go away. It was even worse that I always ran into _him_ at school. No one knew how hard it was to see his face. As soon as I stepped through the door, I dissolved into nothing but tears. But I was careful to make sure to choke them up when my mother came home. I timed it carefully. But I don't think she believed me for a second.

"Gabi? GABI!" yelled Sharpay.

"What?" I said a little too loud. I wasn't in the mood for talking. But when was I ever? I was curled up in my bed staring emptily out the window.

"We're going. Out. And don't you dare say you, 'don't feel like it.' You've used that excuse too many times already."

"Sorry, but it looks like I'm going to say it again." I muttered.

It was silent. I broke my gaze from the window and looked at Sharpay. Her eyes looked crazed and her breathing became fast. She looked so angry that Taylor cast a worried face in her direction. Even I was a little concerned. And that was saying something. She crossed the room in angry strides and yanked me off the bed.

"_Get up!"_ she spat out in a furious tone.

Because of my surprise, she was able to pull me up completely to my feet. I backed away from her in shock. It took a while before I finally yelled back in an angry tone,

"Why? What's your problem?"

"I'm so sick of this _shit!_ You're not sick or tired or busy! We all know that! You're just depressed because you had to be an idiot and break up with Bolton! So get over him and GET UP!"

"If you think you can stand here in _my _room and boss _me_ around-" I started.

"I'm doing what everyone else is afraid of doing! You act like everything is normal when it's not! If you miss Troy so much, why don't you just apologize and take him back?"

My eyes watered and I opened up to retort a response but failed.

"Gabi..." Taylor started sympathetically, softer. "Gabi, we're just... scared. You're not acting normal and we want our best friend back. It hurts us too to see you like this. Maybe you should talk to Troy and-"

I covered my ears and screamed, "STOP SAYING HIS NAME!" I sunk to the floor, my hands still covering my ears and shaking all over. My hand clutched my heart. My walls were breaking quickly.

I finally stopped shaking enough to look over at them. Sharpay still looked furious and Taylor looked even more startled than before.

"GET OUT!" I finally said.

Taylor immediately listened and started towards the door. Sharpay still stayed rooted to her spot before she finally spoke.

"When you find Gabi, the _real _Gabi, not some fake version of her, call us."she said firmly but quietly.

"Oh, what an original line!" I called out.

My tiny frame still shaking, I rolled onto my back and inched my body under my bed, determined not to cry.

I don't think I was necessarily better... but I was more numb to the feelings around me. I think I was able to calm my mother down and stop her from taking me to a shrink. But we both knew I still wasn't better.

Days at school were almost unbearable. Besides the fact that I...saw _him_ everyday, my two best friends weren't talking to me. Honestly, I don't think that Taylor was mad. She was just disappointed. And scared. I couldn't say the same for Sharpay, though. I knew that girl was pissed, but I was honestly too scared to do _anything_ with my broken up life right now. If anything, things had gotten worse than ever. I felt like I was in a deep, dark bottomless pit and I was staring up at the world passing by while I stayed there: unchanging, cold, and alone. No one was there to pull me out of that darkness. I was trapped.

And home? The same routine as ever. I broke down as soon as I stepped through the door.

Today, I was particularly feeling low. I had just witnessed _him_ flirting with another girl. I mean, it's not like they were going out or anything, but I knew enough of his body language to know that he liked her. And it made me angry. But then I told myself that this _was_ my fault. _"That could have still been you." _The stupid voice in my head kept telling me.

I slammed the stupid, damn door closed and immediately stalked over to the kitchen, breathing hard and taking in the empty house. All I heard was the drip of the kitchen faucet, and the low hum of the dishwasher. My eyes finally rested on the fridge. _The fridge._ It had been my pain killer all of last year. Maybe...just maybe it could work. Again.

I stayed frozen, contemplating over and over in my head, my eyes never leaving the fridge. I analyzed the consequences and what would happen if I really gave into temptaion.

Finally, with a burst of determination, I sprinted over to it and yanked it open. I guess my mom had just gone shopping, because it was well stocked. I just began grabbing anything in sight: pudding, cheese, yogurt, jelly, sour cream, leftover steak, mashed potatoes, tortillas, juice...

I ripped open the pudding packages and stuck my fingers in, not bothering to use a spoon. I opened the cheese and bit a huge hunk off the block, I stuck my whole hand in the sour cream, smothering it all over my face...I kept on snatching at the next item, over and over again until my face was covered in food and wrappers and packaging was all over the floor along with the rest of the food. It was now getting more and more difficult to eat due to the hundreds of tears splashing down my front. I finally spit out the food and just sat there, crying and crying. What had happened to me? What had become of me? With another choked sob, I laid my cheek down on the cold tile floor and let the tears of sadness overtake me once again.

As I went through the motions of getting ready in the morning, I spied the scale on the right side of my sink. I hadn't run in two weeks. I told myself it was because I was too depressed. But it was really because I was afraid that I would maybe run into _him. _With trepidation, I inched towards the scale and finally, I sighed and stepped onto the scale. Imagine my surprise. I wasn't too chunky. I was actually a little _too_ skinny. Despite my little episode that happened a few days before, I really hadn't eaten that much. This wasn't what I was expecting at all. The scale read 110 pounds. I turned towards the mirror and saw myself for the first time in weeks. My skin was paler than it's usual tan. My collar bone jutted out unhealthily, my eyes were bloodshot from all the crying and my waist was too thin. What was I doing to myself? I calmed myself down a bit and backed away from the mirror and out the bathroom door.

I robotically stuffed my books into my locker when I felt a presence near my locker door. I peeked around the side and jumped when I saw that it was Alex. Alex Johnson. I hadn't seen him in forever...or maybe I had but I was just out of it.

"Uh..." I said, confused. What was he doing here?

"Hi Gab! What's up?"

"Nothing." I said truthfully.

"Oh...so anything new going on?"

"No?" I didn't want to be mean, but I really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"So the dance is coming up. I think in two days."

"Yeah." I stared at a loose thread on my shirt and concentrated on my breathing. I was trying not to think about the fact that a few weeks later I was going to that very same dance with.._him._

"So...got a date, Ella?"

My head immediately snapped up at the sound of the nickname _he_ had given me.

"I-it's _Gab_riella." I said softly but firmly.

"Oh. Yeah, sorry." he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

My cheeks flushed. Had I really just done that?

"So...do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you-have a date to the dance?" he muttered. I bet he was regretting asking me from the first place already.

"Uh yeah-well no-I..." I said rapidly. Then I stopped myself.

"No. I'm not going." I said meekly.

"What! You can't just not go to the dance! Come on, Ella!"

"_Gabriella_. And no, I'm not going. Sorry."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I pushed past him and headed towards my next class when I felt someone's stare. I looked up and met the blue eyes that I had spent so many nights crying over. His eyes hit me like a ton of bricks and my airway immediately constricted. He wasn't staring at me in a mean way. But there was an intensity behind it that made me nervous. He then took his eyes off of me and looked at Alex's retreating back. It was obvious what he was thinking...I didn't know what to do.

He gave me a small nod and then continued walking down the hallway.

"Gabiiii!" my mom called.

I didn't feel like answering so I didn't.

"Gaaaabbiiiiiiii!"

"Gabri_ella!_"

"_What!"_ I shouted back. I knew it was mean, but I really wasn't in the mood for talking.

"We have guests down here! Get your butt down here!"

With a heavy sigh, I started thumping down the stairs. Who could it be _now_? It better not be another one of my mother's book club members! I had been opening the door for them this entire afternoon!

"Sorry about that! She never answers me! Teenagers!"

A sweet laugh that I hadn't heard in forever answered, "Oh no! It's perfectly fine! Troy is the exact same way!"

I immediately winced at the sound of his name.

"Speaking of Troy," wince. "Do you have any idea what happened between him and Gabi?" my mom added in a quiet whisper. I immediately stopped walking down the stairs and hid behind the wall.

"I really have no idea! He just came home one night looking extremely upset. He wouldn't come out of his room for days. Me and Jack were so worried. The boy couldn't even play basketball! Anyways, we told him that he needed to stop that nonsense before it got too far. We said that he needed to spend more time with his friends and focus more on basketball thinking that it would make him feel better. It worked for a while. But, I don't know. He's not the _same._ He comes home from school with this dead look in his eyes and a fake smile plastered on his face. It worries me, but of course Jack doesn't notice it. As long as he's playing basketball, he doesn't notice much out of the ordinary." Lucille answered in a quiet whisper.

"Well, I've noticed the same thing with Gabi. I guess...the night it happened, she came home in hysterics. She couldn't stop crying. She spent a few weeks in depression. I knew that's what it was. And I told her if she didn't clean up her act I would have to get her some help, you know? But still...she doesn't hang out with Taylor or Sharpay. It's not like she's misbehaving. But sometimes I find myself wishing that she would get into some sort of trouble. It would be better than her constant moping. She comes home, has dinner with me, and heads right up to her room and it's always very quite, which makes me wonder what she's really thinking about. I don't know, it's not normal. She's...she's acting like her father died all over again." My mother's voice cracked at the end of that sentence. I could hear Lucille trying to comfort her after that. I couldn't hear anymore, so I acted like I hadn't heard a thing and headed noisily down the stairs.

"Lucille! It's so nice to see you!" I said with a fake cheerful voice.

"Ohhh! Gabriella, dear! You get more beautiful every time I see you! Come here and give me a hug!"

As I hugged Lucille, I noticed my mother quickly wiping her eyes. Guilt rushed through me. I felt terrible that I was making my mother worry so much.

"How have you been?" I asked.

"Oh fine, fine! And you?" she inquired with a concerned, motherly look on her face.

"Oh, you know! I'm okay." I said nonchalantly. I don't think she bought it for a second either.

"Maria! The reason I came over was to ask you when the next meeting for the book club was going to be!"

"I heard that it was this Wednesday, unless Jenny and Robin changed it?"

"I really have no idea..hmm..."

They continued conversing quietly while I politely stood by the side, my eyes focusing on a tiny spot on the wall, staring ahead glassily. It was moments like these when I strained my mind to think about _anything_ other than..._him._ It was very hard, but I was getting better and better at it. Doing little things like staring ahead and emptying my mind was what made me succeed the most.

Some loud, trudging footsteps interrupted my day dream. I looked up towards the open door.

"Moooooommmm. How many dishes did you make! I can't carry all of these-"

And in _he_ walked. It was so unexpected. For both of us. The minute my eyes met his cerulean eyes, my heart clashed down to my stomach. We both stared at each other in shock for a while before I looked down at my shirt, picking at an invisible thread.

I heard _him_ clear his throat awkwardly before speaking up, "Hi...Ms. Montez."

"Oh, hello Troy!"

I could see both my mom and Ms. Bolton stare at both of us worriedly. A long silence ensued.

"Well, I just..came to drop these off. Where do you want me to put them?" he said in a rush.

"You can put them in the kitchen. It's right around the corner. Gabi?"

"Hm?" I said without looking up. I wasn't taking another chance of locking eyes with him again.

"Go with Troy. Show him where to place the dishes.

"Mom...I need to do h-homework and-"

"Go show him!"

"Just place it on top of the counter." I mumbled to _him _quietly.

"_Gabi!_" My mom scolded, "That's no way to treat our guest! Go show him! _Now!_"

There was no point in arguing at this point. My heart spluttered as I continued looking down at my shoes as I stepped in front of him leading the way. My cheeks burned as we reached the kitchen and I gestured toward the counter. He set the dishes down gently and it was quite for a few seconds longer. I sneaked a peek in his direction and regretted it almost immediately.

"Uh-" he began to speak,

"Excuse me." I whispered.

I almost sprinted down the short hallway to the entrance hall.

"Well, I'm going to bed, mom. I feel tired with school and all that... homework!" I said so fast that it was almost incoherent.

"But-" my mother began.

"It was nice seeing you, Mrs. Bolton!" I gave her a quick hug and darted towards the stairs.

Once I got to the safe haven called my room, I jumped on the bed and buried my hands in my head.

I kept thinking that it was going to bet better but it was just getting worse. No tears escaped my eyes. I was done with tears. That's what I had told myself. If I was on the road to getting better, I couldn't keep crying.

I could still hear my mom talking to Lucille, so I stayed upstairs, staring at my wall. Suddenly, my eyes focused on the old, dusty guitar me and my mom had found in the attic a couple days ago. My dad's guitar. I remembered the peculiar feeling I had felt when I picked it up. I felt his presence...I don't know. Maybe I was just being silly or missing him too much again, but that's what happened. The whole rest of the day, I had been teaching myself the chords. I vaguely remembered the few notes he had taught me but they just seemed to come together out of nowhere.

"_I can't do it!" a seven year old version of myself shouted. _

_I pushed the guitar away from me with a huff._

"_Calmate, Gabi! You have to have patience! Things don't come that easily!"_

"_They do for you." I muttered, crossing my arms._

"_Nope. Took me a while to play this guy." he patted the wooden guitar softly._

"_Papi?" I asked hesitantly. _

"_Hmmm?" he muttered distractedly, plucking the guitar strings._

"_Do you ever think I'll be famous?"_

"_Famous? Gabi, you can be anything you want to be! I told you that! You just have to work hard and-"_

"_Get good grades, ya se, papa" I groaned from hearing this constant comment. I was only in second grade, for crying out loud._

"_I wanna be famous, though. I love singing with you." I mumbled embarrassedly._

_He chuckled before saying, "And if you set your mind to it, you will be! But you gotta work hard, Gabi. I know you get annoyed when I say that, but it's the truth. And you can't give up so easily. You have to fight for what you want. Especially as a young Latina girl like yourself. People...people especially will want to tear you down with their stereotypes and tell you that you're not smart enough. A lot of them are prejudiced towards us. That's what you gotta understand."_

"_What's stereotype mean?" My brows wrinkled and my nose scrunched up in confusion._

" _It's like...an oversimplified perception of how someone views a certain person based on their race, sex or other things."_

_I still didn't understand but I nodded my head anyways. _

"_So are you ready to try this out again?" he gestured toward the guitar._

"_Yes.." I sighed._

I opened my eyes and frowned. I think that memory, however trivial it may have seemed, it was one of many conversations with my father that had a specific lesson tied into it. As a new wave of emotion came over me, I glanced towards the worn cover of my _Song Book_. It was laying face down on my bed. I leaned over to pick it up and looked up at the wrinkled smudged page with blots of ink everywhere. The song that I had been working on for several weeks now, still lay unfinished. I had spent many frustrating nights with this because this was one that held more meaning to me than any of the others I had written. Even though I tried not to think about it, the whole song was about me. And what I had done to _him._ A wave of emotion hitting me, I set the book aside and picked up the dusty guitar.

I took a deep breath and lightly strummed my fingers along the strings. I took another deep breath and let the melody in my head flow to my fingers. Amazingly, almost as if it were a miracle, my fingers played swiftly and quickly. Something that I didn't know I was capable of. My eyes still closed, I opened my mouth to utter the lyrics I had written.

I'm so glad you made time to see me.

How's life? Tell me how's your family.

I haven't seen them in a while.

You've been good, busier than ever,

We small talk, work and the weather,

Your guard is up and I know why.

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind.

You gave me roses and I left them there to die.

So this is me swallowing my pride,

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I go back to December all the time.

These days I haven't been sleeping,

Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.

When your birthday passed and I didn't call.

And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,

I watched you laughing from the passenger side.

Realized that I loved you in the fall.

And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye".

So this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.

I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night -

The first time you ever saw me cry.

Maybe this is wishful thinking,

Probably mindless dreaming,

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.

So if the chain is on your door I understand.

But this is me swallowing my pride

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December...

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time.

All the time.

I opened my eyes again in shock and looked down at my hands. My moment of shock and surprise was interrupted when I heard scuffles of shoes on dirt. I immediately sat upright, my heart pounding and headed towards my balcony. No one had heard it, right? That was just someone walking by... I tried to reassure myself.

_That close to your balcony, though? _

The skeptical voice in my head asked me. I pulled open the doors fully and saw the back of _his_ head whip around the corner. _Oh. My. God._ He had heard me. Every ounce of feeling and remorse had been transferred to that song. One of the most private things ever and _he_ had heard it. My moment of mortification ended when unexpected exhaustion overcame me ( probably from my sleepless night from before). I pushed my _Song Book_ off my bed, set my guitar down and flopped down on the covers, fully clothed (shoes and all) and almost instantly fell asleep.

**Okay so I DIDN'T want to have Gabi sing another country song but the lyrics of Taylor Swift's "Back to December" just tied in with the story! Im sorry guys! /: I mean, I totally love her, but I wanted to have different varieties of the songs Gabi sings, you know? Anywayysss..this chapter was kinda filler. Sorry it was boring but I just had to write it! I couldn't leave you guys abandoned for another second so I didn't really edit it cuz I want you guys to read it NOWWW!**

**Love you alll 333**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't want to waste anymore time then I have to right now since I've abandoned you guys for months...again. So GO! READ! :DDDD**

Break Through

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:/ I own nothing but the plot.**

I watched as the secondhand on the clock moved ever so slowly around the clock. I sighed loudly. I was waiting for the lunch bell to ring. I honestly couldn't stand another second of my science class. My chin was in my hands and I stared around the classroom with a bored expression. Because that's how my day was all the time now. Boring. Aside from the wonderful night time conversations that I had with my mom (which had turned into a nightly ritual) where we talked about my dad, including funny memories and his weird habits. We had even dug up some old home videos of him. It hurt. A lot. Not gonna lie. Hearing his voice had been like an electric shock to my long, dormant heart. I knew my mom felt the same. But I also knew that she was in a much better stage then I was. She had already chosen to live out his memory and reminisce happy thoughts about him while I still continued to dwell on the fact that he was still gone and he wasn't ever coming back. I dunno, I was just weird like that.

_Rrriinnggggggg..._

With my another bored, vacant expression, I packed my stuff up and headed towards the door. There, I fought my way through the lunch crowd heading towards the cafeteria and walked to my locker. As I was putting my stuff away, I noticed Sharpay and Taylor to the left of me. I furrowed my eyebrows as I saw both of them whispering conspiratorially to each other. I think they felt my stare because they both turned to look in my direction. My cheeks flushing because I had been caught looking at them, I turned my head back towards my locker and pretended to fix my already clean locker.

"Hey Gabs!" I heard Taylor call out.

Shock went through me. We hadn't spoken in weeks, but with her greeting, you would have thought that nothing had gone wrong between us. Trying to recover from my initial shock, I blinked up at her.

"Uhh...Hi Tay." I gave her a shy smile back.

She walked over and gave me a light hug which I awkwardly returned back. I was still trying to get over the fact that she was talking to me. I mean, I knew she was never mad at me, just disappointed. But it didn't make sense.

"I've missed you." she stated warmly.

"I've missed you too...a lot." I said quietly.

My gaze then turned to look over at Sharpay. Expecting another cold nod, very much like the ones that I had been getting from her across the halls for the past weeks, I was even _more_ shocked to see that she was giving me a small smile, waving at me.

"Hey...Shar?"

Okay, this just didn't make sense. Just a day ago, I was pretty sure that she hated my guts and Taylor had refused to talk to me because of her intense disappointment. And now the were acting like nothing had happened? This is weird...

"Hi Gabi."

"Were you heading to lunch?" Tay asked evenly.

"Um...kinda..." I swiftly lied. I think they saw through it, though.

"Great! Let's go then!"

With one swift move, Sharpay had linked her arm through my limp one and was half dragging me towards the cafeteria. My heart started pounding nervously as the big red doors started getting closer and closer. There had been a reason why I never went to lunch anymore. I just didn't want to run into _him_ anymore then I had to. Taylor had linked my other arm through hers and started chattering about something but I couldn't focus. I had no idea how I was going to go through this. I did _NOT_ want to go in the caf, but I just wasn't going to rip away from my friends after they had weirdly gotten over our little...spat a few weeks back.

Once Shar held the door open for me, I kept my eyes down on the floor, willing myself not to look up and look for..._him._

"Gabi Montezzzzzzz!" someone called out, purposefully dragging out the 'Z'.

I jumped in shock when I felt someone sling their arm around my shoulders and nervously looked up. My eyes looked up to see Chad, crazy afro and all, smiling up at me.

"Hey...Chad." I said awkwardly.

"What's been going on, Montez? Haven't seen you in for_ever_."

"Ha, yeahh... It's been a while." I mumbled, still looking down at my shoes.

"Sit with us!"

"Oh..no, it's fine! I was actually-" but he ignored my feeble protests and dragged me over to _their_ table. I was panicking even more. Seeing no way out of this hopeless situation, I calmly lowered my butt down on the cafeteria bench and picked at my nails nervously. I was dying inside. I was then met with greetings from the rest of the basketball team so I was forced to look up. My insides flooded with relief once I saw that _he_ wasn't there.

I surveyed everyone and was met with a weird feeling of happiness. I had missed everyone. It felt like it had been so long since I had seen each and every one of them. I then cocked my head in confusion as I saw Chad's arm around Taylor's shoulder and Sharpay sitting _veryyyy_ close to Zeke... had I really been that out of it to not notice that my two best friends had gotten boyfriends? I immediately felt guilty. What kind of a friend was I? Taylor had noticed me staring at both her and Sharpay and said,

"Oh.. Haha yeah! Um, Chad's my boyfriend now."

"Uh...since...when?"

"Since like...three weeks ago. It was during the Fall Ball." She smiled happily at him.

"Yup! She couldn't get enough of me." he stated cockily.

She smacked him on the arm and he winced.

"Just kidding! Sheesh, woman!"

I laughed out loud but then abruptly stopped. I hadn't heard myself laugh a genuine laugh in so long. It didn't look like anyone had noticed, though.

I then turned my attention back to my friends.

"So then...are you two..?" gazing meaningfully at Zeke and Sharpay.

"Yeah! It's been...two weeks?" She looked at Zeke.

" It'll be _three_ weeks on Monday." He smirked at her.

"Awwww!" She beamed at him before patting his cheek.

I smiled too. They were so cute. I was suddenly met with a large wave of loneliness. Seeing them so happy made me feel worse, if that was even possible.

" Dude, just stop being a fucking sissy and get the fuck in the lunch room! You haven't eaten with us in like a month!"

My attention as snapped back to Chad. He was talking on the phone to _someon_e and I'm pretty sure I knew who that _someone_ was. Not good. Not good at all. I need to get out of here.

I saw Chad snap his phone closed and knew it was only a matter of time. I had mere minutes. I got up quickly and turned to look at my friends.

"Um..well it's been nice talking to you guys again but..I really gotta..."

"No you don't! Sit!" Sharpay snapped at me.

"Naw, really Shar. I just need to talk to my teacher about some-"

"Aww, Gab! You're leaving already? I-I've missed you. A lot. Don't go!" pleaded Taylor. The look on her face made me feel extremely guilty. I was completely stuck. I didn't know what to do. If I stayed, then I had to...see _him_. But if I left, I would disappoint Taylor and Shar again. And just spending twenty five minutes with them made me miss them so much, it wasn't even funny. And I wasn't willing to not talk to them again because of something stupid.

With a loud sigh, I sunk back down on my seat. Taylor smiled gratefully back at me while Sharpay gave me a threatening look that plainly read, 'Sit your ass back down or you're gonna get it'...which slightly scared me, I will admit.

I took long deep breaths, willing myself to calm down. That was all worthless when I heard the slow trudges of someone (I knew who) come up to the table.

"What the fuck do you want _now_, Chad? I really-"

He became silent and I knew why. He had seen me. I knew it. My cheeks burned and I picked at my nails again.

"Sit down, dude!" Chad said.

"Uhh..actually, I.."

"You better sit the fuck down, Bolton." threatened Sharpay. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him widen his eyes. He looked around, looking for an empty seat. And _conveniently,_ the _only_ seat available was the one _right. Next. To me. _Ohhhh crap.

I felt his weight come down on the other side of the bench and I felt him awkwardly shift as far as he could away from me. Jerk.

My friends continued to talk about unimportant things and I felt the need to talk to someone so I wouldn't be left there sitting awkwardly with _him._

I then turned my attention to my other side and saw Jason. I smiled at him.

"Hey Gabi. What's up?"

"Nothing. How have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I stated shyly.

"That's cuz it _has _been forever!" he joked.

I laughed and started small talking with him. Everything was going... a little better then I expected until big-mouth-blondie decided to open her mouth.

"Ooooohhh! Gabi and JAY! Didn't know you guys had a...thing!" she stated across the table obnoxiously. I felt _him_ stiffen beside me as I turned to look at her in shock. I cannot _believe_ what she was doing.

She was smirking at me and raising her eyebrows. The rest of the drama team and the basketball team joined in with loud choruses of "Ooooohhhhh!" and even worse, blondie starting singing, "Jason and Gabi sittin' in a tree... K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then-"

"Shar!" I hissed, "Shut _up!"_

I knew what she was trying to do. She was hoping to get some reaction out of Troy just like she had the time that Alex started talking to me. And that was _not_ good. Jason merely looked surprised about the whole thing and as everyone began talking amongst each other again, he began to get nervous.

"Uhh...anyways..." he trailed off, trying to remember where we had left off.

"Awwwww! Look at those two lovebirds over there!" squealed Sharpay.

I gave her the dirtiest look I could muster and was about to leave the table when I heard a loud scoff come to the right of me. And I knew exactly who it was from.

I looked to the right and, with a sharp intake of breath, saw him staring straight ahead, refusing to look at me, but he had an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

And that just pissed me off. What the hell was _that_ for? Sharpay, not knowing how to shut her mouth, continued talking.

" I didn't know that you and Jason had a thing, Gab! You two are so cuuuuteeee!"

"Shar...shut up! Please! I'm gonna leave if you keep doing that! There's nothing going on between me and Jason. We're just friends!" I said loudly.

"Yeah...Shar. Um no offense to Gabriella or anything but I kinda...have a thing for Kelsi. And I know you know that. Sooo..."

"Yeah!" I snapped back.

"Suureee...You guys stop denying it!" She giggled loudly. I was in disbelief. Really? Was she really going to keep this crap up?

Right after she said that, however, I heard a low chuckle and _another_ scoff come from my right again. And I couldn't take it anymore. I whipped my head around to the right and set my eyes on him for the first time since a long time.

"What!" I snapped at him.

Shock colored his face as he set his blue eyes on me, but then continued his smirk.

"Nothing...I didn't say anything." He shot me another annoying smile. What did this stupid, annoying, know-it-all think he was?

"Obviously you were insinuating something or you wouldn't continue scoffing." I said in a bitchy tone.

"I wasn't insinuating anything. You need to callllmmmm down." He spoke in a slow tone.

"Are you saying that Gabi couldn't get a boyfriend if she wanted to, Troy?" Shar called sweetly.

The table had now become quiet as everyone turned to look at Troy and me.

"Ummm, not gonna lie, but yeah. I don't think she can. But it's okay!" he turned to reassure me. "Not a lot of people can. You're not the only one."

"Ex_cuse_ me? What did you just say to me!" I cannot believe that he had said that.

"You heard me." his jaw was set.

" Yeah, you're being stupid, Troy. I mean, _obviously_ Gabi can get a boyfriend..."

I turned to glare at her. She had done enough. I mean, seriously? What was wrong with her?

"And what a mistake that was..." he trailed off. Besides the amount of pain I had endured when he uttered those words, I also became even more angry.

"Then I'm glad we _ended_ it!" I spat

"_We_ meaning you." He snapped back.

"It was you too! Don't even try and deny it."

"If I wasn't mistaken, you're the one who said that you hated me...soooooo..."

"Ugh! Can you just...shut up!" I shrieked in anger.

"Only when you do." He then smiled widely at me. He really knew how to get me riled up.

"Excuse me everyone, but I can't stand being around _stupid, arrogant_ people so I'm gonna go." I gave everyone a fake, sugar coated smile before I sent _him_ another look of pure loathing.

I marched down the halls once the final bell chimed, wanting nothing more then to get out of this hell when my phone ringed, signaling that I had a new text message. With a roll of my eyes, I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket and flipped open my phone.

**From: Taylor(:**

**To: Gabi**

**hey Gabi, we're really sorry about what happened during lunch. meet me & Shar by Rm. 134. **

I shook my head in annoyance. Really? They had no idea how much more they had messed up my life. I stopped in my tracks. I was tempted to bolt out of the doors and run all the way home. I really didn't want to talk to either of them right now. But I knew I had to. So with a loud groan, I shifted my book bag on my shoulder and turned back around, heading toward room 134. Which...didn't make sense. Why would they want to meet me near a random room when they could've told me to meet them by one of their lockers or something? Weirdos...

I found them leaning against the wall of Room 134, which I hadn't remembered, was actually our English class. They looked up at me. Taylor shot me a timid smile while Sharpay flashed me a grin, acting like she had done nothing wrong. I did nothing but raise my eyebrow at them in annoyance and I stared tapping my foot.

"_What_, guys?"

"Hey Gab!" squealed Sharpay.

We just stood there a minute longer, both of them beaming at me, not saying a word until I broke the silence.

"Okay, if no one is gonna say anything, I'm gonna go. I have a bunch of homework to do and I can't just sit here and mess around with you guys." I said in annoyed tone.

"No! Stay! I guess...I just wanted to say that I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that in the caf. I was way out of line. I just wanted to make things less awkward between you and Troy but...I just made it worse." Sharpay ended her mini speech with yet _another_ infuriatingly happy smile.

"That's all you have to say? Really, Shar! I cannot believe you did that! I mean, what the hell were you thinking! Now everyone is gonna think that I like Jason, which, by the way, is _not_ the case! And not only that, but you made me get into a fight with-"

"Why do you care if everyone thinks you like Jase? I mean... after all, you said so yourself. You don't care what people think about you, right?" Taylor cut in.

My cheeks flushed red.

"I-never said that! And I do care about that because... I don't want to give people false impressions!" I lied.

"Really? Are you sure it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Troy was there?" Sharpay raised an eyebrow.

"Um yeah? Why the hell would I care if he was there?" I refused to meet their gaze.

"Look Gab, I'm just gonna pretend that you're telling the truth here...but anyways, what we really wanted to talk to you about was that we think you and Troy are being really stupid." Taylor looked up at me.

"Yeah! I mean, everyone knows that you guys are still like, in love with each other and you guys need to just forget about your stupid little fight and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never said that I was in love with Troy!" I argued hotly.

"Oh shut up, Gab! Don't even bother with that because we know the truth! Can you guys just...make up and make out? We miss both of you being together. It hasn't been the same at lunch. And you haven't hung out with us in forever. You're our best friend..." Sharpay said softly.

Guilt took over my features as I looked at both of their sad faces.

"Look...I'm sorry for acting the way I've been, but..it's just not that easy. You don't even know what happened and as for not hanging out with you guys..." I trailed off.

"Well if you don't think we'd understand, then try us. You never once bothered to tell us what the hell happened between you guys. And frankly, I don't think that's fair. We deserve an explanation." Taylor snapped.

"You know what? I didn't come here to fight with you guys. Okay? So I'm gonna go, but text me or come by or something. Maybe we can hang out one da-" As I had turned around to leave, sharp fingernails (of course it was Shar) yanked my shoulders back and backed me up against the wall.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. We are _not_ doing this shit again. We're gonna fix this right here and now." Sharpay yelled in my face.

I was too shocked to do anything but stare at the both of them. What was wrong with them? What did they mean by fixing everything right "here and now?"

"Taylor, what time is it?" She snapped, looking away from me.

"It's almost 3:30." She said looking at her watch. "They should've been here by now."

Now I was _really_ confused. What the hell were they talking about? Who was 'they?'

I didn't have to wait long to get my answer, because at the end of the hall, I heard voices that sounded remarkably like Chad and Troy's.

"Dude, what the hell are we here for? I have places to be and I don't want to deal with anymore of your shit." hissed Troy.

"Just let me explain. Come on! Stop being such a retard."

My eyes had widened. _Now_ I knew why Shar and Taylor had brought me here. _Now_ I knew what they meant about fixing things. How could I have been so stupid as to not have noticed what they were about to do? Was I that oblivious?

I immediately picked up my bag from where I was pressed against the wall and I shoved Sharpay's hands away from me, getting ready to run when Taylor flung her arms out, blocking my path and Sharpay's hands found their way around my waist pulling me back. I kicked, shoved, and pushed trying desperately to get away from them. I couldn't do this. Not now. Now with him here.

I let out shrieks of struggle and anger as I fought against Sharpay and Taylor. But I was outnumbered and I was embarrassingly weak. Finally, amidst my struggle, Troy and Chad had come into view. I saw his eyes widen in understanding as well and I saw him turn around to leave when Chad had tackled him to the ground.

"Taylor, open-the-door!" Sharpay said among gasps.

Holding on even tighter once Tay had let me go, I then heard the classroom door open and I barely had time to think when I felt two hands push me as hard as they possibly could into the dark room. I screamed as I rammed into a desk and toppled to the ground, clutching my side. _God_ that hurt. I lay panting on the ground when I heard more bangs on the classroom door.

"Let me-fucking-_go!" _I heard Troy shout.

Still clutching my throbbing side, I lifted my gaze to see the door open a crack and all three, Sharpay, Taylor, and Chad, attempting to force Troy through the door. He was putting up such a fight, I didn't know how all three of them had barely managed to shove him through the door, but once they had, the door slammed closed with a sharp snap.

"Where are the damn keys!" I heard them hiss as Troy continued trying to open the door. He had almost gotten through when the door closed once again and the jingling of keys could be heard.

They all let out a shouts of triumph when the door had successfully locked.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you guys? Let me out!" Troy continued shouting. He was pounding against the door, uselessly turning the knob as if by magic it would unlock.

"No. Not until you guys make up. We're sick of you guys being stupid! So we're not letting you out until then."

At this point, I had gotten up, and along with Troy, I started banging on the door.

"Shar! Tay! I'm gonna beat both of your asses if you don't open this door! My mom wants me home by 4:00!" I whined uselessly

"Then you better make up reallyyy quick. Cuz it's almost 3:50."

"I'm not kidding, guys! She'll kill me!"

They seemed to consider it because it turned silent from the other side.

"We'll just call her for you and say that we're studying or something." Shar finally said.

"No! Guys! Get _back _here!"

I heard heels clicking down the hall (Sharpay, obviously) and the sound of shoes scuffling and squeaking against the tile (Chad and his basketball shoes).

"See you guys...later!" Called Taylor.

When the last footstep died out, I groaned loudly and leaned my forehead against the door. This could not be happening.

I heard movement behind me and whipped around to glare at Troy.

"This is all your fault!"

He scowled at me.

"Me! How is this _my_ fault! It's not my fault that we have crazy ass friends!"

"It _is _your fault because you started that whole fight thing in the cafeteria and they evidently think that we have major problems that need fixing! So,-"

"Oh, and are you saying that we _don't_ have problems?" he snapped.

"Shut up! All I'm saying is that this is your fault!"

I turned back around and crossed my arms, at the same time searching for any possible escape that I might have overlooked before.

"You know, that's what get's me the most pissed off about you, Gabriella! Whenever something bad happens, you act like nothing ever happened! Why can't you just admit _anything_?"

I whipped back around.

"Okay, first of all, I can too admit when something bad happened for your information! Second of all, I'm not going to continue fighting with you when I can do a bunch of things that are actually worth my while!"

"'Worth your while?'" He quoted sarcastically "Like what? Reading a textbook?"

"Well it's better then listening to _you_ talk, that's for sure!"

"God...you're such a..." he trailed off, shaking his head.

"Such a what, Troy? Say it! Finish what you were about to say!"

"Fine, then! You asked for it. You're such a _bitch_."

"And you're an asshole! You don't call girls 'bitches' Troy! Oh yeah, I forgot!" I pretended to be thinking about it. "you're not a gentleman so it doesn't matter!"

"I don't care what you're saying right now, because you come up with such lame comebacks, it's not even worth it to comment back." he said in an annoyingly calm voice.

I just stood there, my hands clenched into fists at my side, slightly shaking. I was sick of this. I was sick of him. I was sick of feeling angry. I watched him as he smirked cooly at me.

"Can you just...admit you were wrong or some crap so we can go home?" I finally resorted to talking to him in a calm, mature manner.

"Nope." he said, popping the P. "I won't do that because I did nothing wrong."

What infuriated me even more, was that he leant back against a desk, smirking at me even more. What. An. Asshole. I shook my head in anger and continued looking around the room. There had to be way out...there just had to.

After about 25 minutes of searching, I saw the small, rectangular window just above the classroom door...wide enough so that maybe I could squeeze through. Did it sound crazy? I didn't care. I just wanted to get as far away as I possible could from him.

With a triumphant smile, I marched back over towards the door and started pulling a desk against the door. I hopped up onto it, reaching up to open the handle that opened the window, when to my dismay, I wasn't tall enough to reach it. I huffed in exasperation.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard him call from across the classroom.

"None of your business."

He scoffed and started walking towards me with his arm crossed.

"Wowww Montez..."

I chose to ignore him as I grabbed a chair and stacked it on top of the desk. If that wasn't tall enough then I don't know what was. I heaved myself as carefully as possible onto the desk and then just as carefully, I put one foot onto the chair. It wobbled slightly and shifted to the edge of the desk. I gasped but then continued putting my other foot onto the chair. Feeling very unstable, I wobbled on the chair and as I leant backwards, I put both hands on the door.

"You're gonna fall." he commented.

"Just shut _up_ and leave me alone!"

"Okay then..."

I heard him walk a few steps closer to me and I could feel his eyes on me. Trying as best I could to ignore him, I reached up to pull the handle on the window up again but I was _still_ too short. I groaned once more. I knew Troy was a good five or six inches taller than me but I wasn't about to ask him to climb up here. He would probably give me some annoying, rude comment. Determined to open the window still, I reached up onto my tippy toes and wrenched the window open.

"Yes!" I whispered to myself.

Now all I needed to do was climb through the window and I was free! But as I reached up into my tippy toes once again, I felt the chair and the desk begin to tip sideways, bringing me down with them. I let out a short scream and expected to hit the hard tile when I plopped into two strong arms...

I opened my eyes and was met with his bright blue eyes. The Lord is testing me...

I expected him to smirk at me or even laugh. But he just looked at me with a solemn expression, his eyes boring into mine before he leant closer to me.

"Told you, you would fall." he murmured.

Oh...my...god. Even though I was extremely angry at him still, I had missed this. Being in his arms, feeling safe. Just being _with_ him. My heart pounded loudly as I gulped.

I broke that weird-like trance that he had on me and shifted in his arms, indicating that I wanted to be put down. He responded and set me down gently. Not daring to look at him again, I muttered a quick "thanks." Still refusing to meet his gaze that I'm sure would captivate me, I realized that the "window" idea was probably too dangerous to resume, unless I wanted a cracked head or a sprained ankle. In another burst of anger, I shoved the chair off of the desk and started to ram the desk into the door over and over again.

"What are you doing?" his annoying ass voice asked once again.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to knock this stupid door down." My hair had begun to fall in my face, but I brushed it away impatiently.

He then started to laugh.

"What Bolton! I don't see you doing anything to help us get out of here!"

"Maybe because I don't want to. Or maybe I don't care." He shrugged at me.

"That's such a lie! You had to have three people shove you through this door and now you're trying too say that you don't wanna get out of here? You make no sense!"

I was fed up with his rude comments and cryptic remarks.

"Actually...I think they actually have a point." He stared at me solemnly.

I couldn't talk. I just continued looking up at him in surprise. What? And that's exactly what I said.

"What?" I heard the disbelief coloring my tone.

"You heard me. I'm sick of trying to pretend like everything's alright. I'm sick of feeling like shit. I'm sick of not spending time with you everyday like we used to. I'm just sick of it all." he let this all out in an exasperated tone.

I can't believe he just admitted what I hadn't been able to say. He was right. And even though I knew he was, I just couldn't _do_ this. I think it's safe to say that I have major issues.

After standing in shock for a few minutes, just staring at him, I whipped my head back around, refusing to look at him.

This time, his voice was so soft it could almost be counted as a whisper.

"Come on, Ella. I'm sorry for being such an ass back there, but I miss you. I miss you so much it hurts. Can we at least talk about it?

"There's nothing to talk about." I said thickly. Hearing him confess all of that had made my eyes water. And I wasn't just sad. I was angry. I was angry at myself for not being able to admit that I missed him too. I wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him I was sorry. I wanted to shout out to the world that I loved Troy Bolton. But most of all, I just wanted to stop _hurting._

As usual, I did neither of these things. Because I'm a stupid coward. And that's all I'll ever be.

"Just-leave me alone Troy."

"No." This time, I heard the definite anger in his voice.

I scoffed and started walking forward. Just wanting to get away from it all. He was too close to me and I couldn't stand it for one second longer. Suddenly, I felt his hand yank my arm back. He did this with so much force that in one second, we were chest to chest...nose to nose.

"No. I'm not doing this again. I'm not letting you go anymore." he hissed.

"Troy...Just stop! I-" Tear sparkled in my eyes.

"No I'm not going to stop! Why can't you just fucking tell me what the hell your problem is!" he shook my shoulders roughly as he yelled in my face.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was tired of lying to everyone. So I cracked.

"BECAUSE!" I yelled back as more tears ran down my face.

" BECAUSE WHY!" his voice, if possible, was even louder than before.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOVE YOU!" I was sobbing so hard that I was shaking. He seemed dumbfounded for a second. He then dropped his hands from my shoulder as if he had been electrocuted.

"W-what?" And even in the state I was in, I could hear the pain laced in his words.

"Because everyone I love always leaves. It's a given fact. Some point...they just leave. And I can't go through another heart break again. Not after I patched things up with my mom." I whispered, looking down at my feet.

"Ella...I wasn't going to leave. Why the hell would you think that?" he said quietly.

"You might not mean to leave at the time, but you would've left sooner or later." I stated.

"No I wouldn't have." he raised his voice.

"Yes...you would've." I argued back.

"Just please, _please_ listen to me and go away. Don't talk to me anymore-"

I started to turn around again when I felt him pull me back once again. Without hesitation, he grabbed my face in his hands and smashed my lips to his roughly. And I didn't care that I was supposed to be mad at him. I didn't care that I was supposed to be mad at everyone. I kissed him back with as much force and passion as he was. The kiss quickly became more urgent and I shuddered in half pleasure and half surprise when he licked my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I never had done anything close to open mouth kissing but I surprised even myself when I opened my mouth the second his tongue touched my lip. His tongue explored the inside of my mouth and I did the same. We were both pouring our frustration, anger, and sadness through the kiss. Finally, when we both needed to come up for air, we pulled away at the same time.

My eyes were wide when we broke apart. I put my hand on my forehead in shock. I was definitely not expecting that. I was in even more shock at the kiss we just had. We had never kissed like that before. They were slow, soft and sweet. But this one had been the total opposite. I looked down at the floor once again.

"Oh god..." I breathed. I couldn't even look up at him. I was mortified.

I then felt his hand lift my chin up and he looked into my eyes with his bright blue eyes.

"Now can you look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me?"

I tried to turn my head away but he held my chin in place.

"Troy..." more tears leaked out of my eyes.

" I love you, Ella. So much. You're the first girl I've ever loved." he whispered passionately.

He grabbed one of my hands that was laying limp to my side. He put it on his chest. Right above his heart. I felt his accelerated heartbeat and widened my eyes even more.

"You see what you do to me? You affect me so much it scares me sometimes. You're the reason why I love my life now. You made me see how much of a douche bag I used to be to everyone. You changed me...for the good. You make me happy. And when you broke up with me... I'm not going to lie. It's been absolute hell. Please, Ella." he paused to kiss my hand tenderly.

"I won't leave you. Ever. I love _you_. I swear to God that I mean it. Just-just tell me that you don't love me and mean it. And I swear, this time I'll let you go. For good, this time."

I tried to wipe away the tears but they wouldn't stop.

"I can't." I said thickly.

"Why? Just tell me why you can't answer that simple-"

"No!" I cut across him "I mean...I can't tell you that I don't love you. Because...I'd be lying."

He did a double take and his eyes widened. I looked to the floor again and sighed.

"I'm sorry I lied, Troy. I'm sorry I was such a bitch." My voice cracked. "I'm sorry for ruining everything. The reason I lied and broke it off was because...I _was _afraid of telling you that I loved you...and like I said, I thought that at some point you would-leave me. Just like everyone else in my life has."

The room stayed deathly quiet and I flinched, thinking that it was rejection.

"Anyways...I just wanted to say that you were right. About everything."

More silence until he spoke again.

"Ella...look at me."

I slowly looked up and I was met with his beautiful eyes again once more. This time, his eyes showed passion, care...and love.

"I already told you. I would never leave you like that. _Ever_. You need to understand that I-"

"I love you, Troy Bolton." I interrupted.

I then pulled his neck down and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. And in that instant I felt good. I felt _whole_. I felt safe. Like there was nothing missing from my life anymore. Like I could do anything I wanted to because I was being held by the boy I loved.

When we pulled away, he leaned his forehead against mine and smiled that beautiful smile of his that I missed.

"Now was that so hard to admit?" he teased lightly.

"Shut up." I said as I shoved him.

He then kissed me again, but it was shorter than the rest.

"But you do believe everything I said...right Ella? I meant it. Every word."

"Yeah, I think I've always believed you from the start. I was just too...scared." I gave him a half smile. I then got up on my tippy toes and kissed the tip of his nose.

In that moment, I felt so many emotions at once: Happy, relieved, warmth..._love_.

From then on, I knew that I wouldn't _ever_ doubt how much I loved Troy. Troy had been the lost puzzle piece missing from my life...my soul.

He completed me.

******PLEASE READ*****

**THEY MADE UP! 3333 I'm so happy for them! But it's not over. I've still got one or two chapters left to go. **

**What makes me even more happy is the fact that I'm writing again. This year has been so incredibly..hard & I'm not gonna bore you guys with more of my issues. I just...wasn't able to write. Emotionally. But a few of you commented on Chapter 19 (& by the way, I absolutely LOVE reading reviews!) & they made me smile. By then I started reading ALL of the reviews that I received & it made me cry...a LOT because I missed you guys so much. I love you ALL & I'm sorry if I've let you down. I know that some of my readers have just stopped reviewing, but that's okay. (: & even if I don't get any reviews, I won't mind much because I know I deserved it. Just know that I AM going to finish this story. I always finish what I start. **

**Now I'm gonna take an opportunity to thank all of you who reviewed Chapter 19. 3**

_**yasmine, yassy, futureauthor16, Lishab26, pumpkinking5, lmaoxlovee, Musiclover712, MissEllaSalvatoreBieber18, Lorinhazuzu, Peachie-Trishie, puppylove98162, bubzchoc,**_

_**Lil-CJM, justpeachy16, Spring Jasmine Flower, coolio1206, EmmaWoodhouse88, **_

_**Zac is , kaybaby1127, fruityloops156, Gabriella Somerfield, troyella2468, Mostwanted457, NvrSayNvr**_


End file.
